


Malec/Jalec/Malace

by I_Ship_Morethan_The_Average_B3ar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec also has a thing for Magnus' hands, Alec has an oral fixation, Alec is a kinky little shit at times, Alec is a needy little bottom and we all know it, Alec is just always my favourite lil bottom for Jace and for Magnus, Anal Fingering, And Jace's fingers, And just hands and fingers in general, Blow Jobs, Daddy kink (only touched upon briefly), Dirty Talk, Dirty talk (probably really shitty at times), Dom/sub, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Jace is such a sub when it comes to Magnus, Jace is the kink master because he has no shame, Letmelive, Light BDSM, M/M, M/M/M, Magnus is also kinky, Magnus tops no matter what, Malec Smut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless smut at times, Sorry guys, Swtitch!Jace, Teasing, Top!Magnus, bottom!alec, established safe word, jalec nsfw, jalec smut, lot of rough sex, lots of glorious sleepy sex, lots of just everything, lots of soppy loving sex, magic kink because of course thats a thing between these idiots, malace smut, malec nsfw, some angst at times, the safe word of this week is:, walnut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_Morethan_The_Average_B3ar/pseuds/I_Ship_Morethan_The_Average_B3ar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood should be showered in affection and intimacy at all times. Lucky thing he has Magnus and Jace to do so, right?</p><p>If you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello there. I know, if you're reading this, you don't give a shit about my shitty little author's note but I just wanted to say welcome.  
I apologise if this stuff is awful, I usually only write smutty fics when I'm tired and it's like- 3am.  
I hope you guys enjoy and just know that I will update when I can or when I have the inspiration to.  
Each chapter is a new work (though some may continue through two chapters but I doubt that'll happen too much.)  
Anyways. I'll let you get back to reading some shameless smut. Bye bye.

Oh yeah! Just a quick little added thing here, just so no one misses it- If you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
twitter; Average_B3ar  
wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	2. Laconic- (of a person, speech, or style of writing) using very few words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good morning, Alexander. My sun and my moon. My beautiful lover, and the focus of all my affection." Magnus greeted as Alec walked through the door, a smile already forming at the sight of his shadowhunter.
> 
> "Hey." Alec replied, cheeks turning an adorable shade of red.
> 
> Magnus heaved a heavy sigh. "Laconic as always, my dear."

"Good morning, Alexander. My sun and my moon. My beautiful lover, and the focus of all my affection." Magnus greeted as Alec walked through the door, a smile already forming at the sight of his Shadowhunter.

"Hey." Alec replied, cheeks turning an adorable shade of red.

Magnus heaved a heavy sigh. "Laconic as always, my dear."

Alec rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his boot clad feet, kicking lightly at the floor. He was still impossibly awkward when it came down to these sorts of things. He cursed himself for being unable to reply with something as sweet as Magnus always greeted him with but he'd never been good with words. "Yeah, sorry," he mumbled softly as his cheeks continued to burn with slight embarrassment. "Never been good with this sort of thing."

Magnus tutted quietly, walking over to Alec in a few ridiculously graceful strides- Alec was still amazed that Magnus was actually walking, he always seemed to move as if he were floating effortlessly above the floor- his hands coming to cup either side of Alec's face. They stood like that for a moment, Alec dropping his arm back down to his side after realizing it was still raised and his hand was still at the back of his neck. The silence between them was sudden and heavy but it was almost comforting for the younger male. He liked moments like this; when they hadn't seen each other for a few days and they'd just stand and stare, taking in everything and checking for any changes even though they knew there would be nothing new, usually. This time, however, Alec noticed that there was an absence of glitter or charcoal-black eyeshadow smudged around his Warlock's eyes. There was no shimmering lip gloss. His hair was down, the tips of his fringe forming a natural curl above his eyes, and there were no colours or highlights to be seen. His fingernails, of which Alec had only caught a glimpse of, were painted a simple black and didn't have even the slightest shimmer to them. There were no extravagant clothes, just blue sweatpants and an oversized black hoody. Alec's stomach twisted, a warm feeling spreading in his gut, as he realized the hoody belonged to him. The Shadowhunter was tired but the sight of Magnus in his clothes had a sudden kick of adrenaline running through his veins and it must have shown in his eyes. Magnus' lips curled into a devious smirk, his natural green-gold eyes glinting with a type of mischief that had Alec breathless in seconds.

"Use your words, my love. " Magnus teased, leaning up to capture Alec's lips in a sweet kiss. Alec kissed back, eyes falling shut as the blush that had faded seconds ago began to creep back up his neck. Damn Magnus Bane and his ability to get a respectable Shadowhunter such as himself so flustered.

Alec wrapped his arms around his Warlock's slim waist, pulling him closer as Magnus' teeth sank into the his bottom lip, biting down gently before tugging slightly. He pulled away, leaving Alec to chase after the intoxicating taste of Magnus' lips. It was a sweet kind of torture when Magnus did this to him. When he did everything he could, without lifting a single finger, to leave the poor boy breathless and dizzy with a certain type of lust he'd never known he could feel towards anyone. It was strange but not unpleasant. The feeling was always welcome. Always cherished. Always wanted.

The Shadowhunter felt like he was finally alive after years of only being a shell of a person, his heart beating in a fragile projection of what life was meant to be. But this, with Magnus, gave him life. It jump started his heart, causing it to hammer in his chest, and forced shaky breaths into his lungs. He could feel accepted and it was all because of the Warlock and his captivating eyes and delightful kisses that sent shivers running down his spine. Every nerve was set alight with the need to be touched and to touch. His eyes were finally clear after years of the Clave's bullshit clouding them, and he could finally see the world. He could see everything in a new light and he could see Magnus. All the feelings he'd pushed down and locked away were finally valid and finally acknowledged by someone Alec was pretty sure he'd fallen in love with in an instant.

"Alexander," Magnus purred, an amused smile on his face. "I was serious about using your words."

"You just look beautiful." Alec blurted out the sentence in a mess of words, speaking far too fast for the compliment to sound anything but awkward. Nevertheless, Magnus seemed to love the delivery of said compliment as his amused smile softened to one of adoration.

"Oh, darling. You're too sweet for words." Magnus pulled himself away from Alec, pressing a slender finger to Alec's lips before he could protest. "Come with me. I've been waiting all day to get you to myself and I don't intend on wasting another second stood here like fools." He moved his finger away, extending his hand in the elegant way he had the first time they'd touched way back when the whole memory demon palaver had happened. Alec took his hand now as he had done then, the touch sending a soothing warmth across his palm and up his arm.

Magnus lead the way to his bedroom. No. Alec had been with Magnus for too long for it to be just Magnus' bedroom. He hardly slept at the Institute anymore, only when he was forced to or circumstance was against him. It was _their_ bedroom now. Magnus had said so himself. Remembering the way Magnus had told him that his home was Alec's made him feel warm all over. It was a nice sort of warmth, like the warmth that always came from holding Magnus' hand or came from holding his Warlock close while he was sleeping. He certainly felt at home with Magnus, no matter where they were.

"Alexander, love, are you with me?"

Magnus' voice broke through his thoughts. Alec blinked, realizing that he was in their room, the door was closed and Magnus was sat on the bed. He was still holding Alec's hand, looking up at him as Alec was still stood up in front of him.

"Sorry..." Alec mumbled, looking down bashfully.

Magnus shifted back with a soft smile, a smile that made Alec's heart flutter and his stomach do a little backflip, his true eyes holding nothing but love and Alec could get lost in them and happily drown in the reassurance they offered, surrounding himself in the light green-gold he adored so much.

"Don't apologize, Alec. It's alright. C'mon. Take a seat, lovely." He patted his lap, the soft smile turning into something ever so slightly less innocent. The look alone gave Alec the kick he needed. He kicked off his boots, watching as Magnus shifted all the way back till he was leaning against the headboard, happily settling on the silk sheets as he watched Alec. "Would you mind getting rid of those awful clothes before getting onto my bed, sweetheart?"

Alec pulled a face, faking a hurt expression. "My clothes aren't awful. What's wrong with them?" He asked, pulling off his shirt and his slightly too-tight-but-not-tight-enough pants (according to Magnus.)

"They're concealing your body from me. That, by default, makes them awful." Magnus tilted his head slightly, an almost cat-like movement, as he watched Alec undress.

Alec rolled his eyes with a huff of laughter, ignoring the blush he could feel returning once again. He was now only in his boxers, which were a dark crimson colour. It was the only colour he allowed in his usual outfits, except for the odd pink or green sock. He crawled onto the bed, shifting to straddle Magnus' lap. He settled down with a satisfied smile, leaning forward to kiss the older male in the way he'd been fantasizing about for the last two days. His hands were resting on Magnus' shoulders, Magnus' hands on his hips, their mouths moving perfectly together, the sinfully wet slide of their lips and tongues driving them both to near insanity. It was slow and controlled but messy at the same time. The noises they made were swallowed by the other, ghosts of whimpers and groans that they both accepted greedily.

They stayed like that for a while, unaware and uncaring of how much time passed. They got lost in each other. In the familiar tastes and scents. Alec could have sworn his heart almost stopped when Magnus squeezed his hips, fingertips pressing against old bruises they fit perfectly against. And he was certain his heart did in fact stop when he pulled back and watching the Warlock's reaction and the way his usually perfect composure faltered for the Shadowhunter above him. The way Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, chased after his lips with his own lips parted, a soft breath escaping and his eyes still closed before they opened to see why Alec had stopped.

"You do that on purpose," Magnus said, voice slightly strained, rumbling low in his chest. By the angel, the way Magnus spoke when he was turned on had Alec weak.

"You do _this_ on purpose..." Alec replied, moving his hips slightly into Magnus' touch. Magnus attempted to look innocent for a moment before a smile formed once again.

"Of course I do, sweetheart. I love how much you enjoy wearing my marks." Magnus sat himself up a little straighter, brushing his words against Alec's throat. He glanced down at the bruises on Alec's pale skin, adoring the fact no one else's fingertips would ever fit them as perfectly as his own.

Alec shivered, a noise like a whine sounding from his chest. It was high pitched, higher than his usual voice, desperate and needy. It was a noise he hated making, his teeth catching his bottom lip and his eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment. The fact that Magnus could reduce him to a whining mess with a few carefully placed words and a breath against his neck was both humiliating and exciting.

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus whispered, lips suddenly close to Alec's ear. His mouth found the sweet spot just below, sucking gently. It forced another sound from Alec, muffled by how hard he was biting his lip. Magnus shook his head, pulling back. He raised a hand, cupping Alec's jaw, thumb tugging Alec's lip from between his teeth. "Let me hear you. I want to hear you. You sound beautiful. Please?"

Alec stared at Magnus for a long while before nodding, his eyes closing again. He tilted his head enticingly, encouraging Magnus to go back to what he'd been doing before- not that he'd needed much encouraging to do so in the first place. Magnus' lips were back on his throat in an instant, sharp teeth grazing against the top of the rune on his neck before a warm tongue was tracing the shape. Magnus bit down again, harder this time, causing Alec to give a little jolt, his whole body shifting and shuddering slightly. The movement had caused a delicious friction between them both, causing both males to moan, Alec's moan was pitched a little higher than the rumble Magnus had given, forming a perfect harmony.

"Do that again, love." The Warlock encouraged, leaving little open-mouthed kisses along Alec's neck, pausing every few kisses to leave a little mark.

Alec didn't need to be told twice, rolling his hips tentatively at first before finding a steady rhythm. It was slow and the speed only made the action more intimate for them both. Magnus found himself enraptured by the young Shadowhunter. Alec was slowly losing himself to the pleasure and the feeling, immersed in everything Magnus and nothing else. He wasn't even aware of how Magnus was looking at him, his eyes closed to the world as he held Magnus' shoulders tightly, body moving in a way that seemed so practiced and fluid it was almost impossible for Magnus to believe the boy had only done this with him. He'd ask how Alec knew how to move so perfectly another time.  Right now, he was happy to let his Alec enjoy the moment.

" _Ma-ah-Magnus_!" Alec whimpered out, a sudden flicker of heat curling around his spine, crackling like electric and like fire. He knew it was Magnus' magic, recognized the feeling and the sapphire glow he could see even with his eyes closed, and he could recognize the faint smell that always came with Magnus' magic. It was harsh yet subtle, strange yet enticing and Alec couldn't get enough of it. Sometimes it smelt like the air before a thunderstorm and sometimes it smelt like old books and scented candles. It always depended on what it was being used for. Right now, the smell of warm spices and cinnamon filled his nose and made him smile through the pleasure. "Oh, Gods, Mags..." Alec whispered, opening his eyes to look down at his lover.

Magnus smiled, hands still at his hips to keep him moving as he sent spirals of pleasure through Alec's body. It was becoming too much all too quickly, the build up coming fast and unexpected after such a slow start. The more magic Magnus sent through Alec's very being, the more Alec began to lose it. His body was suddenly alight with new feelings, the smallest movement of his hips threatening to push his almost oversensitive body over the edge and to release. His eyes fell shut, an almost pained noise leaving his body as he lent forward to press his face into the crook of Magnus' neck. Magnus didn't allow him to stop moving his hips, keeping him going as he turned his head to whisper praise into the ebony haired boy's ear.

"That's it, love. Just like that." Magnus sent another wave of pleasure crashing through Alec, knowing exactly how much Alec could stand and knowing that Alec was aware he could stop this at any moment if he felt uncomfortable or was pushed too far. "That's perfect. Look at you. So gorgeous. You're being such a good boy for me."

Alec mewled into the golden skin of Magnus' neck, eyes squeezed shut as little tears formed beneath his eyelids. Usually, it was humiliating that being even slightly overwhelmed brought the familiar sting to his eyes, but with Magnus it was praised and nurtured as a perfectly okay thing to happen. It was treated with care, along with the rest of what made Alec, Alec.

"Are you ready to come?" Magnus asked, feeling the familiar shudder run through Alec's body. He knew he boy so well. The pitiful little nod he felt against his neck was answer enough and he smiled, keeping his eyes open so he could watch his magic take Alec apart. "Go ahead."

Alec cried out, pressing his face more firmly against Magnus' neck as the heat pooling in his stomach became too much. His body went rigged before he was shuddering through his climax, sweet little noise falling from his lips in a steady stream. He was blinded for a moment, bright white flashing beneath his eyelids as he continued moving his hips. His orgasm came in waves, each more powerful than the other before slowly ebbing away and leaving him a trembling wreck. His breathing was quick and shallow, every other breath ending in a soft noise. His heart was beating faster than it ever did in battle or while training and his skin was flushed and burning, slightly sticky with sweat.

He barely registered the quiet click of Magnus' fingers, not noticing how clean they both suddenly were as he continued to give little shivers. Magnus stroked a gentle hand through his hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. They were silent for a moment, the only noise between them being their panting breaths.

"You with me, Alec?" Magnus asked after what felt like an eternity but may have only been a couple of minutes.

Alec nodded, pulling back with a shy little smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." He looked down at Magnus, biting his lip. "Would you like me to-"

"It's quite alright, dear." It was Magnus' turn to look slightly embarrassed. He cleared his throat, smiling up at Alec. "I got just as much from that as you." He mumbled.

Alec looked shocked for a moment before a sly grin spread across his face. He took in the fact Magnus hadn't even taken off his clothes, still in the sweats and Alec's hoody from earlier. There was sudden realization that made his grin grow wider. "Did you just get off in your pants from watching me?" He asked.

"Of course I did. You should see yourself sometime. It's ridiculous how one person can look as stunning as you did just then."

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes. He moved off of Magnus, laying down beside him with an almost triumphant smile. He, Alec Lightwood, had made the powerful Warlock, Magnus Bane, come in his pants. He ignored the fact that he himself still had his underwear on, too amazed by the fact he'd reduced Magnus to something of a horny teenager.

"I can't believe you actually came in your pants." His laugh was cut off by a pillow, plush and wrapped in silk, smacking him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laconic  
> /ləˈkɒnɪk/  
> adjective  
> (of a person, speech, or style of writing) using very few words.  
> "his laconic reply suggested a lack of interest in the topic"  
> synonyms: brief, concise, terse, succinct, short, economical, elliptical, crisp, pithy, to the point, incisive, short and sweet, compendious; More  
> abrupt, blunt, curt, clipped, monosyllabic, brusque, pointed, gruff, sharp, tart;  
> epigrammatic, aphoristic, gnomic  
> "his laconic comment"  
> •taciturn, of few words, uncommunicative, reticent, quiet, untalkative, reserved, silent, speechless, tight-lipped, unforthcoming, brusque  
> "their laconic press officer"  
> antonyms: verbose, long-winded, loquacious
> 
> If you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	3. Training and Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace wasn't the type of guy to take advantage of a sweaty, beautiful, tired Alec. He really wasn't. Honestly. But then again...

Jace wasn't the type of guy to take advantage of a sweaty, beautiful, tired Alec. He really wasn't. Honestly. But then again...  
Alec did look delightfully inviting with his hair plastered to his forehead, lip slowly oozing blood from a hit Jace had misjudged and his bare chest heaving as he watched the blonde haired Shadowhunter.

It had started off as innocent sparring. That's all Jace had meant it to be. That's all Alec had meant it to be. They both hadn't looked at each other and just asked if they wanted to go fuck on the training room floor. That would have been ridiculous, even though Jace had thought about it time and time again. He knew Alec never would because Alec, as much of a little shit as he truly was, would never go that far. His innocence was far greater than his streaks of devious behaviour. That's what Jace adored about Alexander Lightwood. He was an angel in every way and it always got Jace's heart racing. Though, breaking that angelic front down and wrecking Alec to the point where he'd agree to have sex anywhere at any point was a thing Jace was rather good at.

"Jace," Alec mumbled, breathless, shaking his head in an attempt to get some of his hair out of his eyes. It was a pointless effort as the sweat making his skin shine was keeping his hair in place. Jace had to resist the urge to reach out and tangle his hand in the shaggy mess of hair that had needed cutting ages ago.

"What?" Jace asked, both still stood in their defensive positions, fists raised to protect themselves. They'd needed to work on hand-to-hand. Jace wasn't too bad at it but Alec relied too heavily on his archery skills and Jace had agreed to help him get back into the swing of things.

"We're supposed to be sparring, not staring at each other." Alec didn't sound irritated, just mildly bored. The tone was almost infuriating to the blonde Nephilim.

"I know what we're supposed to be doing, Alec." Jace snapped, moving forward quickly. Alec moved out of the way, not expecting Jace to spin instantly, catching the taller male off guard by grabbing him in a headlock.

Alec growled softly, annoyed that he hadn't realised Jace was just playing around with him, feigning an attack to lure him into a trap. Jace's strong arm stayed around Alec's neck, keeping him in the doubled over position but not holding on tight enough to be too uncomfortable. The height difference made the position even more satisfying for Jace, who smirked down at Alec as he attempted to twist free. Jace placed a well aimed kick to the back of one of Alec's knees, moving down slightly as a long leg slid out from underneath Alec and sent him down onto his knees. Jace felt a twist in his gut, almost impossible to ignore, at the fact he had Alec in the position he enjoyed seeing him in most. It was what Maryse would call 'perverted' but he really couldn't care less.

"Now then, Alec. What did we learn from that?" Jace asked, voice deliberately condescending to try and wind up the slightly older Shadowhunter. Alec just groaned, leaning his body against Jace's side before sagging in defeat. What a beautiful sight.

Jace loosened his grip on Alec, which had been a mistake. Alec moved back onto his feet, pushing up and twisting around, suddenly stood straight and away from Jace with a smug smile on his face. Jace looked at him, astonished for a second, before getting back into the correct position, feet planted firmly as he waited for Alec to make the next move. The next move turned out to be moving in close, dropping down to avoid the swatting motion Jace made towards his head, a strong leg sweeping Jace's own legs from under him. Jace fell with a lack of grace that made Alec laugh, though the noise was only a half hearted huff. Jace made a move to get up but Alec was over him in seconds, a foot on his chest with the tip of his boot just under Jace's chin.

Jace gave in on his escape for a moment to admire the view. Alec looked like an angel, seconds after falling. Strong, graceful, proud. Hair and eyes wild, skin glistening and muscles rippling beneath. Jace was half expecting to see wings forming behind Alec, could imagine them perfectly, soot black like his hair and spread in all their powerful glory. The sight took what little breath he had left, leaving him gaping.

"Now then, Jace. What did we learn from that?" Alec asked in a tone not much unlike his own from before. The tone made Jace snarl, his thoughts leaving how beautiful Alec was for just a second.  

Jace wrapped a hand around Alec's other ankle, pulling as hard as he could. Alec was suddenly off balance and falling back, releasing Jace from beneath his foot. Jace scrambled up to his hands and knees, climbing over Alec before he had time to recover from the fall. He had Alec's hands pinned above his head and Alec's hips trapped after straddling them. He felt Alec kick out with his legs but the motion did nothing but shift Jace a tad further up, making Alec unable to move from the hips upward. It was Jace's turn to smile smugly.

"I think I win." He said, tilting his head as his hair fell into his face. He was leaning over Alec now, keeping him pinned down, depositing his weight evenly between pushing down on Alec's waist and on his wrists. He met Alec's eyes, amused that the soft green-brown of them had almost been entirely engulfed by his pupils, blown wide. Jace could barely keep himself restrained as Alec's lips parted around a soft little groan, those dangerously pretty eyes squeezing shut and his brows furrowing as Jace shifted his hips again.

"Jace," Alec started, voice slightly more whiny than usual. He paused to clear his throat but it didn't have the desired effect of returning his tone to normal and that just made Jace smile more. "Not here... Please?"

"Please?" Jace let out a small laugh, looking around. "Alec, it's late. Nobody is up. We're guarding everything remember?" It was true. They'd offered to keep an eye on the monitors and they'd only begun sparring out of boredom.

"I know- I know but what if..." Alec's head tipped back slightly so he could look around and Jace took the opportunity to dip down and scrape his teeth over the hollow of Alec's throat. The older Shadowhunter squirmed beneath him, a little whimper leaving his mouth. He couldn't put his head down to protect his neck from the sudden onslaught of kisses, having to keep his head tipped back instead which put a little strain on his voice. " _Jace_. Jace for fucks sa _\- oh!_ "

Jace looked up, noticing that Alec's eyes had fallen shut and that his hands had clenched into fists above his head. "Do you still want me to stop?" Jace asked, giving Alec a chance to truly tell him that he didn't want this. Jace would back off if Alec wanted him to. He wasn't that much of a dick.

"No.. No. Don't stop. _Please_ , Jace... _Please_." Alec's voice had changed again, desperation lacing the words, a subtle change that only Jace would have noticed. Alec wasn't exactly the most vocally expressive while talking, but that didn't go for any other noises he made. He was plenty expressive then.

Jace was still always surprised by how quickly Alec could be reduced to this. It was something he found so unbearably hot, watching Alec give in with just a few careful grazes of Jace's teeth and a roll of his hips. Alec wasn't easy. That's not what it was. Alec was just good. Alec was good and loyal and he did as he was told or did what he thought was something that'd please the person he was with. He'd lived a life of following orders and Jace knew he had a thing for being obedient in the bedroom as well. Jace wasn't complaining in the slightest. He was actually more than happy to give Alec what he wanted. After all, who was he to deny someone, as beautiful as Alec, anything? It just wouldn't do. Alec had every chance to say that he wasn't comfortable with something but Jace was pretty certain he wouldn't.

"Alright, Alec. Shh." Jace hushed his boy gently, leaning down to press a kiss to Alec's lips. Alec kissed back, enthusiastic and desperate. They both ignored the slight metallic taste of Alec's blood, too engrossed in each other to notice such an insignificant little detail.

They weren't sure how long they kissed for but it was long enough for the both of them to become incredibly hot and bothered. Jace was the first to pull back, a low groan rumbling in his chest as Alec shifted his hips beneath him. Alec responded with a tiny whimper, breath catching in his throat as he leaned up to try and get another kiss. Of course, his arms being pinned made it impossible for him to get very far. He slumped back in defeat, deciding to arch his back a little instead, trying to entice the man above him to actually do something with him.

Jace shook his head, dipping down again to leave a trail of kisses along Alec's neck and down to bite over his collarbone, tasting the salt on the taller male's skin. Jace smiled slightly as Alec's chest gave a little quiver, Alec's breathing speeding up a little more. Jace decided it was okay to let go of Alec's hands so he could continue to kiss a trail from his collarbone town to the waistband of his sweats. He sucked a mark against Alec's hipbone, growling quietly in response to Alec's little plea for _'more, please Jace, more.'_

Jace took pride in many things about himself, and one of those things was how prepared he was at all times. "I'll be right back, alright?" Jace murmured, getting up. Alec didn't seem to hear him, scrambling after him, but Jace bent down to carefully push him back onto the floor. "I'll be right back." He repeated, making sure Alec heard him this time. The taller male nodded, watching Jace carefully.

Jace moved quickly, grabbing his jacket from the other side of the room and pulling out a little sachet of lube. It was always good to have one handy, especially with someone as surprisingly sexually-unpredictable as Alec. The taller Shadowhunter was actually a lot more likely to initiate something than Jace was for the simple reason that he'd been pushing down his feelings for so long. It all sort of spilled out and usually ended up with them tangled up in a mess of limbs in either Alec or Jace's bed. It was actually quite nice to know that Alec, shy and reserved, was so infatuated that he couldn't control himself at times. It made Jace's ability to turn everything into something sexual a little less of a problem.

He made his way back over to Alec, who had been watching him from the floor for the whole time. Jace took a moment to study Alec now that he was stood above him, a small smile tugging at his lips. The powerful angel he'd imagined Alec as minutes before was nothing quite like the wrecked one he could see now. Eyes wide and bright, lips parted around soft breaths, ebony hair messy and falling over his forehead. Jace took another moment to imagine wings spread out across the floor, trembling with pent up adrenaline, just like the rest of Alec's body. The image was breath-taking. He was definitely going to commission Clary for a drawing. He had no shame.

"Jace. C'mon, please?" Alec whispered, moving to sit up again. His efforts were stopped by a foot gently pressing against his chest to push him back down. Alec was totally fine with that, the action actually making his heart skip a beat.

"Stay there, Alec." Jace repeated, smiling softly when Alec nodded for a second time. He dropped down between Alec's outstretched legs, carefully pulling off his boots before pulling off the taller male's pants. The action made Alec blush in the cute way Jace always adored. Jace moved so he could get Alec's pants off completely, knowing the move was risky but not caring, if anyone came in they'd be met with the glorious sight of Alexander Lightwood wearing nothing but boxers, socks and a crimson blush. He would have been doing them a kindness.

Jace looked down at the floor, deciding it was clean enough, pulling off Alec's boxers as well. They were green and it made Jace laugh softly, barely audible. Alec had little quirks like that. Never any colour anywhere but his underwear. He even had a pink pair, which were actually Jace's favourite because Alec would never be caught dead in them and if he was wearing them it meant that Jace had succeeded in giving Alec a good night. They were loose fitting and soft, gentle over sore skin from a good few slaps or good for hiding bruises at the tops of his thighs. Jace was determined to catch Alec in the pink ones tomorrow. That was his goal.

The blonde Shadowhunter dipped down between Alec's legs, warm breath ghosting over Alec's member. The action forced a little sound from Alec's throat, his legs moving to close out of instinct, which Jace simply stopped with his hands gripping Alec's thighs. He held on tight, knowing there'd be fingertip shaped bruises left in the morning. The thought made him smirk and Alec was obviously thinking the same thing because he moaned softly. Jace moved a little closer, lips brushing over his cock before moving up to press kisses to Alec's hipbone instead. Alec whined, pushing his hips up slightly. Jace gently swatted at Alec's thigh, a warning, causing Alec to still almost instantly. He looked like he was about to apologise but Jace moved a hand up from Alec's thigh to his stomach, pressing down ever so slightly in a reassuring and grounding manner. Alec fell silent at that, one of his own hands moving down to rest over Jace's, pressing the hand down a little more. Jace knew that, for some strange reason he'd never thought to question, the pressure of Jace's hand pressing down on Alec's stomach was enjoyable to Alec. Jace didn't think he'd ever question it, not wanting to see the blissed out smile that came with the action turn into a grimace of embarrassment.

Jace scraped his teeth over a spot on Alec's hip he knew was sensitive, amazed that he could feel the rumble of a groan through the hand on Alec's stomach. Maybe he was starting to enjoy the strange action as well. He left a nice bruise over the same spot, delighting in the noises it dragged from Alec. He moved back down, another teasing brush of his lips against where Alec desperately needed him, before he was sinking his teeth into the flesh of Alec's thigh. The bite wasn't hard but it was hard enough to cause Alec to whimper, his head coming up from the floor so he could look- somewhat rather awkwardly due to the angle- down at Jace. Jace gave him a nice mischievous grin, biting down and then sucking hard on the spot just below his other bite. He couldn't see Alec properly but he heard enough. Alec had collapsed back with another small noise, head hitting the floor with a soft _thud_.

After a couple more bruises peppered over pale skin, Jace pulled back to admire his work. It was, what he considered, an art form. Knowing just how many hickeys was enough to leave his presence lingering for a while. He knew for a fact that tomorrow he'd catch Alec shifting his legs at least once, pressing them together before spreading them out beneath a table or standing in a slightly wider stance than usual. It was a way for Jace to tease without even having to touch, knowing Alec would be able to feel the bruises rubbing against the material of his pants. Alec would pretend to hate it but then, when they were alone, he'd be needy and desperate and Jace would find himself against the nearest surface with Alec's face buried in the crook of his neck and Alec's hips moving against his own. He loved driving his boy wild. Alec was the definition of a hot mess after a day of pretending he couldn't feel the soothing ache in his thighs and the little jolts of pleasure it sent through him any time he actually couldn't do anything but acknowledge the feeling. Jace was proud of himself for finding out that hickeys in certain places were Alec's weakness. Well- one of the many he'd discovered Alec has.

Jace paused for a moment, looking around. He knew what they were doing was risky but he was known for doing reckless things. The concern was only for Alec because he'd finally coaxed the guy out of his shell and someone walking in would be enough to drop kick him straight back in and trap him there for good.

"We're gonna have to be quick and quiet, Alec. Don't want anyone running in." The true intention of his words had been to show his concern for Alec and his confidence but the sound they dragged out of Alec was enough to make him do a double-take. "That'd be embarrassing, wouldn't it? Someone working under this roof stumbling in on the head of the Institute getting fucked fast and dirty." Jace had continued with a certain amount of hesitance, half worried that he'd put Alec off and that his suspicions were wrong, but- _oh_. That had been beautiful.

Alec had his eyes shut again, a strangled noise emitting from his chest as he pushed his hips up slightly as if he couldn't control his own body. Muscles tightened underneath flushed skin and Jace could have sworn he saw the heatwaves making the air around Alec ripple a little. It was probably his imagination. He had a rather vivid imagination when he was horny. And Alec was definitely driving him to the point of incoherence with the way he was losing his own coherence. Jace talking about them getting caught had an effect on Alec that Jace would only ever see while touching him.  
 Jace knew Alec could be a little kinky at times but this was a new one and he'd never seen anything work quicker. Suddenly, fucking Alec was a little thought at the back of his head. Instead, what he wanted more than anything was to know exactly how far this new discovery went.

"D'you think you can be quiet for me, Alec?" Jace asked after a moment of just staring. He was doing that a lot.

Alec nodded, but the nod was accompanied with a soft whine.

"Are you sure? You're always so loud when I'm buried in that tight ass of yours. You're probably loud enough to wake up the whole Institute without thick walls muffling the pretty sounds you make." This was just perfect.

"Jace- I can be quiet, dammit, please?" Alec looked up at him, wiggling his hips ever so slightly. That always caught Jace's attention because it was such a bold moved to make.

"I'm not sure you can be," Jace mused, using his teeth to rip open the lube. He couldn't deny that hip-wiggle. He could never deny that hip-wiggle a thing. "Even though it's crucial to keep it down, you'd still be loud, whimpering and whining for me. Not that I'm complaining." He could see the tension in Alec's body as the Shadowhunter realised that Jace was finally about to proceed.

"Jace-"

"Maybe I should give you something to bite down on." Jace had squirted some lube onto his fingers while he'd been talking. He used his free hand to urge Alec to bring his legs up with his feet flat on the ground so he could get a good amount of access without having to twist into weird angles. "You always look good with something in your mouth and it'd be a bonus that it'd keep you quiet." One finger was already circling Alec's rim. If Jace wa anything during sex with Alec, he was straight to the point once he had a goal set. The finger pushed in a little and Jace took a moment to enjoy the hitch of Alec's breathing and the way he pressed his hands down against the floor as if he wanted to grip at the smooth surface. he things Jace had been saying were obviously working alongside Jace's hand to create the desired effect of making Alec feel good beyond words or thought.

The only word Alec was saying now was Jace's name and that was a truly satisfying thing for the younger Shadowhunter.

"How about my fingers?" Jace asked, his voice low but as casual as someone who was simply making polite conversation. "That'd quiet you down so no one heard. It'd definitely keep that gorgeous mouth occupied." Jace had pushed his finger all the way in while talking. Alec seemed to be too focused on what Jace was saying and how he was feeling to really have any shame at this point. Usually this would be where he'd get all blushy in a more innocent way than simply flushed from too much pent up sexual tension. "Would you like that, Alec?" He asked, sounding innocently curious.

Alec didn't answer with words. He didn't have to. Jace had figured the guy had some sort of oral fixation from the moment he'd started looking at Alec in a less friendly light. When he was busy, or around people, it wasn't obvious but it was when it was just him and Jace. He'd chew on pens if he was writing something, he'd get straws with drinks that didn't require a straw, he'd trace his fingers over his bottom lip while spacing out during meetings or free time. instead of replying, Alec's lips parted and he angled his head down slightly. A small noise left his open mouth as Jace twisted his finger inside Alec as well as teasingly tracing his hand up Alec's body to brush over the inviting wetness of Alec's mouth. He pulled his hand away before Alec could move to catch a finger between his lips, needing his hand free to put a little more lube on his fingers to push two inside. He was careful to be slow, letting Alec adjust and then slowly starting to fuck him with his fingers, evidently hitting all the right spots. Alec's own hand came up to clamp over his mouth, suddenly unable to focus on anything but Jace's fingers because the blonde had fallen quiet for the time being.

Jace smirked, prepping Alec the best he could. He finally decided Alec was loose enough when he could move three fingers inside of him with a reasonable amount of give. By this point, Alec was writhing and moaning against his own palm. So much for this being a quick fuck. They'd been at it a while now.

"There." Jace mumbled. He pulled his fingers out, rolling his eyes at the look of disappointment from Alec. He used the remaining lube on himself after quickly pushing off his pants. He pulled Alec up and into his lap, letting Alec slowly sink onto his cock, groaning softly when he was fully inside of Alec. The position hadn't been what Alec was expecting but he wasn't going to complain. He couldn't. Jace was buried deep inside him, his mind turning to mush as his body reflexively clenched around the intrusion. There was a slight burn that came with the first few seconds but it eased out after a moment.

The position was actually Jace's favourite. It was an awkward one at first, with Alec being so tall, but they'd found a way to make it work. Alec's legs fell perfectly around Jace's waist and Jace's legs were in the perfect position to give Alec enough room and enough support. Alec's hands gripped Jace's shoulders, the blonde's own hands on Alec's hips.  
They started slow, a roll of Alec's hips because he couldn't deal with the sudden stillness any longer. They both made another appreciative noise, Alec's slightly louder than Jace's. Jace moved his hand up, finding Alec's mouth already open to accept two fingers. He pushed his fingertips down against a soft, wet, pink tongue and hummed as Alec's mouth closed to keep them where they were.

"That's it, Alec. You gonna move for me?" Jace asked softly, knowing Alec thrived on gentle command and encouragement.

Alec whimpered, the sound muffled, his hands clamping down harder on Jace's shoulders as he slowly started to move. Jace had to admit that Alec knew how to move his body. He wasn't graceful in anything else but fighting and sex. The roll of his hips was practically sinful, and his perfect lips around Jace's fingers was just the icing on the cake. Jace let Alec enjoy the position for a little while, watching him carefully. The pleasure he was feeling was forcing soft sounds from his own lips but he was barely louder than a whisper. He was good at keeping himself completely under control until the last few seconds. But, with how long he'd wanted to do this, those seconds were nearing a lot faster than he wanted.

With a growl, Jace had pushed Alec down onto his back, moving perfectly with him so he didn't have to leave Alec's body for even a second. Alec was obviously shocked but the look of shock quickly dissolved into one of pure pleasure as Jace began to fuck into Alec with his usual strength and efficiency. Hr nipped at Jace's fingers, that only encouraging the pace and the power behind each thrust. Soon, Jace was leaning over Alec, face pressed against his shoulder as he lost his perfect rhythm to stuttering thrusts. A soft pleading noise from Alec was enough to push him over the edge faster than he'd expected. He didn't have time to feel bad because his orgasm was both mind-numbing and beautiful. It left him shaking, hips moving weakly once it was over.

Jace was about to say something along the lines of an apology, pulling back slightly to look at Alec as he made to pull his fingers away. This caused Alec, still trembling and hard and so very close, to chase after him and Jace learnt yet another new thing about the person beneath him.

The movement had been too fast, Jace's fingers forced a little too far into Alec's throat. He made a soft little choked gagging noise. Jace would have been concerned if Alec hadn't gone rigid, mouth falling open as he came between them both.

\------

"Alec.." Jace breathed out after they'd both silently cleaned up and got dressed.

"Shut up." Alec mumbled back, bringing a hand up to wipe at his wet lips. He looked both embarrassed and confused.

Jace moved over to him, catching his hand and pulling it away so he could kiss Alec hard. When he pulled back, the expression on Alec's face was still there but he'd relaxed a little.

"Just hear me out here," Jace started, giving Alec's arm a little flick as the taller male opened his mouth as if to protest or complain. "That was one of the hottest things I've ever witnessed."

That had Alec shocked enough that he had nothing to reply with.

"You've got ten minutes to recover before you're getting your ass into my bedroom so I can fuck you again. I'm gonna go wake someone up and ask them to take the next watch shift.

Alec nodded without a word. He was suddenly excited again, the glint of mischief in Jace's eyes making him feel so much better about what had happened before.

After ten minutes, they made their way to Jace's room.

"Again" became another "again" and then another one after that. Jace found himself thanking every and any god for the stamina rune they both had. If only it helped with not being tired after getting only two hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus++
> 
> Izzy coughed into her morning coffee as Alec limped out of his room, neck covered in bruises. Jace looked up from where he was sat, smiling slightly at Alec's posture and messy hair. Clary looked over at Jace and then at Alec before her and Izzy both made eye contact.  
> The girls kept themselves composed until Alec came to sit with them, wincing ever so slightly.  
> Izzy ended up spilling her coffee and had to escort Clary away before she collapsed onto the floor, crying with laughter.  
> Jace just watched in amusement as Alec stared somewhere into the middle-distance, a long suffering expression on his face.
> 
> If you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitterr or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	4. Angels and Cocktails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was too shy to approach either of them with any of his desires. Both Magnus and Jace knew it but they also knew exactly what their boy needed to loosen him up into talking about such things. 
> 
> "Cocktails!" Magnus declared, clapping his hands together and standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all you kinky motherfuckers out there.. So many kinks. These will all be focused on in different chapters and I will put warnings in for each one from now on. 
> 
> Kink list in case you want anything else focused on- http://fetishfuel.wikia.com/wiki/Examples_of_Common_Kinks,_Tropes,_Clich%C3%A9s,_and_Fetishes
> 
> This is purely a filler chapter. I've been feeling a little crappy lately but I'll be back to normal very soon.

Alec was too shy to approach either of them with any of his desires. Both Magnus and Jace knew it but they also knew exactly what their boy needed to loosen him up into talking about such things.

"Cocktails!" Magnus declared, clapping his hands together and standing up.

Alec was laying on the couch, head resting on Jace's lap and his legs resting on the armrest with his feet sticking off the end. Magnus had been sat on Jace's other side. He was thankful that his couch was big enough to allow this sort of position. They all were. He tipped his head back, Jace's hand pausing in the dark as he also looked at the Warlock. Him and Magnus had been planning this for a while. Alec was reserved and quiet while sober, but he became extremely flirty and sexual when drunk. Usually it was in the form of dirty jokes. No one would ever be able to forget the time Alec had to convince his parents that _'No, I don't actually intend on going down on Magnus until I have to evolve gills.'_ Neither Izzy, Magnus, Jace nor Clary had ever laughed so hard in their lives. Poor Alec. He hadn't gotten drunk since that incident.

"I'm alright, thanks, Mags." Alec mumbled, going back to inspecting the arrow held delicately in his fingers. It was something he did to wind down, his quiver close to the couch so he could reach down and inspect each pointed object it held.

"Oh, come on, Alec." Jace flicked his cheek gently, receiving a disgruntled look from the older Shadowhunter. "Your mom isn't around. It's fine."

Alec let out a heavy sigh, shifting to sit up and look between them both. Magnus had made three cocktails and was holding two in his hands. He passed one to Jace and then held the other out to Alec. Alec knew neither of them would push further if he refused but he had missed the strong taste of alcohol quite a bit. "Fine." He mumbled, taking the drink with the ghost of a smile on his lips. Both Jace and Magnus gave each other a subtly relieved look before looking away from each other.

They both watched as Alec took a sip of his drink, smiling slightly. Alec always pulled a face at the first sip of a drink, even if he enjoyed the taste. it was one of the many little quirks that made Alec infuriatingly impossible not to love.

"You're both staring. I'm not blind or stupid," he looked between them both with a cautious expression. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, my dear. I assure you we simply want to have a-"

"Fun night. We haven't had one of them in a while." Jace butted in, cutting Magnus off before he could finish his sentence. It made Alec roll his eyes. Jace looked smug and Magnus looked annoyed. They always did this and it was getting old. They pretended to despise each other at times but Alec wasn't oblivious. They didn't hate each other in the slightest. Maybe at the beginning but not now.

"Right." He was also aware they were lying but he trusted them enough that it didn't bother him. They never lied about anything big, only petty little things that they would admit to later.

"Well then. Now that's cleared, drink up boys." Magnus gave Alec a sweet smile, softer than Jace's but the blonde's was just as sweet.

\---------- A lot of cocktails later ----------

"Alien." Alec slurred out, laughing when Magnus gave him a questioning look from the floor. "The film." Magnus still looked lost and now Jace was even looking openly confused.

They were all wasted. Absolutely pissed. Magnus made amazingly strong drinks and they'd had quite a few. Alec was sprawled out on the couch, one long leg hooked over the back and the other was resting on the armrest. His drink was sitting on his chest, a hand keeping it steady. He had to sit up to take a drink but he didn't mind. Jace was sat, cross-legged on the floor, drink held in both hands like a precious object. Magnus was laying on the rug, head resting on one of Jace's thighs.

"Dicks." Alec said next, making them both frown even more.

"What the hell -- are you talking about, Alec?" Jace asked, stopping half way through to sip his drink.

"I agree with Jace. What are you on about." Magnus' tone was amused and soft.

"Dicks look like the baby alien that bursts out of that guys chest in Alien." Alec had been thinking that since the first time he watched the film. Damn Simon Lewis and his insisting that they all had film nights together.

All three of them were silent for a moment before Jace snorted into his drink and Magnus started laughing. Alec followed with the laughter until they all couldn't laugh any longer. There was a pause where they all looked at each other and then they were giggling again.

"Wow, Alec. Just wow. I have no words." Jace shook his head, tapping his glass. Magnus clicked his fingers and the empty cup was full again.

"Yeah, because you know I'm right. I mean... They don't have mouths but the shape is pretty much the same."

Magnus shook his head, sitting up. He crawled over to sit with his back resting against the couch, leaning his head back to rest it against Alec's stomach. "You're an odd one, Alexander. But I do agree."

Jace shifted over to sit by Magnus, resting his chin on his hand, his elbow on the couch. There was another silence where they all sipped at their drinks before Magnus seemed to perk up, eyes sparkling with a mischief that only came with a 'good idea'. Jace knew what was coming and sat up a little straighter. They were finally where they'd been planning to be.

"Y'know what we haven't talked about?" Magnus asked, looking between his two Shadowhunters.

"What haven't we talked about?" Jace asked, helping prompt the conversation.

"Kinks." Magnus raised both hands, one still holding his drink, wiggling his fingers.

"That's true." Alec mumbled, turning his head to look at the both of them. "It would be useful to know these things, come to think of it."

Magnus nodded his agreement and Jace made a little _'mm-hmm'_ noise.

"You're wanting me to go first, aren't you?" Alec asked after a few more seconds of staring at each other.

They both nodded eagerly, scrambling to sit facing him, cross-legged like two little kids waiting eagerly to hear a story.

"Well..." Alec sighed, thinking. "We all have a thing for certain parts of BDSM so that's something I don't have to say." God. This was a harder question than he'd though it would be. "Anything to do with being claimed. That's a very definite one."

"Makes sense." Magnus nodded, smiling as he reached out to gently poke at the bruise on Alec's neck from him and then trace the bruise just under that that Jace had left there.

"Yeah. Anything else?" Jace asked. Alec was kinky and they both knew it, he just never said anything.

"Choking... Sort of, I guess." He had a lot and it was almost slightly embarrassing. "I don't know if it's a kink but I certainly have a thing for like- someone blowing on certain parts of my body."

Magnus laughed softly, tipping his head slightly. "Y'know what? I really like that, too." The reassurance gave Alec a little push, giving him a little more confidence.

"Forced orgasms are definitely something I enjoy." The words came out confidently, shocking all three of them before Alec shrugged and continued. "Being slightly uncomfortable during whatever's going down... Like being pressed against a hard surface of cold surfaces against hot skin kind of thing. I think that also includes like- multiple orgasms. Manhandling is good as well. Tickling, too."

Jace and Magnus looked at each other. They were happy to just let Alec keep listing if that's what was going to happen. They hadn't expected anything more than two but then again, they weren't surprised that Alec was surprising them.

"Face-fucking." Jace choked on his drink but Alec didn't seem to notice, continuing. "Dry-humping too. That's always fun." He glanced over at Magnus who gave a knowing smirk. Jace huffed. "Praise... Praise and tenderness. That one's good too. I also have a thing for your hands. Both of you." He looked between them both. "They're both so different but they're both so perfect."

Jace hummed quietly in agreement. "I think that's a shared one between us all."  

"Magic." Alec said after leaning up to drink some more of his drink. Both Jace and Alec looked at Magnus' expression and smiled. "Specifically yours."

"Well, I'm flattered." Magnus smiled a little, shaking his head at his two angels who were both smirking devilishly. He was a bad influence sometimes. "Anything else?"

"I can't think of anything... What about you two?"

"Noise." Jace was the first to answer. They both looked at him in confusion and he cleared his throat. "Like... Screaming or yelling during sex; whimpering or sobbing; purring, growling; slurping or moaning enthusiastically during blow-jobs, That sort of stuff." He didn't say anything else on that but they all knew who he really enjoyed hearing during sex. Both him and Magnus were impossibly turned n by the noises Alec was capable of making.

"Orgasm denial." Magnus offered up casually. "Not my own. To others." They both knew that one far too well. "Watching the effects I have on others as well. I love it when someone shivers when I touch them or when their stomach tightens in a certain way. Even blushing gets me a little hot and bothered." Again, him and Jace both knew who he was talking about.

"Watching someone fight for me." Alec said. That was something that always got him worked up.

"Restraining and being restrained." Jace sipped his drink again. The conversation was almost comically casual.

"Wall sex and shower sex." Magnus smiled. He'd surprised both boys with how easily he could lift them. Both had been fucked against the wall the couch was facing.

"Sexual movements." Jace looked at Alec, again mostly talking about Alec but he did enjoy watching Magnus' back arch when he was truly enjoying something. "All of it. Back arching; hips lifting; thrusting back; writhing, jerking, bucking; clenching; grinding or rocking; trembling or shivering; hooking legs around shoulders; pressing someone's legs back toward the bed; riding someone's fingers."

"Stop talking about me." Alec whined, knowing that both of them were thinking about him by the way they were looking at him.

"Slow, sleepy, morning sex." Magnus said in a wistful tone after Alec had stopped pouting. All three of them made the same sort of dreamy noise, making them all laugh.

"I have a very important one." Jace stated, holding up a hand for them all to listen to him. "Alec looking well fucked."

Magnus laughed, delighted. "Oh yes. I agree with you there, Shadowhunter."

Alec covered his face with his free hand, groaning as he blushed. "Shut up. You're both mean. Anyway. That's all I've got."

"Same." Jace huffed, smirking. This had been successful. Alec was going to kill them both in the morning but they didn't care. "Hey, Magnus." The talk, however, had gotten him in the mood for something.

"Yes, Jace?" Magnus seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

"How about we put one of our kinks in action?" He set his glass down and Magnus did the same.

Alec looked at them both, the predatory gazes sent his way making him shiver. "Guys?"

"We haven't seen Alexander look well fucked in a while, have we?" Magnus was definitely on board now.

"No. Not for at least twelve hours."

"Guys..." Alec sat up, biting his lip as they both got up. Magnus took his drink and set it down as Jace pulled Alec to his feet. Alec was now definitely on board too.

Jace dragged Alec into their shared bedroom, Magnus following moments later after clearing everything up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus+++
> 
> Alec woke up, warm and content, maybe just a little achy from last nights rather vigorous activates. The symptoms of the hangover he should have weren't there and he knew it was thanks to Magnus' magic.  
> Alec opened his eyes to the soft light spilling in through the open window, a summer breeze bringing in the smell of flowers from the balcony. Jace was the first person he saw, blonde hair lighter in the sunlight. His expression was soft and calm as he slept, an arm slung over Alec's waist with his fingertips lightly resting on Magnus' hip.  
> The dark haired Shadowhunter turned his head and saw Magnus next. He was asleep as well, expression as soft and calm as Jace's. His hair was down and curling over his forehead in an adorable mess. his arm was resting just above Jace's, their arms just touching, the only difference being that he had his hand holding Jace's free hand. Alec knew they'd both pull away the instant the awoke and realised what they were doing, even if they did care about each other, but Alec thought that it was cute and was content in not waking them up just yet so they could enjoy each other and him without pretending they didn't need to.  
> Alec nodded to himself before closing his eyes again. He was happy where he was, between the two people he loved most and not having to chose. He knew he could stay like they were now forever and none of them knew that they'd never want to be anywhere else.
> 
> As always if you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	5. My Poor Broken Shadowhunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stupid, stupid, Nephilim." The words were murmured quietly into the darkness of their bedroom. 
> 
> Jace hid his face against Magnus' neck, taking in a shaky breath. There was no bite in those words. There was nothing but affection and exasperation as arms wrapped around Jace's body. Never had anyone treated him so gently and with so much love. It was too much, and to think this had all started because Magnus had told him he was beautiful.

"Stupid, stupid, Nephilim." The words were murmured quietly into the darkness of their bedroom.

Jace hid his face against Magnus' neck, taking in a shaky breath. There was no bite in those words. There was nothing but affection and exasperation as arms wrapped around Jace's body. Never had anyone treated him so gently and with so much love. It was too much, and to think this had all started because Magnus had told him he was beautiful.

*

It wasn't as if Jace hadn't been told he was attractive. That wasn't the case. He'd been called handsome just as many times as he'd been called arrogant. No, it was the word 'beautiful' that had caught him off guard. Magnus and him were settling down for the night and Magnus had simply told him, while stroking delicate fingers over his jaw, that he was beautiful. Jace had been left speechless as Magnus clicked his fingers and the lights turned off. Magnus' hands and his voice had been so soft but they'd hit him hard. The word burrowed deep under his skin and struck a chord right at the core of his very being. It was almost painful, his chest tightening around a trembling breath.

How could a creature, as gorgeous and powerful as Magnus, call _him_ beautiful? Jace wasn't blind. He knew he was good looking and he took great pride in his physique, but beautiful had never been a word he had applied to himself. No one had applied that word to him. It was such a shock to hear that he'd gone tense, unable to really figure out how to respond correctly. Magnus had noticed the shift and instantly asked him what was wrong. Even through the darkness, the glow close to his face told him that Magnus' eyes were open and his glamour had slipped.

In their room there had never been any judgment. Jace was allowed to be stripped back to his true self, painfully open for Magnus to see. Feeling vulnerable yet safe had been openly encouraged by the both of them. So, when Magnus asked him if he was okay in a voice as smooth and soothing as the cool satin sheets pulled over his body, Jace had made the smallest noise at the back of his throat. That noise had been followed by a small _'_ '' _m not..._ ' that had Magnus pulling him close.

"Stupid, stupid, Nephilim." The words were murmured quietly into the darkness of their bedroom.

A soft hand, buzzing with barely contained power, ran through Jace's hair. It always astounded Jace; the way Magnus was so soft yet the magic coursing through his veins electrified his touch. Sometimes it bordered on a tickling sensation, while other times it was dangerously close to being slightly painful. Though, on occasions such as this, the magic was as careful and caring as Magnus himself. Jace couldn't, and would never, understand how Magnus had managed to stay so kind and so loving and so good after all he'd seen and the pure power he had itching to be released. Jace knew he wouldn't have been able to cope.

"My poor, broken, little Shadowhunter." The words made Jace's chest impossibly tighter, breathing becoming almost impossible. Each new description of himself was getting oddly sweeter. Stupid Nephilim to broken and little. Jace knew that the next description would be something adoring. He knew but he wasn't ready. The praise was always too overwhelming, no matter how many times they did this.

"So sweet. So kind and selfless. Such a good, _beautiful_ angel."

Heat settled in, spreading through his whole body. It was the same burning in his cheeks that came from humiliation. It was the same sort of burning that accompanied harsh, objectifying words after or during a quick fuck with a complete stranger. The only difference was it was hitting Jace in a completely different way. It was humiliation making his skin flush but this humiliation came from being unable to believe the words spoken so truthfully into his ear. It was humiliation that was far more complex than simply being made to feel like an object of someone else's satisfaction.

Jace gripped Magnus tighter as a leg slid between his own, a warm thigh pressing up against the ache of pleasure in his groin. He whimpered, moving his hips hesitantly against the offered source of friction. They'd found out early on that Jace responded nicely to gentle praise spoken into his ear. Even if it made him feel slightly ashamed and slightly humiliated, the way Magnus said every word with so much dedication and love made Jace's body shudder and react eagerly. There was acceptance in Magnus' speech, and Jace had never been on the receiving end of such trust and loyalty from any former lover. It was intense and intimate and every part of him tingled as if the words were gently manipulating every nerve in his body.

It was all too much.

"I could make you come like this, couldn't I, darling?" Magnus asked softly, hand still stroking Jace's hair as the other moved down to lightly grip his ass to urge him into moving a little more against Magnus' leg. "You always respond so nicely. Always so good for me. Your submission is always as divine as it is sinful. An angel allowing someone such as me to touch and praise and _tempt_ ," the word was growled out, emphasised by a squeeze to the Shadowhunter's firm buttock. "It's simply exquisite. You drive me wild, my Nephilim."

Jace was trembling already. His body gave little jolts as he ground against the leg pressed to his crotch, his eyes squeezed shut against the sudden burn of tears. He whined as Magnus shifted his leg to press up more firmly, hand still kneading at his ass as he moved.

"Do you want to come tonight, my dear?" Magnus asked quietly after a moment. At times like these, Magnus always liked to ask. Sometimes Jace didn't feel like he deserved it and Magnus would tease him mercilessly while pressing praise and magic into his skin until Jace couldn't take anymore and Magnus let him sleep. At times like that, Jace would wake up to sweet kisses against his neck and then he'd be treated to glorious morning sex.

Tonight wasn't one of those nights. Tonight was a night that Jace wanted to get off. Jace wanted to believe every word spoken to him and wanted to be pushed over the edge, believing that he deserved every loving touch he was receiving. He sobbed out a small plea for release into the crook of Magnus' neck and Magnus nodded, hushing Jace with a trail of magic brushed through his hair and down his neck to dance down his spine. The feeling made Jace gasp, magic always making the intimate connection stronger.

Jace was breathing hard, hot and wet against Magnus' skin. Magnus had moved his hand from Jace's hair to rub at his back, massaging sapphire sparks of magic into his heated skin. Each pleasurable buzz made Jace squirm a little more, writhing and grinding against Magnus' thigh. Another sob of ecstasy passed his lips as that hand on his ass brushed down over his underwear to press a finger between his cheeks to tease the tight ring of muscles.

It was all too much. The friction against his trapped cock, the pressure against his hole, the magic dancing through every part of him. Magnus hadn't stopped murmuring quiet words to him. Ones of praise and reassurance. Words that made him truly believe that he was good and that he was beautiful and that he did deserve the love of his Warlock and that he didn't deserve any of the pain he'd endured.

Jace was crying, which didn't happen often. There were tears slipping down his cheeks, wetting Magnus' warm skin as Jace kept his face hidden. The noises he was making were gradually rising in pitch and volume as he got closer. Soft moans and whimpers, whines and sobs, tiny little groans and harsh breaths. Nothing was being held back and the emotions Jace was experiencing were so raw and so intense that he thought he may just implode if he didn't come.

"You are beautiful, Jace. " Magnus stated with no room for argument. "So beautiful like this. Writhing against me as it all gets too much. I want you to come for me. Can you do that, angel? I want you to let go. I've got you. Come for me."

Jace cried out, warmth and overwhelming pleasure coursing through him as he came. White burst behind his eyelids, his body shuddering violently as he came and came, his orgasm draining him of any energy he'd had. It felt like it lasted for hours. The pleasure didn't stop until Jace was openly sobbing, begging for it to both stop and continue. He knew that it was magic that was prolonging the experience and he knew that Magnus and himself knew his limits. If he chose to, he could make everything stop, but the mind numbing pleasure was far more desirable.

After a little while longer, it began to ebb away. Jace felt himself whimper, lost as the pleasure left him drained. He was panting hard, his face hot and wet from tears. He could feel the mess in his underwear but that wasn't something he could bring himself to actually care about. Shudders wracked his body, slowly subsiding along with all of the pleasure.

The lamp came on at the sound of a click, soft hands pulling him back so cat-eyes could study his face. There was worry and love there, and Jace couldn't help the blissed out smile that spread at his lover's expression. He felt spacey. His body ached and his cheeks were still wet. Magnus wiped away his tears, doing a little hand movement to clean Jace up. He sighed softly, cradling Jace close for a moment before finally speaking.

"How are you feeling?"

Jace hummed softly, barely able to raise his hand to give Magus a thumbs up. Magnus laughed, a beautiful sound that was full of a different kind of magic. Jace felt some of his strength coming back at the sound, lifting his head to catch Magnus' smile. He pulled himself up a little to kiss Magnus softly. The Warlock kissed back with a happy little hum, using his strength to keep Jace steady.

"'M fucking parched," Jace spoke against Magnus' lips. Magnus laughed again and Jace happily swallowed up the noise in another kiss.

Magnus gently urged him to sit up, steadying him with a hand on his back as a glass of water materialised out of nowhere. He helped Jace hold it, making it disappear in a cloud of shimmering blue once Jace had finished.

They both collapsed back into bed, Jace turning over so his back was against Magnus' chest. Magnus wrapped his arms around Jace, nuzzling his face into the messy hair spread across the pillow.

"Goodnight, love." Magnus whispered.

Jace didn't reply. He simply smiled, eyes closing as the lamp turned off again.

Jace fell asleep feeling safe and loved and so worth every single good thing he'd earned and been given.  
Magnus stayed awake for a little while, overcome with pride and adoration for his sleeping angel.  
They were both so in love it wasn't even funny but neither of them cared. They both deserved it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay hey.. I just wanted to say sorry for the use of the words groin and buttock.  
> I was actually crying with laughter and had to pause to make myself a cup of tea to calm down when I wrote buttock... I'm so immature. Anyway. Thanks for reading. Sorry updates are so slow guys.
> 
> I'm also really sorry it's short! I'm super distracted and busy at the moment with a load of random crap but hopefully things will get better! Thank you for being so patient and reading my shitty writing. You guys are amazing! Remember to leave requests for scenarios/kinks for these lovesick, horny idiots
> 
> And, of course, like I always put- If you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	6. Innocence and Subtlety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus walked into the shared bedroom, dressed in his usual comfortable lounging clothes, finding Alec sat on the bed typing something into his laptop.
> 
> "Hey, love," Magnus cooed softly. "What are you doing?" He crawled onto the bed, moving up so he could lean his head on Alec's shoulder.
> 
> "Nothing important," Alec murmured, brows furrowed as he typed something else.
> 
> Magnus smirked, turning his head to press his lips to Alec's neck a single time, using his right hand to shut his laptop. "I was hoping you would say that." He chuckled low in his throat as he picked up on the way Alec's breath hitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HATE/ARE TRIGGERED BY DADDY KINK PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER. THIS WAS FROM A PROMPT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> If you enjoy Daddy kink then read it. Be my guest.

Magnus walked into the shared bedroom, dressed in his usual comfortable lounging clothes, finding Alec sat on the bed typing something into his laptop.

"Hey, love," Magnus cooed softly. "What are you doing?" He crawled onto the bed, moving up so he could lean his head on Alec's shoulder.

"Nothing important," Alec murmured, brows furrowed as he typed something else.

Magnus smirked, turning his head to press his lips to Alec's neck a single time, using his right hand to shut his laptop. "I was hoping you would say that." He chuckled low in his throat as he picked up on the way Alec's breath hitched.

Magnus continued to kiss along Alec's neck, discarding his laptop somewhere along the way. He didn't even need to look by this point, too used to getting rid of objects that were blocking his access. Alec was always doing something, like reading or watching something, when Magnus needed him. After a few moments of awkwardly craning his neck to press kisses to the most sensitive parts of his Shadowhunter's neck, Magnus sat up, pulling the raven haired boy into his lap.

Magnus pushed his fingers beneath Alec's shirt, and when he didn't protest, he pulled the shirt over his head to trace his hands across pale skin, framed by muscles, healed scratches and intricate runes.

Alec let out a small groan as Magnus continued to kiss his neck. It was obvious Magnus was getting him worked up by the way he couldn't help but press himself down against Magnus, circling his hips, grinding into him.

Magnus slid his hand across the waistband of Alec's sweatpants, before sliding them underneath the waistband to find Alec's ass. He gave a light squeeze, encouraging his boy to move a little more. Alec whined softly at the feeling, following what Magnus wanted before deciding he needed to get them off. He managed to struggle out of his sweats, tearing Magnus' shirt off as well.

Magnus laughed as his tongue made its way across Alec's throat, lightly biting the bump of his collar bone and continuing down his neck, sure to leave marks. Alec loved it when Magnus left marks against his skin. They both knew that. They'd figured it out very early on, when an accidental bite had turned into a make out session on the couch.

Alec buried his head in the crook of Magnus' shoulder, still moving his hips, the feeling of Magnus rubbing against him and the light stinging burn of his teeth made the younger male shiver. It was always intense. He always found himself unable to focus, unable to keep a level head. Usually he had to keep wraps on everything he was thinking because he didn't to end up saying something embarrassing. Though, he'd completely forgotten to do so this time.

Alec let out a tiny whimper against Magnus' skin and then an even tinier whisper of, "Daddy.."

Magnus froze.

So did Alec.

Alec leaned away and stared at Magnus, eyes wide and cheeks a stunning shade of red. He was panicking a little, finding himself at a loss for words to explain himself. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I -" 

Magnus silenced him by leaning forward to bite the shell of Alec's ear. The young Shadowhunter's panicked tone died off, melting into a whiny breath. "Say it again," Magnus practically growled, lips still close to Alec's ear.

Alec blinked. He looked shocked for a moment before returning his head to the crook of Magnus' neck. He took a few deep breaths, holding onto the Warlock's shoulders as he began to slowly move his hips again. Magnus groaned at the movement, the noise of utter satisfaction making Alec tremble.

"Daddy," Alec said softly, more shy than the first time. His tone was breathy and timid, higher than usual. It made Alec flush a little. Shame, humiliation and pleasure mixed together, forming an oddly intoxicating feeling.

But, when Magnus bit down on the deflect rune on Alec's neck, Alec let out a louder, "Daddy!" leaning against Magnus completely. He was barely breathing, hands shaking and body wracked with pleasured little tremors. They were barely doing anything but it was already too much for Magnus' poor Shadowhunter to deal with.

Magnus slid the rest of Alec's clothes off, hands gentle as they caressed smooth skin, the sight of his beautiful Shadowhunter almost making him groan. Alec was absolutely sinful in every way and that fact was made even better by the fact Alec didn't know it. He'd never watched the way his muscles rippled as he desperately rocked his hips or the way he looked while he trembled in Magnus' lap. Magnus made a mental note to fuck Alec in front of a mirror at some point.

Alec moved so Magnus could remove more of his own clothes, finally managing to get rid of every little barrier that had been stopping the skin on skin contact both of them had craved so badly. Alec was still clinging to Magnus but their position had shifted. He was straddling one of Magnus' thighs, grinding against it with his forehead pressed against Magnus' shoulder.

"Would you allow me to explore this new development, my love?" Magnus asked softly, amused and captivated by the breathless huffs Alec was giving.

Alec's hips faltered for a moment. It was obvious he was thinking hard. After what felt like hours, he nodded. It was a meek movement but Magnus caught it and smiled ever so slightly. This was a kink he hadn't indulged in a long while. It was rather exciting.

He knew a lot about Alec, and knew where this was coming from. The desperation and need of approval. The need of gentle discipline and someone to tell him what to do. It made Magnus' chest tighten for a moment. Alec was lost without order and he trusted Magnus enough to allow him to give that order. As much as it made the Warlock want to weep, it also sent a surge of satisfied energy through him. 

"Alright, sweetheart. Good boy," Magnus started slow with his words, hands careful against the small of Alec's back. "That's it. Keep moving your hips for me." 

The tense energy that had been surrounding Alec seemed to have eased away. His shoulders sagged, jaw going slack as his hands twitched a little. Magnus knew what tone to use on his boy. Firm and dominant but oh so gentle and caring. It got the loveliest reactions from Alec.

Alec followed Magnus' instruction, small little sounds slipping past his lips as he did so. Magnus loved that in particular; how vocal Alec was once he got into the swing of things. 

"You're being such a good boy for Daddy, aren't you, sweetheart?" Magnus had turned his head, whispering his words into Alec's ear as the Shadowhunter continued to grind against his thigh. 

Alec nodded quickly, the motion jerky and forced. His mind was too dazed to focus on such movements. Magnus' chuckle at his response didn't help his state.

"I wish I could take that as confirmation but I'd like to hear it from you." Magnus rub his thumb against his index and middle finger, channeling some of his magic to them to slick them up. he gave Alec a moment to reply but didn't get anything close to words. One finger moved down, pushing lightly against Alec's hole.

Alec gave a jolt, a shocked whimper escaping. He pushed back against the finger after a second, accepting it with enthusiasm and desperation. Magnus didn't protest or pull his finger back, allowing Alec to take the single digit. As soon as his finger was in all the way, he crooked it a little, using both his finger and a little bit of magic to rub against Alec's prostate. The sudden onslaught  of pleasure had Alec lost and overwhelmed. 

He squirmed in Magnus' lap, letting out a little cry as he felt an orgasm building. Magnus didn't stop for a second, even as Alec's body started to tremble more violently. Even when Alec bit down on his shoulder, tears in his pretty hazel eyes as things became just a little too much. 

He was so close, whimpers and whines escaping with every labored breath. So close. 

_So close-_

Magnus stopped. He pulled his finger and his magic away, stilling Alec's hips. A sob of frustration ripped it's way out of Alec's throat, his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Daddy, please!" Alec cried out, trying to move his hips. "Please... No... I was so close." His voice trailed off, sounding pathetic towards the end as he gave up struggling. He collapsed against Magnus, sniffling pitifully.

"I know, sweetheart, but you didn't answer my question." Magnus found himself gripping Alec's hips a little tighter than he really needed to, squeezing as he spoke. Alec didn't seem to mind as he hid his face against Magnus' chest with a soft moan. "I asked if you knew you were being such a good boy for me. Such a good boy."

The words elicited a quiet mewl from Alec as he shifted his hips ever so slightly to get Magnus to squeeze them. 

"Yeah..." Alec breathed, giving a small nod. "Wanna be a good boy for you. Daddy, please? I was so close." 

Magnus smiled softly, letting go of Alec's hips. The Shadowhunter jumped into action, hips moving in a slow yet desperate manner. The noise of pure, unfiltered need that Alec made had Magnus feeling a little weak but he wanted to hear more. He made sure his fingers were slicked again, pushing both into the slightly stretched ring of muscle. Alec whimpered quietly but he was soon pushing against the two fingers inside of him. 

Magic pulsed through Magnus' fingers, delivered to Alec's prostate as they pressed against it. Alec lost it again, the feeling bordering on painful. It was unrelenting and merciless, the pleasure never seeming to end. It had the Shadowhunter writhing in Magnus' lap and Magnus had never been happier with someone's reaction to him being in control. 

"Are you gonna come for Daddy, my dear?" Magnus murmured, voice making it obvious that it was an order hidden in a question. 

"Oh-  Daddy!" Alec cried out as he came, throwing his head back as his whole body shuddered. 

Magnus watched with unmasked awe. Alec looked gorgeous. Vulnerable and lost with the pleasure of it all as he rode out the high of his orgasm. He didn't stop moving on Magnus' fingers, even as he began to tremble again. 

Magnus pulled back after he was sure Alec's orgasm had finally began to ebb away. He gave Alec a moment or two to collect himself before guiding him to sink down on Magnus' painfully neglected cock. 

Alec didn't protest, sinking down easily. His muscles were too lax for there to be much resistance at that moment. He was tired but more than happy to help Magnus out. He actually craved it, no matter how much it took to actually tighten around Magnus to give him a slight squeeze.

Magnus groaned once Alec was fully seated, still in his lap, putting his hands on Alec's hips. He pulled Alec close to his body, rolling his hips up into his Shadowhunter. Alec let out another pitiful noise, gasping against Magnus' neck. Alec held onto the Warlock, arms draped over his shoulders, hands meeting behind him. 

"You gonna let Daddy use you now?" Magnus asked in a hushed voice spoken against Alec's ear.

"Please," Alec begged, giving a slight nod.

Magnus smiled softly, continuing to move his hips and help Alec move as well. It wasn't much but it was enough. It felt amazing to be entirely engulfed in Alec. He was warm and strong and so soft like this. He clung to Magnus, seemingly so much younger than he actually was, vulnerable and open for Magnus to take, touch and fix.  

MAgnus and Alec continued to move, Alec finally pulling back from Magnus' neck to pess a kiss to Magnus' lips. The gesture was sweet and innocent but it seemed to have some sort of effect on Magnus. The completely trusting, adoring emotion put into the kiss had Magnus coming with no warning. He groaned softly, gripping onto Alec as his hips got ever so slightly rough for a moment. Alec whimpered at the feeling of being filled, his body giving a little shiver. 

Magnus took a few minutes to catch his breath before lifting Alec off of him. He clicked his fingers, cleaning everything up and dressing them in underwear. Alec let out an appreciative hum, stretching out in the bed. The action reminded Magnus of a cat and it made the Warlock smile.

"Need anything?" He asked softly. 

Alec nodded after a moment of just laying there. He opened his eyes to look up at Magnus. 

"I need a power nap and cuddles." Alec shrugged slightly with a small smile.

Magnus chuckled softly, snuggling up to Alec's side. "Alright, love. Get some sleep."

Alec snuggled close as well, smiling still. "I love you... Thank you for being so-" 

Magnus hushed him with a finger pressed to his lips. "It's compltely alright. We'll talk later about that sort of thing, okay?"

Alec nodded, relaxing and closing his eyes. "Alright. Night, I guess."

"Yeah. Goodnight, my love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP me and the respect I had from people yeh...
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and don't forget- If you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	7. You've Got the Devil in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months and months of sneaking around. It was all Alec thought about. He was always wondering about getting caught or about having to stop one day. He was always worrying about the day Jace decided he wasn't worth the hassle any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just a little warning that there is a bit of [facefucking] in this so yeah... Watch out for that if it makes you uncomfortable.  
> Sorry to everyone who couldn't read the last update because of what it covered. Things will be back to usual now <3

Months and months of sneaking around. It was all Alec thought about. He was always wondering about getting caught or about having to stop one day. He was always worrying about the day Jace decided he wasn't worth the hassle any longer. It wasn't as if Jace had ever given him reason to think that but Alec always found himself to be more of a worrier than a rational thinker about things that included his Parabati. 

The sight of Jace had him breathless in seconds. The blonde's hair was a mess, falling over his forehead and into his eyes as he walked up to Alec. His eyes were alight with a mischief the older Shadowhunter always found made him weak. Jace's smile was small but genuine as he reached Alec and it made his heart ache. He wanted this so bad but he couldn't risk being broken by being tossed aside. 

"Hey," Jace grinned. He ran his hand through his hair and Alec found he couldn't help but track the movement. Those hands had done so much to him. Rough and calloused yet so gentle. _God_ , they were so gentle-

Alec swallowed, turning away without a word. He lead the way to his bedroom, making sure no one was around as he pushed the door open and let Jace in first. He was suddenly extremely nervous. He'd never had to confront anyone about something like this before but he had to say something. He had to end it.

The sneaking around made him feel like a dirty little secret, even though he knew that their relationship was past the point of forbidden. It made him feel like crap and he just couldn't deal with it any longer. He closed the door once he'd stepped in after Jace, leaning back against the solid wood for support.

Jace turned to him with his usual easy smile and Alec cursed himself for the way his heart fluttered at the sight. The younger Shadowhunter was beautiful and it always caught Alec off guard. Especially when Jace stalked up to him and kissed him. It was an art form; the way Jace moved his lips against Alec's own almost intoxicating.

Alec frowned as he caught himself kissing back, his hands coming up so he could lightly push Jace away. Jace looked confused for a second, tilting his head in a silent question. Alec had to look away, mannerisms such as that making Jace unbelievably irresistible. 

"I can't keep doing this, Jace." He heard Jace begin to protest or question him but Alec shook his head. "No, Jace. I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" The blonde asked after a few seconds of unhappy glaring and stunned silence. 

"Sneaking around with you. It's- I hate it." 

Jace frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alec, you told me you didn't mind. You said that it was too risky not to sneak around and I agree."

"That's exactly the point. I'm risking everything!" The words came out wrong but he couldn't retract them. What he'd meant was that _they_ were _both_ risking everything but his way with words had made another appearance. 

Jace recoiled. "And you don't think I'm risking anything for this?"

Alec had put his foot in it but he'd found a way out. He wanted to break it off and Jace seemed to be angry enough to make a quick decision like that. So, instead of dropping to his knees and apologizing like he wanted to, he shook his head and began to move into his room. "You don't understand, Jace."

Jace spun around instead of leaving like Alec had hoped he would. "What don't I understand? That you're obviously worrying more about yourself than me. I'm your parabatai. I hate to say it but I'm your lover. You're always my main concern, Alec, but I guess I'm no longer yours."

That hadn't gone as Alec had planned. The words struck a chord and his resolve snapped. He whirled around, pointing an accusatory finger at Jace. "Bullshit," Alec spat. "The only person you ever worry about these days is yourself and Clary, you arrogant prick."

"Don't talk to me like that, Alexander." 

The name stung, his eyes becoming blurry for a second. "Don't call me that," he growled, clenching his fists by his sides.

"What? Alexander? Why not?" Jace stalked over to him, a predatory like presence in the room. 

"Stop." Alec kept his shoulders straight, his chin up. He wasn't going to fall for this act. Jace would leave if he just continued to act like a dick for a few moments longer. On the inside, he was slowly dying. Each word making his heart hurt and his head spin. 

"Stop what, Alexander?" Jace was toe to toe with him now. He tilted his head up ever so slightly, making sure his breath could be felt on Alec's skin. 

"Jace..." Alec breathed out his parabatai's name far too softly, a hint of something more becoming evident behind his tone. If there was one thing Jace knew how to do, it was get under Alec's skin and into his head. 

"Do you really want to end this? Because I don't want this to end." As Jace talked, he backed Alec up to the closest wall. "I want this to continue. I want to be able to come back here after a stressful day and press kisses against your lips. I want to be able to lay you out on my bed and strip you down to something only I will ever get to see." Alec gulped as his back hit the wall. "I want the secret hooking of our pinky fingers under the table at a meeting. I want the loving stares you send me every time you see me." 

Alec's hands were suddenly pinned by his head, Jace leaning in close. He'd been talking softly, his voice smooth and calm even though it was evident the situation was breaking him as much as it was breaking Alec. 

"I want to keep you, Alec." The words were growled right by his ear and Alec felt the last wall he'd built up over their brief argument give way and crumble into nothingness. His knees went weak and his eyes slid closed. 

"Is it the fact I'm keeping you a secret?" Jace asked softly, feeling the shift in the atmosphere of the room. His teeth caught Alec's earlobe for a second before he let go. "The fear that I could drop you for someone else and you'd never be able to say anything?" 

Jace knew him too well. It was almost scary. He nodded with a soft whimper, dropping his head to Jace's shoulder as Jace let go of his hands to move his own down to Alec's waist. Alec felt too weak to stand. It was ridiculous. He was the leader of the New York Institute. He was a leader. A strong and feared Shadowhunter. 

But Jace made him weak. 

Jace kept him together and kept him alive. He was the source of Alec's new found confidence and the reason Alec could find the motivation to fight for what was right. He made Alec so strong and yet so powerless. What made Jace's effect on Alec stronger was that Jace knew it.

"You know I wouldn't. You know I would never do that to you. Alec, I couldn't don that." Jace's voice was back to being soft and smooth. It lulled Alec into a sort of trance, his body betraying him completely as he relied on Jace for support. 

"People will come along who could give you more. I'm nothing special, Jace." Alec spoke quietly, words hesitant. 

"That's not true. No one could give me what you give me, Alec." He ran a gentle hand up Alec's back, stopping once he had managed to trace his fingers all the way up Alec's spine, over the nape of his neck and into the dark mess of hair. His hand tightened slightly in Alec's hair, making Alec suck in a shaky breath.

 "No one could give me _you_." 

That was enough for Alec to make up his mind. He'd made an awful mistake. And awful miscalculation. He had no clue how he ever came to the conclusion that leaving Jace would have been something sensible and beneficial. Jace was his lifeline. His salvation. He couldn't give that up. 

Alec shifted to lean back against the wall, creating a slight distance between them both. He kept his head bowed as he sank down in the space between the wall and Jace. Jace opened his mouth to ask what Alec was doing but stopped abruptly when Alec's head gently bumped at his thigh. 

"Alec," Jace said in a hushed tone. "You don't have to. It's alright. We can talk some more if you need us to." 

Alec let out a soft huff, shaking his head as he tipped it back to look up at Jace. "I want to... Please? I need to." 

Jace swallowed, bracing one hand against the wall as the other stroked through Alec's hair. "if you're sure this is what you want." 

Alec gave him a small nod, closing his eyes as he pushed up into Jace's gentle touch. The sound of a zipper being undone and clothes rustling had Alec's eyes opening again. Jace had unzipped his pants, shoving them down a little. He gave Alec a little nod in return, returning his hand to the wall as the other stayed in Alec's hair. 

Alec lent forward, sudden craving to please overwhelming his guilt and his sadness. he mouthed at the outline of Jace's hardening cock. One of his hands came up to grip onto Jace's shirt, the action rather innocent in contrast to what he was doing. An appreciative groan from Jace had Alec using his free hand to pull down Jace's underwear. 

"How do you want this to go, Alec?" Jace asked, moving his hand down t tangle in Alec's hair again, holding it tightly so he couldn't move forward. 

Alec thought for a moment before looking up at Jace. He opened his mouth, hands moving to clamp together behind his own back. The position was something they both knew very well. It was an open invitation for Jace to take anything he wanted, Alec's body his in a perfect submission. 

"Good boy," Jace cooed and Alec shivered. Jace guided his cock into Alec's waiting mouth and moaned at the wet heat that instantly engulfed him. "Fuck, Alec..." 

Alec closed his eyes as Jace gently pushed his hips forward. The older Shadowhunter had been blessed with the lack of an easily triggered gag reflex. It took a lot to make him uncomfortable and both Jace and him knew his limits. Jace had fucked his mouth enough times to pick up on anything that was wrong in a heartbeat. 

Jace's hips were slow and shallow at first. Alec focused on breathing through his nose the best he could, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking whenever he got chance to. Small noises escaped Alec with every increasingly quick thrust, soft whines muffled and vibrating against Jace's cock. 

Jace was groaning above him, eyes shut and brows furrowed as he concentrated. His hips were moving a little more forcefully, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Alec's throat each time. Alec forced himself to relax, even though the slight uncomfortable feeling was one he strangely enjoyed. The ache between Alec's legs told him he was enjoying himself, his cock trapped in the tight confines of his pants. 

The blonde Shadowhunter was slowly coming undone above Alec, his movements becoming slightly shaky as all the pent up sexual frustration released at an alarming rate. He wasn't going to last long at all but he wanted to give Alec what Alec wanted quick enough to have time to snuggle the older Shadowhunter up in bed and take care of him.

Jace came with an almost silent groan, biting down on his lip as he filled Alec's mouth. Alec moaned at the feeling and at the taste, swallowing everything. He lapped at Jace's cock until it was clean before silently tucking it away and letting Jace pull up his pants. 

Alec was urged to his feet by gentle hands, legs trembling and eyes blurry with tears from their previous activities. Those same hands coaxed him to his bed, pulling off his clothes for him. 

The older Shadowhunter collapsed into his unmade bed, moving up as soon as Jace slid in behind him. He pressed his back to Jace's chest, closing his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, voice hoarse. 

"It's alright," Jace whispered in reply, pressing a light kiss to the nape of his neck. "I get where you were coming from but don't do that to me again, okay? I almost lost it for a moment there." 

Alec let out the softest of laughs, nodding a little. "Okay. I won't. I promise." 

Jace wrapped an arm around Alec's waist, holding his hand out in front of the dark haired Shadowhunter. He wiggled his pinky finger, smiling when Alec hooked his with Jace's. An unspoken promise, better than any words, was formed with that simple gesture.

Alec fell asleep feeling worth something and Jace fell asleep feeling nothing but love for the man in front of him.

It may have seemed like an odd way of making up after an argument but it was their way and no one could take that from them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec stared out the window, the arm of his parabati draped over his stomach. He was thinking. Thinking about months and months of sneaking around. Thinking of the day he feared Jace would decide he wasn't worth the hassle any longer.
> 
> He smiled slightly at the thought, turning his head to look at Jace. He was sleeping peacefully, looking comfortable and relaxed. Alec realized that he really didn't care about how many months they had to sneak around or about the stupid notion that Jace would just give up on the two of them. He realized that he'd been too worried.
> 
> He promised himself he'd live in the present from that moment on. Jace meant so much to him. They'd make it work.
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always- If you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14  
> <3


	8. Even Power Can Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're nothing more than a mule with a slightly advanced brain," Maryse spat. "A hybrid of mundane and demon scum. What do you really expect to do? You can't give these boys a damn thing."
> 
> So much for his help being appreciated. The older generation of Shadowhunters were so closed minded. Maryse had found out about Magnus' involvement with Jace and Alec and had been less than pleased. Magnus had been ready for anger but she'd hit below the belt. He felt winded, his chest painfully tight as he attempted to keep his cool.

"You're nothing more than a mule with a slightly advanced brain," Maryse spat. "A hybrid of mundane and demon scum. What do you really expect to do? You can't give these boys a damn thing."

So much for his help being appreciated. The older generation of Shadowhunters were so closed minded. Maryse had found out about Magnus' involvement with Jace and Alec and had been less than pleased. Magnus had been ready for anger but she'd hit below the belt. He felt winded, his chest painfully tight as he attempted to keep his cool.

"I came here for business, Maryse, not a chit chat. I'd rather discuss my payment." There was a tremor in his voice that he resented. 

Maryse was about to say something else but a very loud noise came from the other end of the room. Magnus, who was already struggling to breath, found a breathtaking sight. 

Alec Lightwood, followed closely by Jace Wayland, stalked into the room with a scowl plastered onto his features. He looked pissed. Beyond pissed. They both did. Magnus had never seen either of them look so genuinely outraged. 

"Alexander, Jace, is everything alright?" Magnus smiled a little, covering up the pain of Maryse's words still lingering throughout his body. 

They didn't say anything, placing themselves between Alec's mother and Magnus. Magnus, who was now confused, frowned. 

"We're not deaf." Alec started.

"We're also not stupid." Jace glanced back at Magnus and the pieces began to slot into place. Magnus suddenly felt his chest tighten for a completely different reason. 

His boys were protecting him, which they didn't have to do. There was so much anger bubbling in both of them that Magnus decided to stay quiet. Maryse deserved a little rebellion from the Shadowhunters she'd 'raised' to be ruthless and powerful. 

"We heard everything you just said. Every single word." Alec's jaw was set as Jace spoke, his fists clenched by his sides. 

"Jace and I don't need you to speak for us, mother. I am aware that this is new to you but I suggest, like I have many times, that you learn to deal with it." He glanced back at Magnus, his expression softening slightly. "Don't ever talk to him like that again. He's too good to actually challenge you on it and our pathetic laws prevent him from doing half the stuff I'd consider doing." He snapped his gaze back to his mother. "Voice your opinions to someone who actually cares to hear them. Maybe the wall?" 

"Or the floor? Maybe the door?" Jace gave a few more suggestions, giving a vague gesture. "Anything that isn't sentient and doesn't have ears." 

Maryse's mouth was opening and closing, almost like a goldfish, her eyes wide as she stared at the three people before her. 

"Fortunately, we have to go. Magnus will be paid in full, and maybe you should add in a bonus. Just as an apology for being so disrespectful." Jace moved back slightly as he spoke, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist. 

Magnus looked at all three Shadowhunters, the scene seemingly very one sided. It was amazing to see a Lightwood like Maryse so speechless. He'd definitely keep it in his memory for a long time. 

"It's been a pleasure, as always." Magnus said as he was guided forward by Jace. Alec stayed behind for a moment, staring his mother down as she tried to think of something to say. 

He followed Magnus and Jace once he knew she'd stay quiet, coming up on Magnus' other side. Neither of them said anything until they left the Institute. It gave Magnus long enough to think about what he was going to say. _They hadn't had to do what they did. They were the loves of his life. That Maryse was correct but that was ultimately up to them to decide if they wanted him or not._ It was all so unfair to the three of them and Magnus felt bad. He was used to feeling bad but this was something a lot deeper. 

They arrived back at Magnus' loft after a silent walk. It had been heavy and filled with annoyance and worry from all parties involved. They always had something to say to each other. The silence just wasn't right. 

*

The door closed and the chaos ensued. Alec was pacing, Jace was clicking his fingers out of nervous habit and Magnus was stood in the middle of it. Alec rubbed his hands over his face, groaning into them. Jace swore quietly under his breath. 

"Come now, angels," Magnus tried to keep his tone light. It didn't work. His voice fell flat, sounding defeated and upset. 

Both Jace and Alec froze, looking at him carefully. It was Jace who spoke first. 

"Are you okay?" 

Magnus chuckled, waving his hand slightly. "I'm fine. I've been around for over three hundred years. I've heard worse and a lot more intelligent insults than 'mule' thrown my way. Don't worry about it." 

Alec frowned a little before looking over at Jace. They seemed to have a silent conversation in three seconds and a few nods because they both looked back at Magnus with a determined expression.

"Parabatai." Magnus rolled his eyes with, what he hoped looked like, an amused smile.

Jace and Alec gave him a sympathetic smile, giving him a small nod.

"I'm going to go get changed." Magnus brushed past Alec to retreat to the bedroom, a sudden need to be alone taking over. 

*

As soon as his door closed, his act faltered completely. He used his magic to remove his make-up as tears clouded his vision. It wasn't as if he'd heard the same sort of thing every day of his life. It wasn't as if he hadn't learnt to deal with it. What was effecting him so much was the idea that Maryse was right when it came down to being unable to give Jace and Alec nothing. 

He reminded himself that they didn't want anything from him, other than what he was willing and able to give. The insecurity still nagged at him as he got changed. It nagged at him as he looked into his mirror to wipe at his eyes. It nagged at him as he pulled open the door. It-

"Alexander..." 

Alec was stood in front of his door, jacket and shirt discarded. He gave Magnus a soft smile, reaching out to take his hand with no words of explanation. The Shadowhunter coaxed him out of his room, leading him to the bathroom. Magnus could smell lavender, steam swirling out of the door as water ran. 

A bath. His boys had ran him a bath with his favorite scented bubbles. 

When he entered the bathroom with Alec, Jace was perched on the edge of the bath with his hand swirling around in the purple tinted water. Both of them had their shirts off, as well as their shoes and socks, dressed in only black jeans. Magnus guessed it was because it was warm with the steam from the water. 

They kept quiet as Alec tugged at the shirt Magnus had thrown on. The older Shadowhunter pulled it over the Warlock's head, pressing soft kisses to his neck and shoulder once it was out of the way. Jace turned off the taps and got up, walking over to join Alec. He stood behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist.

The Warlock smiled a little, leaning back against Jace's chest. Soft lips pressed a kiss just beneath his ear. Those lips were Jace's, Magnus could tell even with his eyes shut. They were soft and full but, unlike Alec's, Magnus could feel the very light press of teeth. Jace always parted his lips enough to allow that particular feeling. Alec's kissed were usually a lot more innocent. 

"Would you like us to stay with you or do you want to be alone?" Jace asked softly, voice gentle but low. It was something new but it made Magnus shiver in a good way. As Jace spoke, Alec continued to press kisses, like prayers, into Magnus' skin. 

"I'd like you to stay," Magnus replied. He tipped his head back with the softest of moans as Jace's teeth scraped over a sensitive spot on his neck. He felt Alec smile against his skin, which made Magnus relax a little more. They both knew what they were doing. 

"Do you wanna get in the bath?" Alec asked softly, hands lightly tracing down Magnus' torso. The action caused Magnus to shiver again. He nodded instead of using his words, slightly overwhelmed by both pairs of hands being put to good use. Jace's were working to get rid of the sweats he'd put on while Alec's hands acted as a gentle distraction. Magnus was slowly starting to feel the urge to shift with each gentle touch of both hands. He guessed it was exactly the feeling Alec or Jace got at times like these. Switched, it was odd. He'd never been on the receiving end of such gentle dominance from the two. It felt good to give over the control for a little while. 

Magnus may not have been wearing clothes but he felt naked in a different way. He was completely open for Alec and Jace. He was easy to read for the first time. It was something he'd never expected to happen. 

Alec took Magnus' hands again, Jace's arms retreating from around Magnus' waist. He must have looked lost at the loss of contact because Alec pulled him close, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as they made their way over to the bath. 

Alec helped him into the bath as Jace took his place, sat on the floor with his chin resting against the edge. He smiled up at Magnus as the Warlock settled into the water that was just the right temperature. 

Alec settled behind Magnus, perched on the wider part of the tub. He ran his fingers through Magnus' hair, an enticing movement that made the older male close his eyes and tip his head back. Jace took one of Magnus' hands, gently rubbing his thumb over Magnus' knuckles. The movements were slow, massaging out the ache that quite commonly came with using his hands so much. 

"I love you," Alec mumbled, dipping his head to press a kiss to Magnus' forehead. 

Jace's lips pressed to his knuckles as Magnus' eyes opened. "I love you, too." Jace stated, much quieter than Alec.

Declarations of love, of any sort, weren't much of a Shadowhunter thing and they were definitely not a Jace thing. He knew that Alec loved him because Alec said the three words from time to time. He knew Jace loved him through the way he acted, like a cat who never wanted to be touched until they find that one person to show affection to. Jace hardly ever said it out loud, not that he needed to or that Magnus expected him to. He was happy with being shown.

"Alec... Jace..." He looked between them both, sitting himself up a little. Both Shadowhunters jumped to action at that. Jace leaned forward to kiss Magnus as Alec gently guided him back to his original position.  Magnus  chuckled softly at the action, shaking his head. "Honestly. You don't have to do this. I appreciate it but I'm alright." 

Jace shook his head, frowning as he sat back down. "We want to." 

Alec nodded when Magnus looked up at him. The sincere expressions on both of their faces made him shut up and relax back into the bath. He wasn't one to turn down pampering. It was actually quite nice. Jace had resumed his massaging on Magnus' hand and Alec was stroking his hair softly as his other hand traced lightly over his shoulder.

The whole experience was something he'd never be able to get enough of. Strong, calloused fingers being used to gently coax him into a relaxed and content state. Even though Maryse's words still clung heavy to his heart, he found they were slowly becoming irrelevant. Neither of the Shadowhunters he loved wanted anything from him. That's all he had to keep reminding himself. 

The bath continued just like that for about twenty minutes. Alec washed his hair and Jace massaged the magic induced pain in his hands, wrists and forearms. Magnus felt like they'd stripped him back to his purest form. He was just a man to them. Someone they loved and wanted. The water and the loving caresses seemed to scrub away everything. All the bad. It left nothing but a warmth the spread from his very core and made the air around him feel light and calming. 

*

He was lead to the bedroom, wrapped in a fluffy towel, once he got out. Both Shadowhunters left him to get dried as they went to get him a drink. When they came back, Magnus had slipped into bed and was waiting for them. They both smiled softly, Jace placing down the drink, as they stripped out of their remaining clothes to get into bed with him. 

Jace was on his right and Alec was on his left. Warm arms wrapped around his body and Magnus was almost certain that the bath had only been the start of his treatment. He was held between the both of them. Alec's head was resting against his shoulder, Jace's tucked between his neck and the pillow. Magnus found the position comforting. 

"Magnus?" Alec whispered after a moment, dragging the Warlock out of his thoughts. He was about to reply when he felt Jace's teeth scrape against the side of his neck. He'd been right. His treatment would not end at a bath and cuddles.

He took in a shaky breath as lips pressed to the sensitive spot beneath his ear, his eyes slipping shut. These lips belonged to Alec. Alec was providing the gentle kisses on his left and Jace was delivering the teasing nip of teeth to his right. The mixture of the two sensations made Magnus' brain short circuit. 

"Will you let us worship you?" Alec asked, his tone gentle and his voice close. The words had seemingly come out of nowhere. They sounded innocent but the implications were far from being innocent. 

A light bite to his neck forced a whine out of his throat, his hand clenching in the sheets. Magnus Bane, _The High Warlock of Brooklyn_ , the most powerful being in the room, did not whine for just anyone. It was very rare for him to whine at all. Both of the Shadowhunters knew this. Their eyes met as they continued to press kisses to Magnus' neck, small smirks forming.

"Please, Magnus?" Jace asked just as softly as Alec had, has hand lightly pressing down on the Warlock's stomach. Magnus shifted at the touch, a soft breath escaping. 

After a few seconds of battling with his hazy mind, Magnus nodded. "Go ahead..." He murmured softly, voice mild and barely above a whisper. 

Jace was the first to move, finding the most sensitive point on Magnus' neck with his teeth, tongue and lips. It was his favorite spot to bite and lick at as it drove Magnus to the edge of insanity every time. The noises that one spot could force out of him with the right amount of stimulation were... Embarrassing. 

"Jace," Alec mumbled, tugging at his parabatai's arm gently. Jace seemed to get the message. 

Both Shadowhunters began to kiss, nip and lick a trail down each side of Magnus' neck. All Magnus could do was lay between them and try to contain his quiet moans. He wasn't doing a very good job at doing that. Each noise he kept in forced out another that was twice as loud. Each bite that would undoubtedly turn into a bruise and each wet press of lips and tongue made a rising heat begin to wind around him. He could feel his magic bubbling up at the surface, just as desperate to touch Alec and Jace as he was.

Soft lips and sharp teeth found their way down to his collarbones. The two had switched now. Jace was pressing kisses to his skin as Alec worked on leaving light marks. Magnus had expected the change, a couple of sapphire sparks crackling over the backs of his hands as he began to feel a little restless. 

It wasn't restless in a bad way. It was restless in the way that made him want to squirm. He kept himself as still as possible, refusing to writhe like he couldn't control himself. That never happened. Not even for the two Shadowhunters slowly working their way down his body. Magnus Bane refused to squirm for-

 _"Oh!"_   

The Warlock arched his back away from the mattress, pressing his chest up as Jace's lips closed over his nipple. One of his hands moved up to tangle in the blonde's hair, tugging lightly as he focused all of his attention on that one nipple, completely missing the fact that both Alec and Jace's hands had been moving down... Down... Down...

Magnus gasped, eyes opening as two hands wrapped around his cock. One was quite large, fingers calloused from years of training with a bow. The other was slightly smaller, ridges of faded scars giving the soft skin an odd yet satisfying feeling. Jace and Alec's hands met at the base, though their span almost completely engulfed his member. 

They worked in unison, their mouths still at his chest and now his stomach, as they slowly started to stroke him. Alec twisted his hand lightly over the head before pulling up and off, Jace's hand following the same two steps. When Magnus had been sure he didn't squirm for anyone, he had been wrong. This was anew type of good that even he, in his lat four-hundreds, could not comprehend. He'd been in the situation a couple of times but never with people he'd felt so much love and affection for. 

His body betrayed him, his hips moving slightly, fucking up into the hands fueling the lust coiling in his gut and spreading up his spine. He arms and hands shook, his head tipped back as he let the feeling wash over him. His eyes only opened again when he was shocked by yet another action from his two beautiful angels.

They'd moved down more, as the continued to jerk him off, kneeling on either side of him. Both leaned forward to meet in the middle, kissing hard. Magnus watched the best he could, his eyes closing at every change in the way the hands around his cock worked him. the sight of the two kissing was one that, in moments like these, made Magnus desperate and the lust he was feeling to become amplified.

Alec caught Jace's bottom lip between his teeth, causing the younger Shadowhunter to whimper. Both Magnus and Alec replied to the noise with moans of varying pitches. Alec pulled back after a second, smirking as Jace tried to follow. Magnus knew that feeling all too well. Kissing Alec was intoxicating and devastating to lose. 

"Ah, ah, ah." Alec shook his head, catching Jace's eyes. Jace flushed. staring at Alec as they continued to stroke Magnus. Magnus let out a desperate groan, making Alec hum softly. "We're here for him." 

Jace nodded and Alec smiled. Again, the odd way the pair mirrored each others actions came to play again. They both shifted back at the same time, bowing down until they were looking at their own hands instead of each other. They stopped the movement of their hands after another few seconds, replacing them with their lips and tongues.

The feeling was delightful and positively sinful. Two hot, wet mouths kissed each side of his dick, one tongue licking down to his balls as the other moved to circle the tip. Magnus lost track of who was who and which mouth was which. All he knew was that both mouths would moves down, or up, and then move back up, or down, to met in the middle. He was caught in the middle of something that would have been a kiss before they repeated the movement. 

Slowly but surely, the movements became a little quicker, pushing Magnus bit by bit towards the precipice of an orgasm. His mind was clouded as he squirmed, one of his hands tangled in blonde hair and the other tangled in a mess of raven-colored locks. Soft sounds escaped him every few seconds, each one so much quieter and breathier than he was used to making. 

Alec slid one of his hands up Magnus' stomach, rubbing lightly as Magnus' whimpers rose in pitch and volume. He knew Magnus was getting closer by the second. 

He pulled back from Magnus' cock to tangle his own hand in Jace's hair. He waited until Magnus let go before tugging lightly. Jace happily raised himself back up onto hands and knees, turning his head to take Magnus into his mouth. Alec himself dipped his head to press kisses to Magnus' hipbone. 

Magnus was shocked as Jace took him all the way into his mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of the Shadowhunter's throat. It made him groan out loud, a soft whimper sounding from Jace. It was the pitiful noise, along with Alec biting at his hipbone, that sent him over the edge.

He came with a low, loud moan, his hand finding Jace's hair to fist it tightly. Jace swallowed the best he could, but he wasn't as efficient as Alec. When the blonde pulled back, there was a little bit of come dribbling down his chin. 

Alec sat up, looking between them both. Magnus looked wrecked and tired but content. He was grinning sleepily, his eyes half closed as he looked up at his Shadowhunters.

Alec made sure Magnus was actually taking the two of them in by giving a small smile in return. When Magnus' own smile grew, Alec took it as a good sign. He leaned over to Jace, using his hair to angle his upwards, and kissed him. He licked the come off of the younger Shadowhunter's chin. The action made Jace shudder, his eyes closing. It seemed Magnus hadn't been the only one who'd needed their session. Magnus guessed the guilt of what Maryse had said to him had been weighing on his poor Shadowhunter. He knew Jace took things like that far more deeply than others.

Magnus pulled Jace down beside him once Alec was done with him, wrapping a strong arm around the blonde's waist. Jace snuggled down against his chest, pushing one of his legs between Magnus' as they settled. Alec got up to turn off the light before getting into bed with Magnus and Jace.

He wrapped his arm around Magnus, finding Jace's hand and linking their pinky fingers. 

"I love you both." He said it out loud, firmly but gently. 

Both Magnus and Jace smiled, not having to reply as they slowly fell asleep, comfortable in each other's embrace. Safe from the eyes of the Clave and Maryse Lightwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus woke up in the morning, alone. 
> 
> He was in bed but he could definitely hear the sounds of two sleepy, and hopefully naked, Shadowhunters cooking breakfast. He smiled to himself as he turned over in bed.  
> Yeah, he was definitely the luckiest Warlock alive.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And, as always, if you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14  
> 


	9. Catching Feelings Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus had always expected someone pretentious and big headed when he thought of Jace Wayland. He had always expected the guy to be nothing more than every other privileged model there was out there. The only reason he was hiring Jace for his new clothing line was because, like Izzy had said, Jace's style was perfect for the clothes. 
> 
> He was dreading the shoot, which rarely happened, because he had to talk to Jace beforehand. He had to deal with fittings and last minute tweaks as well as telling the model what he wanted from the pictures that were going to be taken. It was too much interaction with the type of person Magnus was sure Jace was.

Magnus had always expected someone pretentious and big headed when he thought of Jace Wayland. He had always expected the guy to be nothing more than every other privileged model there was out there. The only reason he was hiring Jace for his new clothing line was because, like Izzy had said, Jace's style was perfect for the clothes. 

He was dreading the shoot, which rarely happened, because he had to talk to Jace beforehand. He had to deal with fittings and last minute tweaks as well as telling the model what he wanted from the pictures that were going to be taken. It was too much interaction with the type of person Magnus was sure Jace was. 

*

Magnus was chewing on his pencil, staring at a new design when there was a knock on his door. The designer gave a heavy sigh, pushing his glasses up a little so he could rub at his eyes. He didn't say anything for at least a minute. Maybe it was out of spite. Maybe it was because he knew he would be hit in the face with a waft of ego and cockiness as soon as Jace entered his office. Another knock sounded, a little louder than before.

"Come in." His words were brief, almost snappy. 

The door opened a little and someone stepped in. Jace Wayland. 

"Uhm- Hi. Magnus Bane?" Magnus was shocked by a soft voice, almost timid, coming from the angelic looking model. 

"Yes, my dear. That would be me. It does say my name on the door." Magnus gave the model a quick once over. He was wearing a white sweater that fell off his shoulder a little, exposing the pale skin and the beginning of a collar bone that would usually be hidden, the sleeves pulled over his hands. His pants and boots were both black, balancing out how light the top half of his outfit was. 

When Magnus' eyes reached Jace's face, he found himself suddenly conflicted. He was met with blue eyes, one of which had a splash of brown towards the bottom of the iris. They seemed to sparkle in the light, fully of a nervous energy that Magnus wouldn't have dreamt could come from such a famous model. His smile was small, lips pink and full, pulled up at the corner to give it's trademark crooked appearance. Messy blond hair fell over his forehead and into his eyes, his undercut a dark brown that made Magnus question the guy's real hair color. The blond part of his hair looked soft and light, reflecting the overall appearance of Jace.

"Of course. Sorry." Pale skin was tinted a sweet shade of pink around his nose and cheeks as he spoke, a blush that Magnus guessed he'd caused.

"That's quite alright. Please, take a seat." Magnus held a hand out, indicating the chair in front of his desk. Jace smiled a little more, taking the offer with a quiet 'thank you'. "Now, Jace, tell me... What do you believe we should model first?" Magnus pulled up his phone, having pictures of all his clothes saved. 

He held the phone out to Jace, nodding as Jace looked up to check if he was meant to scroll right as he looked. Magnus noticed that the model's hands were shaking. He seemed genuinely nervous, almost like he was intimidated by Magnus' presence. 

"I- They're all really good," he mumbled quietly, continuing to look back and forth through the pictures. Jace looked deep in concentrating, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. "I really like the more casual ones. All of them look comfortable and definitely like something I'd enjoy modeling." 

The genuine compliment made Magnus smile. He was used to model with larger-than-life attitudes who didn't give a crap as long as they got their money. He felt almost bad for putting this sweet being in the same group as them. He was far too shy seeming to be anything like Magnus had imagined. 

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy modeling everything you make. It's all rather flattering, like you designed your clothes to compliment everybody's best features, no matter how they look." Jace looked up, handing the phone back over. Yes. His hands were definitely shaking.

"Why thank you, Jace. That means a lot to me." Magnus pushed his phone back into his pocket, standing up. He noted the way Jace's eyes tracked his every movement, lips parted in a way Magnus was sure was unconscious but definitely enticing.  Mixing work and pleasure was something Magnus swore he wouldn't do but the model in his office was beginning to make him want to break his own rules. The feeling of attraction had come out of nowhere and Magnus had to just push it down and let them both get on with their jobs. 

"If you really want to know which I'd like to model first, I really like the camo-green jacket with the dark purple shirt. The colors look good together." Jace had to swivel in his chair to watch Magnus as the designer had walked over to the large closet connected to his office and was searching through it.

"Mm. They've always been my favorite mix of colors." The way Jace kept coming with the compliments had Magnus fighting the mad urge to to chuckle. "Would you like to come and look at what you've selected?" The scrambling sound behind him told Magnus that Jace was definitely eager to take a look. 

Jace stood beside Magnus, watching him closely as he pulled out items of clothing and placed them in a pile. He'd made sure he only had Jace's sizes, after a long conversation with Jace's manager, so there wouldn't be the hassle of actually trying to find the correct clothing. That was always a nightmare and such an unnecessary waste of time. 

"Here." Magnus held out the jacket and shirt before grabbing the rest of the clothes. He put them on his desk before going to the door. "I'm sure you've done enough shoots to know how to do your job. You can get changed in here and then come out and we'll take some pictures. No one will come in so don't worry about that." Magnus smiled a little. "And please feel free to grab a drink of water." He pushed his door open, aware that Jace was still staring at him as he walked out.

*

Magnus was sat in his usual spot, the large studio busy with people checking equipment. The lights were on, illuminating the pure white background. The designer was on his phone as he waited for his model to come out.

The door opened and he heard a collective gasp from the make-up team. Magnus looked up and could actually agree, for the first time, with the shocked reaction of his crew. Jace Wayland was in the camo-green jacket, the purple shirt hugging his torso perfectly. He looked flawless, which was something that didn't happen often. 

"Sorry, but no." Magnus got up, halting his make-up team. "He won't be needing your help today, I'm sorry." Magnus had no clue what he was doing. Usually he insisted on the make-up team getting involved but this time he was very hesitant. "You guys get the day off, fully paid." The definitely didn't argue with that.

Magnus turned to look at Jace. The model was staring at him, looking slightly concerned. He'd gone a little paler than he had been before and that concerned Magnus. As someone who'd dealt with anxiety, he could spot the signs of panic in seconds. He strolled over, ushering Jace back into his office as his make-up team packed up and left.

The door closed behind them and Jace took that as them being safe. He lent against the wall, breathing hard and heavy as he shook. Magnus had been expecting someone so much different. Not this shy, panicking, adorable man before him.

"Hey now... What's brought this on?" Magnus asked softly, walking over but not touching.

Jace shook his head, running a hand over his face. "I'm sorry. I just- I really look up to you and your creativity and it's all a little strange and overwhelming that you want me to model for you. It'll pass in a moment." 

Magnus was struck with a sudden tightness in his chest. That had been the sweetest thing anyone had said to Magnus in a long while. "Oh, my dear..." he cooed softly, shaking his head. "Take your time. Deep breaths. I'll grab you a drink and we'll get those pictures done in a minute."

Jace nodded, looking up at Magnus. His panic had seemed to die down a little. It had been replaced with awe, a blush spreading as he parted his lips around shuddering breaths.

Magnus grabbed a glass, pouring water into it from a jug. He walked back over, handing it to Jace with a reassuring smile. Their fingers brushed as Jace took the glass, warmth sparking from the point of contact. Magnus ignored the feeling, watching as Jace gulped down the cool water. Once he was finished, he let out an appreciative sigh, closing his eyes.

"Thank you." The eyes that had intrigued Magnus from the beginning were open again, locking on his own.

"It's quite alright. There's no need to thank me." He took the glass from Jace's hands, placing it on his desk. "Are you feeling alright enough to go back to the shoot or do you need a minute?"

"It was a fleeting thing. I'm okay now. I can go back," Jace replied with a tiny smile.

"Okay, come on then."

*

"Wonderful! That's brilliant Jace. Just turn a little more- that's it." Magnus was directing from the sidelines, stood by the photographer with his arms crossed.

They'd been at it for half an hour. Jace had tried three outfits on. All of them were casual, loose fitting but rather flattering on Jace's body. Magnus was starting to see why Jace Wayland was someone everybody wanted modelling for them. He was rather good. 

The shyness seemed to wash away while he was looking at the camera. He laughed and posed and grinned. It was like Magnus was seeing a completely different person. That was until Jace glanced over at him. The slightly cocky grin turned into something softer and then faded completely. He looked lost for a moment before shaking his head and going back to his earlier demeanor. 

The action confused Magnus, and he was even more confused when it continued to happen. Each time the model looked at him, his expression softened and a blush spread. It was something Magnus was used to receiving but not from people like Jace. It was sweet. Flattering. 

The shoot changed from casual to formal. Jace retreating back to the office to grab the next item of clothing and coming out in a well fitted suit. Magnus couldn't help but stare. He'd never seen someone look so dashing. 

"Well, Jace, you clean up rather nicely," he joked to disguise his own awed look. Magnus sent a wink to go with his words, making Jace look down at the floor as he walked back to the white background.

"Thank you," Jace mumbled, looking up once he was stood back in position. He rubbed at the back of his neck, catching his plump bottom lip between his teeth as he looked at Magnus. The expression made Magnus' heart skip a beat. The lip bite was so innocent but it made Magnus think of all sorts of dirty things. He almost felt bad again. 

The shoot was turning out to be a little harder to get through than Magnus had expected. 

*

"Thank you," Magnus smiled as his photographer and the rest of the crew left his studio. The only ones left were himself and Jace. Jace was getting changed into his own clothes.

Magnus sat down to look through the pictures, deciding that he wanted to check out the ones he remembered had been taken while Jace had been looking at him. 

A sudden cough made Magnus jump. He looked up to see Jace, stood awkwardly in his over-sized sweater with a bag slung over his shoulder, who looked like he was ready to leave but waiting for something.

"I just wanted to say thank you before I left. For giving me the opportunity to work with you." Jace's voice was back to being soft and timid. Magnus felt the familiar tightening in his chest again. 

"It was my pleasure." Magnus gave yet another wink as he got up, holding his hand out for Jace to shake. Jace took the offer, laughing softly at Magnus' grin. 

"I really hope we get to work together again," Magnus said after dropping Jace's hand.

"So do I." Jace nodded his agreement, biting his lip once again.

Magnus blinked, finally noting how close they actually were. Jace seemed to realize at the exact same time and moved to take a step back. Magnus frowned, reaching out to catch Jace's arm and pull him back. 

The action pulled Jace closer than he'd anticipated, warm breath fanning across his cheek as Jace let out a nervous huff of air. 

"I should go, Magnus." Jace sounded like he was already thinking of a way to go against his word, his voice mild and soft. 

"I'm always happy to have company," Magnus started. What was he doing? He was breaking his one rule. "Do you really want to go?" 

Jace swallowed, shaking his head. "N-no. Not really." His bag slipped off of his shoulder as he stuttered through his words. Magnus smiled a little at that. 

"I don't wish to make you uncomfortable but I did notice the way you were looking at me." Magnus hadn't realized his voice could become so soft and yet so low. It obviously had an effect on Jace because he shivered, blinking once but his eyes stayed closed for a moment too long for a normal blink. 

"I told you- I respect your work-"

Magnus cut in. "It's not just that, is it, Jace?" He stepped ever so slightly closer.

Jace shook his head, fiddling with his fingers as he forced himself to look at Magnus again. Magnus smiled, lifting a hand to brush blond hair out of Jace's eyes. This time Jace definitely closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

"Tell me if I'm being too forward." Magnus moved his hand down to cup Jace's cheek, pulling him down to press the lightest of kisses to his lips.  

It took a moment before Jace responded, kissing Magnus back with, staying tentative and shy, yet both of them felt a need, a hunger, to keep themselves interlocked.

Magnus backed the two of them up until Jace's back hit a wall. Magnus brushed his fingers up Jace's torso before lightly trailing over the soft skin of his arm. He caught Jace's wrist in a move that he usually used in situations such as these, moving the model's arm above his head and pressing it back to pin him against the wall. When Jace's only response was a breathy noise against his mouth, Magnus grabbed his other wrist, pinning it by the first.

Magnus' lips began to stray from Jace's mouth, leaving a trail of feather-light kisses all the way down to his neck. The designer gently grazed his teeth against Jace's throat, the blonde letting out a tiny moan at the action. Magnus smirked slightly, leaving a light mark over pale skin before continuing to press his lips to different parts of Jace's neck. He was looking for a sensitive spot, wanting to elicit those pretty sounds he knew Jace could make.

Slowly, while tracing his tongue across the invisible trail he'd pressed into Jace's skin, he lowered his hand to tug at the hem of his sweater. He tugged gently, Jace getting the idea. Magnus let go of his other arm to allow him the ability to take off the material separating the older male from more of the model's skin. 

Once the sweater was out of the way, Magnus began a new trail of kisses. These kisses began just below his collarbones, slowly getting lower. He payed special attention to Jace's chest, lips just brushing a nipple before he continued down. He was slowly having to crouch, lowering himself down so his knees were bent and he was standing on the balls of his feet. He lightly nipped at Jace's shirt before kissing the top of his hipbone. He stopped at the waistband of his underwear which was just visible from the top of his jeans. 

"Is this okay?" Magnus asked softly, looking up to check on the blonde.

Jace didn't answer. His eyes were closed and he was letting out shaky, uneven breaths. His back was against the wall as if it were the only thing keeping him standing.

Magnus stood and directed Jace's chin to look at him, Jace's blue eyes fluttering open to look at him.

"Jace..." Magnus breathed out softly, not breaking eye contact with the slightly younger man. "Do you want to stop? It's perfectly fine if you do. We don't go any further than you want to, darling."

"No," Jace breathed out, shaking his head. "I... I don't want you to stop."

Magnus smiled ever so slightly,  pressing another soft kiss to Jace's lips before he moved back down. He'd been dying to get his hands, and his mouth, all over Jace since the moment the guy walked into his office. He was far more irresistible now that Magnus knew his true nature, and not just the stereotypical model attitude.

Jace was already hard. Magnus could see that. His jeans were far too tight and Magnus took pity on the poor model. He carefully unzipped his pants, pulling them open to tug both them and his boxers down a little. He made a satisfied noise at the sight in front of him.

Slowly, Magnus leaned in to lick a line from the base to tip of his cock, Jace unable to control a groan. Magnus smirked slightly, keeping what he was doing to just licking. Long and with his whole tongue before kitten licking the tip. 

He kept going, just like that, for about a minute. Jace was getting slightly restless, his hips giving little jolts every few licks. At some point, his hand had moved down to hold onto Magnus' shoulder. Magnus could see the blonde's legs were trembling, knowing him and the wall were the only things keeping Jace upright.

Magnus stood once again, ignoring Jace's devastated noise at him pulling back, to reconnect their lips in another hungry kiss. He placed his hands on Jace's hips, turning him to guide him to a nearby work table; the only one free of papers and cameras and other clutter. He gently sat Jace on the table, his grip remaining light on Jace's hips. Jace lightly cupped Magnus' cheeks, a soft gesture that he found incredibly endearing.

One hand rested on the nape of Jace's neck while Magnus' other hand pushed down Jace's already unbuttoned jeans until Jace could finally kick them off completely, along with his boxers. He smiled a little at the new eagerness Jace was showing, leaning forward to press his lips to Jace's nose. The action was something he never did, far too affectionate for just a simple fuck.

He was about to pull back but Jace's hands had moved down to the hem of his shirt. They were tentative and gentle, his cheeks flushed. He hadn't seemed to think too deeply into the kiss to his nose but it was evident he'd found it as endearing as Magnus had come to find some of Jace's mannerisms in such a short space of time.

"You can take my shirt off," Magnus murmured with a small grin, tone teasing. 

Jace nodded a little but still kept his hands at the bottom of Magnus' shirt. He carefully pushed them up, fingers slipping underneath the soft fabric until they found warm skin. Magnus tried to stifle a gasp, Jace's fingers much colder than his own body, the contrast making him shiver. Magnus didn't do anything else, letting the younger male explore. 

Once Jace's searching fingertips had found his chest, they retreated. Magnus felt a tug in his chest, a yearning for those gentle hands to be touching him again and he didn't have to wait long for that. His shirt was being lifted and, with his help, taken off. Jace brushed his hand over Magnus' chest, hooking his finger into one of the several necklaces Magnus had around his neck. He tugged ever so carefully, urging Magnus to dip down for another kiss. Magnus went without argument.

He kissed Jace softly, his hands resting on the desk, either side of Jace's hips, the new gentleness to everything taking him by surprise. Magnus was far from gentle at times like these. He was far from sweet and careful when the person didn't mean anything so why was he acting like this? Treating Jace as if he would break at the simplest of pushes too far. It made him worry about his own feelings and his sanity. 

Jace whimpered, a wounded little noise that Magnus happily swallowed up, as Magnus pulled him to the very edge of the desk to encourage him to wrap those long legs around Magnus' waist. The guy had been taunting Magnus with those legs for hours, Magnus felt it was about time to test just how they felt around him. He nipped at Jace's bottom lip,  earning Jace's hands moving to hold onto his shoulders, blunt fingernails digging lightly into his skin.

He hissed softly, moving one of his hands to his back pocket. He was nothing if he wasn't prepared for situations such as this. He pulled out a sachet of lube, holding it up in front of Jace for a moment. Jace looked at it before nodding, wiggling his hips ever so slightly. Magnus chuckled softly, using his foot to hook around the leg of a nearby chair, pulling it over. He sat down, pulling Jace with him. Jace straddled his lap in a move that was oddly graceful, Magnus almost wanted to applaud him for not stumbling or falling onto Magnus. 

He used his teeth to rip open the lube, spreading some on his fingers, grinning at Jace's flushed cheeks. He moved his hand back, half expecting to have to coax Jace into the right position but the blonde shocked him. He lifted up his hips a little, pushing his ass out in a way Magnus was almost upset about not being able to watch from behind. Everything the young man was doing was absolutely sinful and Magnus found he wanted to keep this moment in his mind forever. So far, no one he'd been with had been as tentative and shy and careful as Jace. It was a weakness of Magnus'. 

The model gave a little jolt at the first contact of Magnus' fingers against his hole but he didn't move away. After getting used to the cool sensation, he pushed back with an eager little noise. He was begging with his body and Magnus couldn't deny him a thing. He pushed a finger in carefully, watching his model carefully. 

_His model._

Jace dropped his head to Magnus' shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of Magnus' neck. He was worked up, the poor boy, already so desperate for anything Magnus was giving. He could feel Jace's soft breaths against his skin, hot and wet and fast. Jace hissed as Magnus moved his finger around, giving him time to get used to the stretch. It didn't take long for Jace to slowly rock his hips back, carefully accepting what was given. He made a pathetic little sound after a few seconds of rocking his hips, Magnus barely moving his finger enough to give any real sensation.

"Please, Magnus..." Jace whispered, gripping his arm with one hand, the other moving down to lightly press against Magnus' bare stomach. The feeling was odd but grounding for both of them so Magnus didn't complain. 

Magnus nodded a little, kissing Jace's neck gently as he pulled his first finger back. He kept just the fingertip inside before pushing back in with a second finger joining it. Jace let out a filthy moan, biting down on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus huffed out a groan of his own in response, his free hand moving up to tangle in Jace's hair. He tugged gently, pulling Jace away from his shoulder so he could kiss him once again.

Jace went into the kiss happily but went rigid after a second, the feeling of Magnus' fingers slowly thrusting in and out of him becoming a little too much. He'd been worked up for a while and he hadn't actually had any sort of release with someone else for way over half a year. Experienced fingers pressed against his prostate, his whole body betraying him as he shuddered, coming hard between them both. Jace was lost in the feeling for half a second before the feeling of humiliation replaced the pleasure. 

Magnus looked at him, shocked. He could practically feel the embarrassment radiating off of the blonde. He stilled for a moment before biting his lip and continuing to move his fingers. Jace gave a little whine but didn't stop him, actually pushing back into the continued feeling of Magnus' fingers fucking him slowly, stretching him open.

"Am I really that good?" Magnus asked with a soft chuckle, pressing soft kisses beneath Jace's ear. "I'm so good I get to make you come with my fingers and then with my cock, hm?" 

Jace nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. He worked past the feeling of _too much_ , making desperate little movements with his hips to try and combat it. After a moment or two, the feeling of too much was replaced with the want for _more_.

Magnus was careful this time, stretching him completely, avoiding making him come again for the time being. He knew it wouldn't take much to push him over the next time.

He pulled his fingers away when he thought Jace was stretched enough. He coaxed the blonde into a kneeling position so he could pull out his own dick. He coated it with the remainder of the lube before guiding Jace to sit back in his lap.

The movement was slow but both of them moaned as Jace finally managed to take all of him. Jace's legs were trembling, his hands holding Magnus' shoulders just a little too tightly. Magnus gave him a moment to adjust before urging him to move, using his hands on Jace's hips to keep him going once he'd started.

The feeling was amazing. Jace was tight and so very warm. Magnus watched with open mouthed awe as Jace moved, his stomach muscles tightening and releasing, his chest heaving, his face a picture of pure ecstasy. Jace tipped his head back as he rolled his hips, panting at the over-stimulation having already reached one orgasm and slowly being pushed to a second. 

Magnus was amazed by how long the model was holding out, keeping himself moving for long enough to make Magnus extremely aware of his own approaching orgasm. He'd never been pushed over the edge so quickly but Jace was just so good and so beautiful. It was so much for him to take in and feel and that's all he ever wanted to feel. Overwhelmed and lost in a pleasure that came from something more than just fucking someone.

"Ah!" Jace whined out. Magnus really couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde, watching as he moaned and whimpered, squirming on his cock. "Magnus-" Jace gasped out. "I-I'm-"

"Just let it go, baby," Magnus purred, keeping him moving.

Jace came again, this time more devastating than the first. The feeling was almost too much, his body trembling as the pleasure increased to a climax that he'd never experienced before. It took longer than usual to ease away, each little after shock washing over him making him whimper. 

Magnus came at the sight of Jace's overwhelming orgasm, his hands gripping Jace's hips tightly. He dropped his head to Jace's chest, panting as his own pleasure ran through him. He gave a few little shivers before going still, closing his eyes with a satisfied hum. 

They stayed where they were for a minute, both calming themselves down before trying to move. 

A feeling of guilt slowly started spreading between them. Neither of them knew what to say or do. They shouldn't have done this. They worked together. It was going to be a massive bump in both f their careers. 

Jace got up, moving first. He looked at Magnus awkwardly, making an almost disgusted face as he pulled on his clothes after clearing up most of the mess with some tissue. He looked at Magnus, swallowing. 

Magnus looked back, fiddling with the rings on his fingers.

"Thanks..." Jace mumbled quietly, moving to pick up his bag. 

Magnus simply nodded. 

"Do you still want me back tomorrow?"

Magnus nodded again. 

Jace nodded, making to leave. He paused, turning back to look at Magnus Bane. The gentle, sweet Magnus Bane he'd never expected to find beneath the fame and talent and good looks.

He walked back over to him, dipping down to press a kiss to his nose in return for the one Magnus had given him. The designer looked shocked, his eyes shining with something Jace felt himself. A hope for something more but a hesitancy to take it.

"Goodbye, Magnus," he mumbled, moving back. He left this time, going straight home to have a shower. 

Magnus was left to contemplate what had happened. He cleaned himself up and sighed, knowing that this had started something he never wanted to deal with... 

But, for Jace, maybe there was something there worth fighting for. 

He left the studio after tidying up, locking the door before walling away, checking the lock on his own heart.

It was rusted and breaking and Jace seemed to be the key that had fit perfectly for half a second. 

Hope was a dangerous thing so Magnus locked that away too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a piece of smut taken from a work I have in progress with a friend. I decided, because I've not had much inspiration to write, I'd post this to fill the Jagnus gap. If you're interested in reading this book it is on my co-owned wattpad. As always guys, thanks for reading. So.. if you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	10. Cake Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't something either of them usually did. It was usually done by magic or by going to a shop. Anytime either of them wanted cake, they'd use the readily there methods instead of actually making it themselves. So, when Alec came home from a boring day of Clave meetings, he was surprised to see Magnus in the kitchen with a recipe book open and propped against the wall. He walked to the doorway and lent against the frame, crossing his arms.
> 
> "What's cooking, good looking?" He asked with a dopey grin.

It wasn't something either of them usually did. It was usually done by magic or by going to a shop. Anytime either of them wanted cake, they'd use the readily there methods instead of actually making it themselves. So, when Alec came home from a boring day of Clave meetings, he was surprised to see Magnus in the kitchen with a recipe book open and propped against the wall. He walked to the doorway and lent against the frame, crossing his arms.

"What's cooking, good looking?" He asked with a dopey grin.

Magnus looked over at him and snorted out a half laugh, rolling his eyes. "Come over here and help me, you giant dork."

Alec walked over to Magnus, wrapping his arms around the Warlock's waist. He let his chine rest on Magnus' shoulder, looking at the recipe book. There was a massive picture of a chocolate cake on the page, accompanied by ingredients. The other page held the steps to make said cake with said ingredients.

"You're making a cake? What's the special occasion?" Alec turned his head to press little kisses to Magnus' neck as they stood together.

"It's almost Halloween. I'm in the mood to make some Halloween themed things." Magnus, who had been looking in a cupboard for something while they were stood, sighed and clicked his fingers, summoning whatever it had been.

"Magnus, love, it's the 5th. Halloween isn't until-"

Magnus spun around in his hold, cutting him off with a kiss. Alec couldn't turn down a kiss. He melted into the affection, relaxing from his stressful day. Magnus made a satisfied noise, pulling away to turn around again. He clicked is fingers and all the ingredients appeared in a shower of sapphire sparks.

"Isn't that cheating, Mags?" Alec asked.

Magnus didn't turn around but Alec knew the guy enough to know he'd rolled his eyes. He laughed quietly, pressing himself closer to Magnus' back.

"Would you like some help?"

Magnus hummed and nodded. "Of course. Why do you think I waited until you got back?"

Alec made a thoughtful noise. "Fair point. Where do we start?"

Magnus pointed towards the recipe. "It says here; _Preheat the oven to gas 4, 180°C, fan 160°C. Grease and line 2 x 20cm (8in) cake tins and set aside."_ Magnus hummed quietly to himself. "This is a British Cook Book. I got this two years ago... I took part in the Great British Bake-off. Honestly, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

Alec looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. "So strange..." He muttered, laughing when Magnus reached back to flick him.

"Well, that part isn't that hard." Another little flourish of his hand and the first step was complete. Alec gave him a look, shaking his head again. "What?"

"I thought you wanted to actually do this. No magic."

Magnus thought for a moment before nodding. "I suppose I can stop for an hour or so." He sighed, looking up at Alec. "But that means you stop standing there and you come help me."

Alec nodded, giving Magnus a mock salute. Magnus chuckled, smacking Alec's ass as he moved to stand next to the Warlock. They both looked back at the recipe. Alec noted they needed a mixing bowl and got busy getting that while Magnus measured out butter, sugar, flour, eggs, backing powder, vanilla extract, cocoa powder and milk.

Once they had everything they needed, in the right amounts, they began to mix everything together. There was a few mishaps but nothing major. Alec had flour on his cheeks, like war paint, and Magnus had been forced to take off his shirt because he managed to get milk all over it.

Almost completely intact, they put the cake mix into the tins and put them in the oven, shutting the door and leaning back against the counters. Magnus looked at the time, a devious smirk beginning to show through. Alec looked at him with a slight hesitance, not sure what the smirk would bring.

The Warlock sauntered over to the bowl they'd used to make the mix, using his finger to scoop some of the leftover mix up. He walked over to Alec, holding his finger up. "Taste?" He asked almost innocently. Alec would have fallen for it if it weren't for the way Magnus' eyes glinted with their usual mischief.

Alec parted his lips slightly, realising exactly what Magnus had been planning. The Shadowhunter accepted the fingertip covered in cake mix, letting out a half shocked and half satisfied noise as Magnus pushed his finger in a little further than needed. Alec looked at Magnus through his eyelashes, suddenly very aware of how close they had become. Magnus seemed just as aware as he watched Alec with sharp, curious eyes.

The younger male had never been one to turn down giving a bit of a show. Not when it came to Magnus. He curled his tongue around Magnus' finger, suckling gently to clean off all of the cake mix. Alec tilted his head after a moment, treating Magnus' finger like he would Magnus' cock. He took the finger a little deeper into his mouth before pulling back and off, biting his lip. When their eyes met, Alec was proud to see that Magnus' glamour had slipped. Green-golden eyes stared back at him, wide and dark, sparkling with the kind of want that made Alec shiver.

Magnus took in a deep breath, seeming to snap out of a sort of trance, moving back over to the bowl. He swiped his finger through some more of the mix, eating it himself. The way Magnus' lips wrapped around his own finger had a sudden heat gripping Alec, his chest going tight. Magnus seemed to notice. He smirked around the finger in his mouth, using his free hand to beckon Alec over.

Alec moved without hesitation, stopping only when he was directly in front of Magnus. Magnus smiled up at him, pulling his finger out of his mouth slowly. His other hand crept up Alec's side and over his shoulder to hook around the back of his neck. Alec was pulled down into a kiss that was both filthy slow and unbearably sweet. Alec could taste the cake mix that still lingered in Magnus' mouth, his own lips coated with the delightful flavour.

Magnus' hand moved to tangle in Alec's already messy hair, gripping tight as he turned them both around, pushing Alec up against the counter. Alec's hands went back to rest against the counter, his body forced back by the sheer force Magnus was kissing him with. Magnus' hands moved down to cover Alec's, pinning them in place. Alec let out a helpless moan as Magnus nipped at his bottom lip, sucking lightly before letting go.

"We have a few minutes. What would you like to do, Alexander?" Magnus asked, his voice a lot lower than it had been minutes before. The rumble alone made Alec's breath hitch, his brain turning to mush.

"I'd like you to fuck me." Alec said without really thinking, far too turned on to be subtle.

Magnus almost seemed to flinch back at the very sudden, very blunt and very vulgar statement.

"Alexander... That might take a little while. The cake-" Magnus never seemed flustered but the very open and very relaxed way Alec had _told_ Magnus what he wanted had caught him a little -a lot- off guard.

Alec leaned in close, warm breath fanning against the spot just below Magnus ear, making the Warlock shudder. "I want you to fuck me. Screw the cake. But more importantly, screw me." Alec spoke in a low murmur, teeth catching Magnus' earlobe before letting go. "Please?"

Magnus was distracted by soft kisses pressed to his neck, Alec's body pressing against him a little. He'd never seen the young Shadowhunter so openly desperate before. The kisses changed after a moment; they had started out confident but had changed to feather light presses of Alec's lips to Magnus' skin.

"Please, Magnus? Fuck me..." The last words escaped as a whimper, Alec's hips giving a slow roll against Magnus'.

Magnus had never needed much convincing when it came to sex with Alec Lightwood but the begging was far too much for him to handle. He let go of Alec's hands to grip his hips, spinning the Shadowhunter around. Alec made a satisfied noise, making a show of stretching himself out over the counter, hips and ass pushed back for Magnus.

Magnus trailed his fingertips up Alec's spine, his hand finding Alec's hair. He tangled his fingers in the dark locks, tugging. Alec tipped his head back with the pull and Magnus caught a glimpse of a smirk. Alec Lightwood knew exactly what he was doing. His seemingly innocent angel had set up his own situation.

Magnus was proud.

He leant over Alec, grinding against Alec's ass. Alec moaned softly, the sound obscene. Alec always sounded porn-star worthy but that had been ridiculous. Alec was definitely playing to his weaknesses but Magnus couldn't find it in himself to care. The Shadowhunter was delightfully sinful and Magnus wasn't going to deny him, or himself, anything.

The Warlock used his free hand to pull Alec's jeans down, managing to catch his boxers and pull them down with the swift movement. He felt a shiver go though Alec and smiled. He was back in control. He watched as Alec let his chest rest against the counter, forehead pressed against the cool surface. Alec had a beautiful body. He always looked gorgeous bent over things, back curved like his bow, muscles strained like the bow string.

Magnus clicked his fingers, watching as Alec's body responded to the sound, his hips pushing back a little, his shoulders giving a little jump. He caught the bottle of lube he'd summoned from the bedroom, spreading some over his fingers. He both wanted to be fast and get inside Alec as quickly as possible and wanted to be slow, taking his time to draw out every noise he could get from Alec.

He settled for a middle pace, pushing a finger into Alec without much hesitation. Alec pushed back almost instantly, making a sweet little sound as he tried to take more of Magnus' finger. Magnus wasn't one to disappoint, pressing his finger all the way in, slowly fucking Alec with it. He delighted in the way the Shadowhunter squirmed, his legs spreading a little to give him a wider stance.

"Magnus," Alec gasped out, sounding more desperate than before. "Please? Stop teasing... Need more..."

Magnus gave a little hum in response, pushing in a second finger. He kept his fingers moving at a fairly quick pace, observing Alec slowly losing his ability to think past the pleasure. It was always his favorite thing to witness. Breaking Alec down one bit at a time until there was nothing left before rebuilding him and making them both stronger. Closer.

Magnus loved getting Alec to the point where he became restless. He loved the fact he could get Alec, a strong and feared Shadowhuter, to not only submit to him but to lose himself under the care and the pleasure Magnus brought to his world. It made Magnus feel good in ways he hadn't felt in centuries- literally.

"Magnus..." Alec whined out his name, the 'm' elongated slightly as his voice caught and wavered on a whimper. It was music to the Warlock's ears.

"Yes, Alexander?" He smirked as Alec shuddered at his full name, another soft noise escaping him, Alec's head dropping back down to the counter as he'd raised it in an attempt to look back at his boyfriend. "We've talked about this. Use your words. What do you need?"

He knew what Alec wanted. He was just being a tease. It was in his nature. 

"You know what I want. Magnus, _please_." Alec seemed desperate enough. Magnus was willing to cut his own fun short, not that fucking Alec wasn't a different type of fun.

"Alright, sweetheart. Just stay right there." He smiled at the breathless noise of relief Alec made as he relaxed against the counter. He pushed his ass out a little more as Magnus pulled his fingers away, the boy seemingly trying to follow. 

Magnus was quick with his own preparations, using his magic to do everything this time. Alec was oddly enticing when he was being needy. He was far more open about what he wanted when Magnus could get him to that point. 

Magnus placed his hand on the small of Alec's back, watching as Alec's body responded to his touch. Alec was always responsive, both vocally and through his body. A simple touch from Magnus could earn him a shiver, a sneaking hand under a table allowing him the most delightful tremble. It was something Magnus had noticed at the very beginning of their relationship and had kept in mind to use in his own favor more than once. Alec didn't seem to mind. 

He lined himself up, pushing forwards, sinking into Alec slowly. He kept himself steady, moving at a tortuously leisurely pace. Alec's hands were on the counter by his head but, with a simple tap to Alec's back, he moved them behind his back, almost as if his forearms were tied together, resting across the width of his back. Magnus gave him a pleased little hum, leaning over once he was fully inside of Alec, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. Alec made a cute little whimpering sound, allowing himself full submission to Magnus. 

Magnus nipped at Alec's neck before moving back to stand, one hand hooking onto Alec's arms. He pulled out slowly before snapping his forward, using Alec's arms to pull him back onto his cock. Alec allowed himself to be manhandled, soft moans beginning to come from his parted lips. 

Magnus could tell that Alec was gone to the pleasure, he could feel it himself. He'd never really talked to Alec about their bond but he felt it. It was in his magic and the way it bonded with Alec himself, wrapping around his very being as an extension of Magnus that Alec couldn't feel or recognize. Magnus' magic was as much a part of him as his hands, the only difference being that it seemed to have a mind of it's own. It was part of him and a completely separate entity. Magnus was just glad it had taken to Alec as much as he had, in the past his magic people and made them feel uncomfortable around him.

The way that Alec was responding to the slow thrust of Magnus' hips told Magnus enough. His sweet Shadowhunter had been wound so tight that he was already so close to being tipped over the edge. Magnus didn't mind that they hadn't been going that long. It happened sometimes. The intensity of a feeling got the better of you and you were gone. It was actually quite flattering. 

"Already close, Alexander?" Magnus asked softly, his hips speeding up a fraction, forcing a little grunt out of himself as Alec whimpered.

"Y-yeah.." Alec nodded, voice breathy and distant. 

"Come when you're ready, sweetheart. Let me see you fall apart."

Alec nodded again, turning his head to the side, his cheek pressed against the counter. His mouth was open, eyes shut and eyebrows drawn together in concentration and pleasure. Magnus watched, speeding his thrusts up, the sound of panting and skin on skin filled the room, Alec's soft whines making the symphony of noises that much more explicit. 

 _"O-oh.."_ Alec whimpered once again, his whole body going tense before he was shuddering through his orgasm, remaining silent other than his labored breathing. 

Magnus watched as Alec came, fucking him through it before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as he chased his own release. Alec didn't complain or squirm, content to lay and let Magnus use him, shivering with each little spar of pleasure that was just a little _too much_ after such an intense orgasm. 

Magnus came a minute or so later, groaning as he leaned over Alec to press kisses to the Shadowhunter's spine. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, both needing the time to recover. Alec seemed to be the first to actually regain his senses, which was unusual. He pulled his hips away, letting Magnus slip out of him. The action made both of them hiss but Alec turned, standing them both up straight so he could kiss Magnus softly. 

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Check on the cake?" Alec grinned as he pulled back and moved away, leaving Magnus to collect himself.

The cake hadn't burnt though, so there was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always guys, thanks for reading. So.. if you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	11. Pull The Pin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And if pulling me closer is like pulling the pin to a grenade, please cover your ears while I go off with a bang" - 3am-poet

> **_"And if pulling me closer is like pulling the pin to a grenade, please cover your ears while I go off with a bang"_** \-  3am-poet
> 
>  

They held onto each other in the pale moonlight, shadows dancing across the walls and the bed, casting grim images over their features. There wasn't much they could do, the silence heavy between them. The self-destructive energy rolling off of the younger male in Alec's arms created a tension that neither of them had experienced before. 

They fought a lot but never as bad as the fight they'd had an hour earlier. 

Jace shouldn't have thrown himself in front of the demon. Alec should have been alert. Jace could have died...

_Jace could have died._

The words repeated in Alec's head, a mantra of failures that wouldn't let Alec's eyes close. His heart ached and his chest felt tight. The blonde in his arms was clinging to him like he'd never had a person treat him with so much care. Alec was used to being the one who felt pitiful and weak compared to Jace. At that moment, though, Alec got a glimpse of how fragile Jace really was. How shattered and scarred the Shadowhunter was, even though he walked with a smile hiding the pain of the shards of self-hatred digging deeper into his core. 

Alec couldn't block out the things Jace had said about himself. About the way he'd spat the word _poison_ , describing the way he tainted every person he touched. How he felt there was no way he could be redeemed, his sins far greater than that of any other. The pure, unfiltered lack of love for himself.

Alec felt a fierce need to protect Jace; to hold him close and never let go, no matter how dangerous the action could be. 

_Like laying on a grenade after pulling the pin, not sure if it's going to explode or if it's a dummy._

Alec shifted in the sheets, using one hand to tilt Jace's chin, hazel eyes meeting shining blue. Jace's eyes were slightly wet, Alec's stomach twisting into a knot at the sight. That was his fault. He couldn't reassure Jace that he wanted him so _badly._ He couldn't convince Jace that he was happy to witness every tear and every violent explosion of loathing.

There were no words exchanged between them but there was the sense of understanding. Jace blinked, Alec tracking the trail of a tear slipping down the blonde's cheek. His thumb caught it before it could make it past the slight natural curve of Jace's lips, like a permanent hint of a smile. He felt the heat of Jace's cheeks, unable to see the flush in his pale skin, the light of the room only illuminating the sharpest and most breathtaking of Jace's features. 

The older Shadowhunter leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly against the slightly parted lips of his partner. He felt the gasp rather than hearing it, the way Jace's chest pressed more firmly against his own and the way his lips parted a little more at the intake of breath. Alec gave him a second, knowing that he had to be gentle. He had to be careful. 

_Picking out the shrapnel left by the detonation of pain and fear._

Violence had shaped the man Alec held in his arms but the softness of his lips and the warmth of his skin made it impossible to believe. The gentle way he kissed and the caring way he held onto the people he loved made it impossible to tell that this broken angel had been raised by the devil himself. 

Golden hair curled over Jace's forehead, glowing in the odd light of midnight. Hands far too gentle after years of being used to cause suffering crept up Alec's chest, cool fingertips tracing the runes on his skin with an accuracy that amazed Alec. Jace knew his body better than Alec. He took so much care to learn every inch of muscle, every ridge of a scar, every dip created by the spaces between his ribs. Everything.

He'd learnt to love the most undesirable parts of Alec, physical and other. He had learnt to calm nerves with a brush of his hand. He had learnt to cure headaches with feather light kisses to hair. He'd learnt to take away pain with the slightest of gestures.

_Pain._

Pain wasn't a thing that could break Jace. He wasn't one to crumble under the pressure of demanding eyes and sharp voices, not like Alec. No. Jace was a ticking time bomb  of  uncertainty and fear. Every minute took the both of them closer to the final act, the final battle, the final breath. 

Jace knew his own nature was one of too much care and too much compassion but he refused to acknowledge it. Instead he scolded himself for his stupidity and his ability to get himself into a situation likely to bring about his demise. His youth had been filled with insecurity, fear, heart ache and abandonment. It was no wonder he felt he was a danger to himself and others. There was a deep, unyielding need for it to end, to be distracted.

So, Alec did just that.

Alec used his lips and his tongue to smooth out the insecurities, pressing praise into warm skin.

Alec used his hands to wipe away the fear of abandonment, offering support to trembling limbs.

Alec used his voice to sooth an aching heart, careful words whispered close to a mouth open and gasping in the reassurance. 

Alec used his body to distract from pain, replacing each stinging wound with the push and pull of pleasure. 

Jace fell apart beneath him with the grace of a flower unfurling and the beauty of an expanding star. 

There was no violence in the way he whimpered. There was no explosion behind the blue eyes squeezed shut against the slowly rising sun. There was no pain in the littler tremors that ran through a body trained to be anything but vulnerable and open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this one is so short. I'm having real emotions right now because of the quote I used. (If you're interested in who created the quote and inspired this piece then please check out 3am-poet's tumblr. She's an amazing writer.)  
> As always guys, thanks for reading. So.. if you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	12. Who will you choose, Alexander?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spotted it, the first time, during a Clave meeting. Alec was supposed to be presenting something to representatives, known for despising those who were different from them. Already, they all knew Alec was in for a rough time but the actual meeting was painful.

They spotted it, the first time, during a Clave meeting. Alec was supposed to be presenting something to representatives, known for despising those who were different from them. Already, they all knew Alec was in for a rough time but the actual meeting was painful.

Jace was sat on one side of the table, right at the back, there to give Alec prompts if Alec lost his train of thought. Magnus was sat right at the front, there for moral support and also because he felt the Clave needed to be aware that he was there only to supervise and not to put up with any of their crap. 

It was going alright. Alec was doing so well, both Magnus and Jace were proud beyond words. He hadn't stuttered or forgotten anything, addressing members of the Clave by their names, making eye contact, remembering exactly where demon activity had risen and fallen. Jace and Magnus found themselves lured into a false sense of security. They were five minutes away from Alec finishing when and old representative decided to speak up. 

"I suppose you've gotten all this information from _Downworlders_?" The way the word was spoken made Alec and Jace flinch. Magnus just rolled his eyes.

"Some of it, yes. Though all of it was collected by me and my people here." Alec countered. Jace held his breath, he could already see the signs of panic on Alec's face.

"Is that so?" Another asked. Alec's eyes went to them and he nodded, not saying anything this time. Magnus sat up a little straighter, watching Alec a lot more carefully. 

"Just how many of you are sleeping with _Downworlders_ to collect this extensive information? Your sister and that seelie and of course you and _your Warlock_. Anyone else we should watch out for?" There was murmured agreement. Jace flinched again, shaking his head when Alec's eyes fell on him.

Alec looked at Magnus who gave him the smallest of smiles, his chest tight at the sight of Alec's shame-flushed cheeks.

"I-I don't see how that has anything to do... To do with what we are discussing." Jace felt the stutter more than hearing it. He felt the heat of embarrassment and the rise of panic, tension falling over the room. 

"It has everything to do with what we are discussing. How do we know that this Warlock isn't working against us? He's always here and he has you, my dear boy, at his feet. I'm sure you'd tell him anything in return for some quick and shameful activities." Yet another representative had jumped on the band wagon. 

Alec was shaking now, barely contained as he tried to regain control. "That has nothing to do with anything. I'd prefer it if-if you stayed out of my personal affairs and focused more about- upon what we are trying to- to..." Alec looked back at Jace, hazel eyes shining with tears only Jace and Magnus could pick out. Jace and Magnus both realized at the same time, with a sinking feeling in their gut, that Alec had lost control.

"Gentlemen," Magnus started. Jace sighed in relief as the Warlock stood. "I'd prefer to keep the discussion of my sex life to a minimum, unless you're interested in experiencing some of those quick and shameful activities I can offer." He sent a wink to one of the people who had insulted his boyfriend, earning a look of disgust. Unknowingly, Magnus had placed himself in front of Alec, arms crossed and shoulders squared, sheltering the Shadowhunter. 

"Forgive me, Warlock. I merely wanted to find out if this meeting is actually for our benefit or for yours." The man who spoke was met with golden-green eyes, narrowed and cold. 

"Do you really think being stuck in a room with men who look as old as I am is to my benefit? No. I'm here to protect a Shadowhunter you think deserves to be ignored and questioned because he has an open mind. My, my. What an interesting little mind you must have." Magnus' voice was cold but amused. 

"It is not open mindedness we do not support. It is the disregard for our laws and customs. A leader, as many think this boy is, should know the difference between an alliance and a sexual fantasy." 

Jace made a disgusted noise, all eyes falling on him. The only eyes Jace focused on were Alec's, wide and wet but there was something there that hadn't been moments before. Jace blinked and looked back to the person who had opened their mouth. "Alec happens to be a very good leader and, unfortunately, boringly likes to stick to laws and customs most of the time. You strike me as someone who is indulging in a sexual fantasy if it's all you can talk about."

Jace stood, walking over to Magnus' side, the silence heavy. "We have never expected your acceptance of this but we expect you to respect a leader who has shown nothing but respect to you."

Magnus nodded, smiling politely. Both him and Jace heard a sound come from Alec but they didn't turn, far too engrossed in protecting him to actually take in what he was doing. 

No one spoke after that so they decided to usher Alec out of the room, saying their goodbyes. Magnus portaled them home instead of having them walk. Alec was dangerously quiet as they entered the loft. He was quiet as he dragged them both to the bedroom. 

But he wasn't quiet when he got them to the bed, offering himself up to them in an instant, all soft hands and desperate sounds. Magnus was quite surprised by the sudden affection and want but Jace had an idea of just what had gone through Alec's mind. 

*

Three weeks on from the meeting, the sudden outburst of sexual desire from Alec hadn't made a reappearance until Jace had punched a vampire in the face for insulting the older Shadowhunter. Alec had dragged the blonde straight back to the loft, mumbling about how he was so stupid and about how badly he wanted to be fucked by him. Putting the pieces together wasn't too hard. 

Alec had a thing for being fought over and fought for and Jace was going to make sure both him and Magnus indulged in this little slice of information.

*

Alec was sat between them both, in nothing but his underwear. Jace had his shirt off and his jeans were undone. Magnus still had his jeans and shirt on, though the buttons were undone to reveal golden skin and a mouthwatering expanse of muscle. The blonde Shadowhunter and the Warlock were both placing careful kisses against their lover's neck and jaw, wandering hands moving from the inside of his thighs to his tense and trembling shoulders. 

"So, who should go first?" Magnus asked, voice casual as he pulled back from Alec, a small smile appearing at the sound the action dragged from him. 

"Should we let Alec choose?" Jace pulled back to speak, the same noise coming from Alec as he lost the remainder of the contact he'd had. 

"We could do but that would hardly be fair. He'll obviously pick me and I don't think your ego could take a blow like that." Magnus cocked his head, his smirk holding a hint of playful challenge. 

"I doubt that." Jace looked over at a dazed Alec who was watching both of them closely, his cheeks a cute shade of red. Jace smiled, tracing one finger over the deflect rune on Alec's neck, delighted by the shiver that ran through the older Shadowhunter. "He knows how long I can go for." 

Alec's eyes went wide, finding Jace instantly. He opened his mouth to say something but the words were replaced by a whimper as Magnus trailed his fingers over the waistband of his boxers. 

"You may have the added benefit of a stamina rune but he knows I can get deeper and get all those delicious spots, hitting them just-" he hooked his fingers into Alec's underwear, pulling slightly "-right." He finished, letting go as Alec pushed up his hips a little. 

Jace chuckled, turning Alec's head to him. "Now, Alec. Surely you would prefer me to go first... How many times did I make you come last night?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. 

"Th-three..." Alec mumbled, shivering as Magnus tangled his hand in the shorter hair at the back of his head, pulling so Alec had to look at him. 

"Just because he can make you come a bunch of times doesn't mean he's worthy of going first." Magnus brushed his nose against the tip of Alec's. "What you really want is someone who can make an orgasm last. Someone who can draw out the pleasure to the point it's almost painful before letting you rest. You _deserve_ someone who can drive you to the edges of insanity with the flick of their wrist." A blue spark appeared, trailing down Alec's spine before disappearing, Alec's body giving a small shudder as his breath hitched. 

"Oh, please. You barely put any effort in. Using magic is cheating. I have skill." Alec looked back at Jace as the blonde spoke. "You've never had Alec fall apart with just your fingers. God, it's beautiful. It only takes tow fingers and a couple of words and he's gone. That takes skill." 

"Big talk coming from someone who doesn't know how to make him come with just your tongue." Magnus smirked, Alec's attention back on him. "Jace, my dear, I don't need my magic, my fingers or my voice." 

Jace scoffed. 

"Can you offer him better? The last time you went first, I had to wait for almost half an hour before you were able to get him to come and even then, he barely reacted." Magnus laughed as Jace glared. "Every single time I get an orgasm out of him, it's so good he barely remembers how to breathe." 

Alec gave a little whine when Jace growled, his whole body reacting to the low sound. Jace smiled. 

"And yet I get that reaction from just a sound. Magnus, give up. He's going to pick me." Jace stroked his thumb over Alec's cheek, humming as Alec leaned into the touch. Both of them could see Alec was completely lost between them both, incredibly turned on while Jace and Magnus 'argued' over him. 

"Alexander.." Magnus cooed, giving Jace a smug look as Alec turned to look at him, his breath coming out in a little, shuddering sigh. "Who are you going to choose, baby?" He stroked his hand through Alec's hair. 

"I think you should choose me."Jace stated simply. 

"And I believe he'd enjoy himself if he chose me." Magnus glared over at the blonde. 

"Oh, sure."  Jace moved up a little, resting back in his heels, almost kneeling up completely. He was now over Alec, who was still sat between them. 

Magnus mirrored the action, raising his eyebrow. "Squaring up to me, my dear? This won't end well for you." 

Jace tutted. "Don't underestimate me, Bane." 

Magnus reached out, using Jace's hair to pull him close. Jace smirked, even though his pupils were blown wide. "And I'd suggest you don't underestimate me, Shadowhunter. I am, after all, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It'd barely take any real effort for me to some very unseemly things to you."

"Bring it, W-" Jace stopped when a small sound came from Alec. 

Both Magnus and Jace looked down at their boy, hiding smirks at the wide eyed expression. Alec looked both worried and desperate, shifting restlessly between them both. They waited, Magnus letting go of Jace's hair, their expressions softening. 

"Yes, Alec?" The Warlock asked, his hand going to Alec's hair now, stroking gently.

Alec closed his eyes at that, leaning into the touch once again. Jace knew Magnus had somehow won but he wasn't to upset. 

"Who are you choosing, love?"

Alec glanced over at Jace, the look apologetic before he turned back to Magnus. "You... Please?" 

Magnus smiled. "Of course, Alexander... Although you may have to soothe Jace's wounded pride with that pretty mouth of yours." He moved his hand from Alec's hair, palm cupping his cheek so he could brush his thumb over Alec's bottom lip. 

Alec nodded a little, parting his lips slightly in an attempt to entice Magnus to push his thumb into Alec's mouth. The Warlock contemplated the move but stopped himself, pulling his hand away instead. 

"Hands and knees, dear." Magnus moved to get up, Alec happily complying with what Magnus had told him to do, knowing that he was finally getting what he'd needed. 

Jace pulled off Alec's boxers for him as Magnus finished undressing, the blonde pressing light kisses to Alec's back. Alec gave him another apologetic look but Jace just smiled. He moved to be in front of Alec as Magnus came to kneel behind the older Shadowhunter.

Alec gasped as Magnus pushed his first finger in, lube cold in contrast the heat of Alec's body. Jace took that as his opportunity to pull his cock out, guiding Alec's head down. Alec's open mouth widened a little as he registered what was going on, accepting Jace's length with the softest of whines. 

Magnus smiled over at Jace as Alec's eyes closed in utter bliss. Jace smiled back, stroking his hand through Alec's hair as the archer began to suck, curling his tongue in the way he knew Jace loved. 

Magnus added anther finger after a few moments of lazily thrusting the first in and out. Alec gave a little jump at the sudden stretch, melting back into the pressure as he moaned. The vibrations of the sound had Jace's head tipping back, fingers tightening in Alec's hair. 

"Good boy," Magnus purred, making Alec shiver. "And you too, Jace." Jace opened his eyes with a lazy smile, a small hum escaping as he enjoyed Alec's mouth. 

Magnus kept fucking Alec on his fingers for a while, watching as Alec attempted to keep up a steady rhythm on Jace's cock. He could tell the Shadowhunter was starting to find it hard, chuckling as he spotted Alec pause when his fingers nudged Alec's prostate. Magnus tutted, pushing in a third finger to get Alec back into the feel of things. 

Alec seemed to be struggling after just a minute of three fingers, his body trembling and his hips thrusting back with every little movement Magnus made. The poor boy had been so pent up, it hadn't taken much to get him close to coming. Magnus paused for half a second, catching Jace's eye. He nodded to Alec and Jace hummed his understanding. Magnus would make Alec come like this but not until Jace managed to coax him off of Jace's cock. Coming in the position he was in, while something Alec thoroughly enjoyed, wasn't something he'd be able to handle this time. All three of them knew it. He was too far gone to be able to put the right amount of thought into his breathing and what he was doing. 

"Come on," Jace whispered. Alec pulled off of Jace's member, taking in a gasp that turned into a moan. The blonde smiled as Alec lifted himself up a little to bury his face into the crook of Jace's neck, panting wet and warm against his skin. 

Magnus sent a spark of magic through Alec's body, causing his whole body to jolt. Alec let out a filthy low moan against Jace's neck, muscles tightening and his eyes squeezing shut. Another wave of pleasure was sent through Alec, Magnus' fingers rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves as his magic worked at the rest of his body. 

"Come for us," Jace whispered, bringing a hand up to trace light patterns over the slightly sweaty skin of Alec's back. Alec was panting again, each exhale edged with soft whimpers and whines. 

"That's it. You look so beautiful, Alexander. Let us see you." Magnus kept his voice soft but low, holding the dominance in the room. 

Alec fell silent before a pained sound escaped him, his body going rigid before giving violent little tremors. He came, the sheets beneath him catching his load as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

Jace and Magnus made eye contact once again, Magnus pulling his fingers out as Alec went limp between them both. Magnus clocked his fingers, cleaning up the sheets so Jace could carefully shift and collect Alec in his arms without worrying about getting anything on himself or the older Shadowhunter. 

Magnus watched carefully, head tilted as Alec held onto Jace in a way he only did when he needed something grounding and real. Jace was silent for a few moments before letting out an amused hum. 

"I think he's out," Jace murmured. 

Magnus flicked his wrist, preferring to at least have his underwear on as he moved to check on Alec. 

Alec had his head resting against Jace's shoulder, his eyes closed. One of his hands was resting on Jace's chest, the other still gripping at the blonde's shoulder, by his own head. His breathing was steady, his limbs relaxed. Using his magic, and his eyes, Magnus made sure that Alec was okay. He was. 

"I guess we managed to tired him out with?" Magnus gave Jace a helpless look, shrugging a little. 

"Yeah... I guess it's bedtime." 

Both of them laughed softly. Magnus leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of Alec's head before moving up to kiss Jace softly. Jace kissed back with a pleased noise, smiling against Magnus' lips. 

"I'm going to go get us all a drink of water. Call me if Alec wakes up." Magnus stood and stretched, wandering out of the bedroom. 

Jace kept his eye on Alec, the Shadowhunter looking nothing but exhausted. Alec didn't wake up until Magnus came back. His eyes opened slowly, body stretching out. He blinked, looking confused, head tilting up to look at Jace as Magnus put three glasses on the bedside table.

"Hey..." Jace smiled softly, brushing Alec's hair off of his forehead.

Alec sat up a little, rubbing at one of his eyes. "I don't remember falling asleep."

"You seemed pretty tired. Don't worry about it. Here." Magnus passed him his glass of water, making sure he drank something. "How are you feeling?"

Alec thought for a moment, finishing off the water quickly. Magnus took the glass and placed it down. "Tired but good."

Jace smiled. "Well, I guess you should get back to sleep then."

"But... If I fell asleep, that means you didn't finish." Alec looked between them both. 

"We're okay," Jace reassured him, tugging him down again. "Get some sleep and, if you're up for it, we'll continue in the morning."

Magnus nodded and Alec gave a grateful smile as he settled back down against Jace's side. He yawned softly. "Thank you..."

Magnus got into bed with the two Shadowhunters, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Alec, his hand resting against Jace's hip. 

And that's how they fell asleep, tangled up together, warm and content. Happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love aftercare tbh  
> Heh anyways... As always guys, thanks for reading. So.. if you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	13. Don't You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why?" Jace demanded as soon as he'd entered the loft.
> 
> Magnus looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow. "Why what, Jace? How about you tell me what I've done this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to Wait- NF  
> I suggest reading while listening to the song (If you don't want to, the effect should hopefully still be the same)  
> Thanks for reading, enjoy.

"Why?" Jace demanded as soon as he'd entered the loft.

Magnus looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow. "Why what, Jace? How about you tell me what I've done this time." 

Jace felt an anger bubbling inside him, unable to control it. The way the Warlock was so casually regarding him, as if he were inspecting something incredibly boring, was infuriating. It was hard to keep a level head when Magnus was in a difficult mood. It was hard to communicate when they were both up in arms over a tiny and insignificant situation. 

"You were supposed to meet me." Jace took his jacket off, letting it drop to the floor, finding a twisted flash of satisfaction from the obvious annoyance the move created for the older male. It was immature and he didn't have any real reason to be angry, but he still was. 

"Were you attacked while walking here? Have you been maimed? Injured at all?" Magnus asked, blatantly not interested in having this conversation. 

"That's not the point!" Jace snapped, pointing an accusatory finger towards Magnus, who had sat up straighter and put his book to the side once Jace's voice had gotten louder. "It's like I don't know who you are anymore. You act more like an unreliable friend than a boyfriend. I don't understand. You don't spend time with me, you don't walk me home, you don't talk to me unless I open my mouth first. You're shutting me out, bit by bit." Jace's voice began to rise with desperation now, his anger washing away. It was replaced with a sickening wave of fear and sadness. 

Magnus stayed silent, regarding Jace evenly. Jace noticed his glamour was up, his favorite shade of green-gold hidden behind painfully ordinary brown. This alone was enough to give Jace a proper insight into what was going on. Magnus didn't seem to trust him, or want him. He just couldn't figure out why and the continuous silence from Magnus was driving him over the edge. 

"Talk to me!" He hadn't realized tears had welled up until they fell down his cheeks. He wasn't even angry but his fear and desperation had manifested into something violent and ugly. "What have I done? Stop looking at me like that." 

Magnus stood, crossing his arms over his chest. He took in a shaky breath, brown eyes shining with tears Jace had been blind to seconds ago. 

"I- I agree with you. Things aren't the same." The words were quiet, forcing Jace to fall silent in order to listen. "I thinks it's best that we try something new... That _you_ try something new."

Jace took a clumsy step back, almost like he'd been shoved, his eyes widening a little. He bit his lip, looking down as he tried to search for the right words. What he didn't see was the way Magnus tracked the movement, his heart aching slightly at watching Jace do something that he'd always loved without being able to act upon it.

"Something else? So you're breaking up with me?" Jace asked after a few moments of stunned silence, watery blue eyes meeting Magnus'. "You're really doing this to me? You're really just going to say goodbye? To everything?"

Magnus moved over to the Shadowhunter as he noticed the barely contained shaking. His expression was soft and oddly vulnerable, open for the first time in a while. "No, not at all. Not goodbye."

"Then what?" Jace asked, bottom lip trembling as Magnus' hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs gently wiping away more tears he was ashamed of letting fall. 

"It's- It's _'wait for me'_." Magnus lent forward, pressing his forehead against Jace's, his eyes closing. "It's a wait for me to figure things out. It's never a goodbye when it's you. It can't be. Never you." Magnus' voice had become a lot softer, hardly above a whisper. 

Jace shivered slightly, closing his eyes as Magnus' warm breath fanned over his lips. His hands came up to hold onto Magnus' wrists, the Warlock's hands still on his cheeks. Magnus' thumbs gently stroked over his cheekbones as they stood there, neither of them wanting to move. Neither of them daring to pull back first. The moment was shrouded in misery but it was warm, Jace's cheeks flushed and Magnus' hands hot against his skin. 

"Don't leave me..." Jace mumbled, breaking the silence. His voice was quiet, thick with emotion as he tried to contain himself, words becoming shaky at the last moment.

Magnus didn't say anything, leaning in a little more to press his lips to Jace's. It was a sad kiss, salty from tears and bitter from heartbreak. The kiss was short, purposefully gentle, soothing the stinging pain in both of their chest for a second or two. A welcome yet fictional release from the pain they were both feeling. 

Magnus pulled away, reluctantly, opening his eyes as Jace moved forward. The Shadowhunter pressed his body against Magnus', his chest heaving. "One last time?" He asked in a small voice. "Just one more time... Please. I want to remember it all."

Magnus nodded a little, hands still holding Jace's face delicately as he leaned forward to kiss him again. One hand moved down as they kissed each other breathless, tracing over Jace's neck to tug lightly at the collar of his shirt. After a second, he snapped his fingers, getting rid of both of their shirts. Jace tried to suppress the shiver caused by the sudden exposure but he couldn't. Magnus noticed, his arms wrapping around Jace's body in an attempt to protect him from everything. 

Though he knew he should have been protecting the boy from himself. 

Neither of them registered the fact they were moving towards the bedroom, the route second nature. They only really realized when Jace was pushed back onto the bed, Magnus crawling up the length of his body to reconnect their lips. 

They kissed and kissed, each touch of lips light and slow. They weren't rushing. Rushing meant the ending would come too quickly. Breathy little noises were exchanged between them both, heads tilting or tipping back, tongues barely moving past their own lips as if they were almost scared to moved everything on. There was no real lust or want. The kisses were fueled purely by the need to memorize the way they fit together and the way the other sounded. 

Once they began to deepen the kiss, there was no stopping. Their hands wandered, taking it in turns to trace over defined muscles and warm skin. Desperate little whimpers escaped from both of them, nails lightly dragging in an attempt to leave their mark. 

Magnus ducked his head, kissing his way down Jace's neck, biting gently before blowing cool air over the slightly red marks. Jace tipped his head back at this, making pitiful little sounds as he gripped Magnus' shoulders. Magnus continued to kiss down, leaving a trail of feather light touches, magic skimming over each spot as he moved on.

Jace's pants were removed, along with Magnus', underwear following quickly. Magnus continued to kiss every available part of Jace's body. He moved all the way down, pressing kisses to Jace's ankles which made the blonde laugh despite how sad he truly was. 

Magnus moved back up his legs, paying special attention to the insides of his thighs. Hips, stomach, chest, shoulders. He moved down again, kissing the length of Jace's right arm, lifting his hand to press individual kisses to his knuckles and fingertips. Jace watched everything through blurry eyes, tears clouding his vision. 

Jace jumped a little at the sound of Magnus clicking his fingers, lube appearing in his hand. He squeezed some out onto his fingers, going about prepping Jace carefully. Every movement was gentle and slow, calculated to make Jace writhe and whimper, head thrown back and hands gripped in the sheets. By the time he was properly ready, he was gasping and trembling, close to sobbing at the desperation welling up inside him. 

Magnus moved up, pushing into Jace slowly, giving them both time to feel every little movement he made.

Jace wrapped his arms around Magnus neck, pulling him down. Magnus pressed his body flush against Jace's, the blonde's feet digging into the small of his back to pull him impossibly closer. Magnus hid his face in the crook of Jace's neck as he began to move. 

Jace made a pathetic little noise, trembling fingers sinking into Magnus' hair. Magnus groaned softly, muffled against his skin. 

"Don't you love me?" Jace asked, delirious with the dangerous mix of despair and pleasure. 

Jace was startled by Magnus' response to his words, the softest of sobs shaking the Warlock's shoulders as he continued to rock his hips. Never before had either of them truly shared so much raw emotion. 

"I do..." Magnus pulled back to look down at Jace, expression crumbling to reveal something so broken and innocent. "I do. I-I do." Jace pulled him back down, letting him find comfort in hiding in the warmth of the crook of his neck. Jace could hear the same words over and over again, he felt them against his skin as they were spoken. _'I do, I do, I do...'_

They moved together, a push and pull act that wasn't rushed or forced. It was slow and careful. Neither of them could hide their shaking now, their bodies pressed so tightly together that each breath could be felt against the other's chest. 

They didn't stop moving, breathy sounds turning into pleading whimpers and desperate sobs for relief. Neither of them could handle the intensity of the situation, skin hot and slightly sticky with sweat as Magnus rocked his hips in the intoxicating way he always did. 

Jace came twice between them both, falling apart after a few minutes, all of it not enough and then too much all at once. The first time his orgasm hit, it shook his body, his arms wrapping tighter around Magnus. He clung to the Warlock as he continued to fuck him through it. 

After that, Magnus continued past the point of Jace's whimpers of over-stimulation. He continued until he was exhausted, coming with a soft whimper and a violent shudder as his magic pulled another mind numbing orgasm from the younger male.

Both of them panted as they came down, eyes closed and limbs heavy as they tried to regain control of their breathing and their emotions. Jace lazily stroked his hand through Magnus' hair, Magnus' head moving down to rest on Jace's chest. 

Neither of the orphaned boys had ever felt more at home, and yet they were going to lose it all.

Neither of them moved for a long while, clinging to each other in a way they'd both regret once they came to their senses. Jace had a constant string of questions running through his head, wanting to ask each one but being unable to bring himself to do it. 

 _'Why are we doing this? Why are you leaving me?_ _Don't make me leave,_ _please?'_

Finally, after what felt like years, Magnus moved. He stood, clicking his fingers. They were both dressed and clean a moment later, staring at each other as if they were going to attempt some sort of conversation. 

No words came.

Jace stood, walking out of the bedroom, trying not to stop as his shoulder brushed Magnus'. He collected his jacket from the floor, brushing off a little bit of dust as he stood by the door.  

Magnus stood a large enough distance away to be unable to grab the Shadowhunter and stop him from opening the door and leaving. That's what he wanted. That's what needed to happen. Things weren't the same. They weren't. Magnus tried to reassure himself but it all sounded like he was grasping at the tatters of strong thoughts he'd had hours ago.

"See you later," Magnus called as Jace opened the door. 

"Yeah." Jace didn't turn around. "Later." 

They both knew what that really meant. 

_Goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was sad. I've been feeling a little down recently. That and angsty music mixed creates whatever this mess is. Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always guys, thanks for reading. So.. if you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	14. A Gentle Reminder To Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunlight streamed in through the window, white curtains blowing gently in a summer breeze the brought the smell of flowers and coffee from the street. The sound of birds was distant yet there, pleasant and peaceful. Each car that passed seemed to be slightly muted, the rumbling engine giving way to a relaxing white noise. People chatted as they walked by, each conversation becoming lost as it floated through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to everyone who is panicking right now because of what has happened today.
> 
> This is your gentle reminder to just...
> 
> Breathe.

Sunlight streamed in through the window, white curtains blowing gently in a summer breeze the brought the smell of flowers and coffee from the street. The sound of birds was distant yet there, pleasant and peaceful. Each car that passed seemed to be slightly muted, the rumbling engine giving way to a relaxing white noise. People chatted as they walked by, each conversation becoming lost as it floated through the air.

The gentle feeling of hands against skin was the first thing the couple woke to. Practiced fingers danced lightly over shoulders and down chests. Palms smoothed across arms and cheeks. There was no rush in their waking. There was no pressure to move from the comfort of their bed, the white sheets cool yet providing them with warmth.

A feather blew in through the window, white and delicate, floating the floor after twirling in the air for a few seconds. The couple didn’t notice. Hazel eyes were too captivated by the bright color of green-gold to notice something so insignificant.

The last of springs blossom could be seen through their window, pastel pink against the pale blue sky. A dog sniffed around in freshly trimmed grass, the park across the road buzzing with high school sweethearts out for picnics and children getting grass stains on their newly washed jeans. An old and happily married couple sat together on a bench, quietly celebrating their sixtieth year of becoming one, small smiles on their faces as they watched the birds and reminisced about how they once felt as wild and free.

The couple in bed remained just as quiet, exchanging good morning kisses instead of breaking their silence. Their fingers intertwined, heartbeats in speeding up in sync as the kisses became something more. Still, nothing was rushed. Nothing was forced. They were left to enjoy the lazy Sunday morning.

Every now and again, the sound of bubbling laughter came from a café nearby, two mothers and their son enjoying the ay to themselves. Two men walked hand in hand, smiling as petals caught in the breeze, watching as they flitted about before resting against the roots of trees. One of the men stopped, stooping low to pick up a small daisy, placing it in his partner’s hair as the other chuckled yet looked away to hide a blush.

The two lovers and companions held each other close as they shared their bed. Sweet, chaste kisses melting away into something longer. The silence between them was suddenly filled with tiny gasps and small giggles as wandering fingers accidentally brushed against ticklish ribs. The heat was growing and yet they let it wash over them. It was a slow build up, leaving their bodies tingling with every little touch.

A man walked down the street whistling an old tune, long forgotten by the people around him. He was alone, yet he didn’t feel it. The air was warm against his skin, his hands resting comfortably in his pockets as he regarded his surroundings. No. He wasn’t alone. The breeze ruffled his hair like an old friend, the flowers greeting him with their bright colours. He waved at the young boy sat in his mother’s lap, giving the two women small smiles as he continued to walk on.

The kisses moved, straying down to defined jawlines. Words were finally whispered, pressed into warm skin just beneath the other’s ear. Endearments and sweet nothings, promises of love and affection and care. There was a shift, the white sheets hitching a little as the slightly smaller male pushed his over onto his back, moving over him with a gracious smile.

Bees bumbled along, going about their business as kites dipped and weaved in the sky. A single dad held onto one as his daughter beamed at him and held the other. Nothing but pure, unfiltered joy showed in the way they acted. Nothing but love and trust and peace was reflected in their surroundings, nature and humans finally getting along. Squirrels ran from tree to tree as they watched the kites, searching for nuts and berries. Young fox cubs slept happily in their den, their mother curled around them to keep them warm and close. Everything was calm.

The younger male gasped, his hands gripping the pillow beside his head as kisses were trailed down his body, each one burning hot but soothing. Relaxing. His free hand traveled down to tangle in messy hair, playing with the dark strands as he listened to the world around him.

A world so divided by hatred and discrimination was still on this Sunday morning. Not a single soul sought out a fight. A silent truce had been created within the community. Everyone stayed respectful. Everyone stayed kind. A smile was exchanged as someone bought some handmade pastries from a little shop, a soft voice commenting on how lovely they all looked. The smell of freshly baked bread flowed out once the door was opened, a young man grinning to himself as he looked down at the number scrawled onto the box that held his food. The baker had been lovely, beautiful, not restricted by the social norms and gendered items. They had been wonderful and this young man had already fallen in love.

Outside was quiet as Alec Lightwood fell apart beneath Magnus Bane, their hands tightly clasped together as they moved in unison. An unspoken promise was made between the two of them. A promise of more. A promise of love. A promise of always.

Two men rested together in their bed, eyes closing as they smiled blissfully. These two men who should have been, by many people’s standards, divided in every way continued to doze in their shared space. The judgment of their society unable to touch them.

It was true that everyone was still split down the middle. It was true the world was still ending. It was true that the peace wouldn’t last forever.

But, at that moment, they took their time to just…

Breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace and Love will always Win.  
> Give it time. I love you all and I'm here if anyone needs to talk. 
> 
> The usual doesn't fit here so I'll just leave my accounts for a place to go if you just want to have a chat to get your mind off of things:  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	15. Morning Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night had been amazing. It had been beyond amazing. Alec, although shy and seemingly inexperienced, was amazing in bed and Jace always found himself marvelling over the way his parabatai managed to make him feel things no other being had been capable of. It was amazing how much power the older Shadowhunter had over him.
> 
> That power extended past sex, Jace had found. The way he made Jace feel at other times was something almost disconcerting for the blonde. Like, for instance, the way he always felt lost and alone when he woke up and couldn’t feel Alec at his side. It didn’t happen often but it was something Jace always dreaded.

The night had been amazing. It had been beyond amazing. Alec, although shy and seemingly inexperienced, was amazing in bed and Jace always found himself marvelling over the way his parabatai managed to make him feel things no other being had been capable of. It was amazing how much power the older Shadowhunter had over him.

That power extended past sex, Jace had found. The way he made Jace feel at other times was something almost disconcerting for the blonde. Like, for instance, the way he always felt lost and alone when he woke up and couldn’t feel Alec at his side. It didn’t happen often but it was something Jace always dreaded.

He always registered Alec wasn’t there in the first few seconds of waking up, and this time was no different.

He shifted a little in the bed, feeling the lack of warmth behind him. He couldn’t hear breathing or movement in the room. Jace sighed, staying still without opening his eyes. He didn’t want to. A melancholy feeling had already settled in and, if he had the time, he would have stayed in bed for the whole day. He obviously didn’t blame Alec for leaving him. He’d been tired and Alec had things to do. So, Alec had gotten up without waking him, letting him sleep so he could focus on all the work he needed to catch up with.

Jace rolled over to look at the time, opening his eyes a little at a light jab to his shoulder. He looked down at the bed, finding a folded piece of paper, the edge of it just touching his shoulder. The blonde frowned, moving to sit up so he could pick the piece of paper up and take a good look at it with the morning light coming through the window. There was a word on the front of the paper, handwritten and a little messy.

**_Jace,_ **

Jace recognized the hand writing, eagerly unfolding the paper. Alec had never left him a note before. He raised his eyebrows at how long it was, covering the whole sheet of paper. He shook his head at imagining a tired Alec trying to write neatly but quickly, the thought brining a smile to his face. Alec’s handwriting was appalling, which usually annoyed Jace, but this time he found it cute. He started reading, feeling a little excited.

**_I’m so sorry I had to leave so early. I know you hate waking up alone and I’ve never really done anything to fix that. So, this time, I thought I’d leave you a note._ **

Already Jace’s chest was fit to burst with affection for his ridiculous parabatai.

**_I’ve got a stupid amount of crap to get through today and I thought I’d get to it early because I want to take you out later. I had an amazing time last night and I think we both deserve a break and some time alone after all the work we’ve been doing lately._ **

_A date?_ Jace thought to himself. Alec had never asked him out properly. They had just… Happened.  
Going out together would be new. Jace could feel his initial sadness ebbing away as he continued to read.

**_Again, I’m ~~so so~~ sorry you woke up alone. I try and avoid leaving so early without waking you up. I suppose I could actually wake you up but, to be honest, I’d feel bad. You always look ~~adorable~~ peaceful while sleeping and it’s nice to see. (Your hairs also a mess and I never get to really savour moments where I have better styled hair than you.)_ **

Jace ran a hand through his hair as he read, grinning to himself. Alec, while being a formidable Shadowhunter, was an absolute dork and Jace loved it.

**_I hope this note helps a little… ~~Even though it’s turning into more of a letter~~. If I continue writing, it’ll be more of a letter and that’d be ridiculous. But that’s not the point. _ **

**_I just wanted to apologize again and I also wanted to say thank you for last night ~~and everything~~. I’ve been stressed all week and you managed to fix everything in that infuriatingly cocky way you do. I don’t know where I’d be without you. If I’m honest with myself, I probably wouldn’t be coping with anything if I didn’t have you by my side or you to come back to after dealing with people I barely know or like all day. You’re truly amazing, and I never tell you enough. Probably because you punch me every time I try and give you a genuine compliment. _ **

Jace snorted, shaking his head again, though he could feel his cheeks heating up a little and his heart beating just a bit faster.

**_I hope you slept well because we might be out late tonight. I’ve made sure to get up early enough to get everything out of the way by the afternoon. Izzy’s promised to take over for me after that so we’ll be free to do what we want for a few hours before I can actually take you where I want to. It’s better to go at night. ~~Which I never usually say.~~_ **

The blonde tried to figure out where Alec was going to take him but couldn’t. A club was too out of character for Alec and a restaurant would be uncomfortable for the both of them. There was nothing else he could guess at.

**_I should really stop writing now. If I don’t, I’ll end up throwing this away and getting back into bed with you. Just know that I’m sorry but I’ll be back later and you’ll have me with no distractions. I promise._ **

**_Alec_ **

**_Also, before I forget. Good morning, angel._ **

Jace took a deep breath, folding the ‘note’ up again. He stood, walking over to his jacket, slipping the piece of paper into his pocket. He was never going to get rid of it, he decided, it was too precious to him. Usually he’d have kicked himself for being so sentimental but this time was different. Alec was an exception.

Jace glanced over at the time, like he’d originally planned, finding he’d slept in late. It was almost one. For once he didn’t care. He felt refreshed and happy, a light feeling in his limbs as he moved around his room, tidying things up. He made the bed, put clothes away and went to have a quick shower, brushing his teeth while he was at it. What he was doing, he realized, was getting ready for when Alec came back because he was going to jump the boy’s bones for being such and adorable little fuck.

*

Jace heard the door open as he was folding up the shirt he’d thrown into the corner the night before. He spun around to find a bashful looking Alec stood in his doorway. The shirt found itself back in the corner as Jace moved quickly over to Alec, practically launching himself into the taller man’s arms. Alec, although shocked, caught him. His arms wrapped around Jace’s waist as Jace wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist.

Jace pressed his lips to Alec’s, one hand tangled in dark hair as the other supped the side of his neck, his thumb lightly running over the top of Alec’s deflect rune.

Alec, who was still quite justifiably shocked by the armful of Shadowhunter he’d just received, let out a little giggle into the kiss. He pulled back with a shy smile, looking up at Jace as the younger male panted.

“You got my note then?” He asked quietly.

Jace rolled his eyes, wiggling out of Alec’s hold as the ghost of a smile began to show.

“Yes I did,” he mumbled, taking one of Alec’s hands to lead him to his made bed. He made sure the door was closed before pushing Alec to sit him down. Alec went easily, following Jace’s direction, his expression still shy but also oddly awed. He always got that look when Jace was in charge and Jace couldn’t help but hate it at first, although the hate wasn’t towards Alec.

Alec was looking at him with so much trust and adoration. So much love, affection, care and admiration. Jace didn’t think he deserved it. Not really. But then Alec would smile a little, just the corner of his mouth turning up a fraction and his eyes sparkling, and Jace was suddenly disarmed.

“Fuck off, Alec…” Jace whispered, dipping down to kiss him hard before Alec had a moment to process what Jace was going on about.

The blonde’s hand found its way back to Alec’s hair, holding tightly and giving a little tug. Alec let his head go back with the pull, his breath hitching as Jace straddled his lap and began to kiss a trail from his lips to his jaw. Jace smirked slightly to himself. He absolutely adored the power he held when he had a hand in Alec’s hair.

“Jace-“ Alec breathed out his name, interrupted by a whimper as Jace grazed his teeth lightly over the first line of Alec’s neck rune.

Jace felt hands against the small of his back, wiggling his hips a little so they slipped down. Alec let out a broken sort of laugh, hands cupping Jace’s ass like Jace wanted him to. Jace made a pleased little noise against Alec’s skin, slowly starting to grind down against Alec.

“Jace… Jace, stop teasing.” Alec begged after a minute or so of enduring Jace’s slow grinding and the little bites and kisses being delivered to his neck.

The blonde shook his head with a quiet growl, earning another whimper from Alec. Yet another thing Jace absolutely adored. Not one growl went unanswered. He always got a whimper or a whine or a cute little mewl.  It amused him at first because the noise wasn’t exactly scary or demanding but, it seemed, it was to Alec once he knew Jace was the one taking the lead. Jace was lucky Alec was so vocal, even when it came down to things as simple as that, because Alec made the most beautiful sounds.

“You left me a note.” Jace shifted his grip in Alec’s hair, fingers curling into the shorter hair at the nape of his neck. Alec didn’t talk, or move, the action rendering him pliant and vulnerable. “You left me an adorable note and then you come back and have the _nerve_ to act just as adorable.” He wasn’t annoyed in the slightest. The whole thing made his heart flutter, a smile spreading even as he attempted to keep a straight face.

Alec bit his lip, opening his eyes to look at Jace. He didn’t smile, lips parted around soft little pants, but there was a hint of amusement in his expression.

“Anything you’d like to say for yourself?” Jace asked after a moment, trying and failing to turn his soft smile into something more resembling a smirk.

“Sorry?” The answer was more of a question than an actual apology but Jace hummed his approval.

“That’s right. Good boy.” He fell silent as soon as the words left his mouth, wanting to catch the way they made Alec shiver and his breathing stop for a moment. That’s when things began to get serious. Before, there had been teasing and the hint of smiles. Now, Jace was in charge and Alec was utterly powerless.

They both loved it.

Jace pushed Alec lightly, leaning over him as Alec layed on his back. He took Alec’s wrists, pinning them above Alec’s head as he dipped down to kiss him. He felt the tension in Alec’s wrists as the older Shadowhunter clenched his hands into fists. Jace knew he was doing everything right, hitting all the right buttons, because of this. The action of clenching his fists was one Alec used to keep himself controlled, reminding himself to breathe and to stay still as his whole body fought the urge to try and find an outlet for some of the pleasure he was already feeling. It took a while to get Alec to admit that was why he did it, but Jace was happy he finally had.

Jace kissed Alec breathless, rolling his hips as he did so. He could feel Alec moving weakly beneath him, hips meeting his as he kissed back the best he could while so distracted. Jace grinned as he pulled back, Alec lifting his head in an attempt to follow but being unable to get far enough. He dropped his head back with a frustrated whine, looking up at Jace with wide eyes.

Jace hummed happily to himself. Alec’s hair was messy, his pupils blown wide and his lips already red and slightly wet from the kissing. He looked sufficiently wrecked already and Jace had only just started.

The blonde moved a little, continuing the rocking of his hips as he dropped his lips back to Alec’s neck. Alec shifted ever so slightly, his breathing a little quicker. Jace couldn’t blame him. It always felt good when they had time like this. When Jace could just hover above him and grind against him to his heart’s content. Alec found it to be a turn on in the sense that he was being used for Jace’s own pleasure, and Jace was more than happy to indulge.

Jace groaned against Alec’s skin, the friction building up between them, heat already blossoming in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t stop moving as his lips and teeth found the spot where Alec’s shoulder and neck met. He bit down, harder than usual, dragging a filthy moan from the dark haired Shadowhunter.

It was around this point that Jace registered the slight shifting of Alec’s body. He paused to watch him but he couldn’t actually see him moving and he didn’t look restless. Jace then realized, with a large amount of satisfaction and adoration, that Alec was shaking beneath him.

“Oh, Alec,” Jace cooed. Alec opened his eyes at the sound of Jace’s voice, still blissed out and constantly tormented by the slow roll of Jace’s hips. “Poor angel. Already trembling and so far gone.” Alec tilted his head a little, full attention now on Jace, his words making Alec’s cheeks flush a cute red. “So sweet for me; leaving me notes, behaving so well and letting me use you, being such a good boy.”

Alec whimpered once again, Jace’s favourite shy action set in motion by his words. This action was Alec turning his head, hiding his face against his arm as he squeezed his eyes shut. Jace knew for a fact that this was Alec’s feeble attempt of escaping the praise, but it just gave Jace access to his ear, neck and shoulder.

“Oh no, Alec. You’re not getting away that easily.” Jace chuckled, his hips never ceasing their movements as he leant down to be close to Alec’s ear. “You’re going to lay there, all pretty and blushing, while I tell you exactly how good you are.” Jace pressed a little kiss just beneath Alec’s ear at the sound of a broken whine, Alec’s trembling becoming more noticeable. Jace, over time, had learnt exactly what made Alec tick and now prided himself on being able to get Alec off on grinding and praise. One day he vowed to only talk Alec into an orgasm. He knew he’d be able to do it.

“Mm, fuck...” Jace hummed out, voice dropping a little lower as a wave of pleasure washed over him. “That’s it. Being such a good little angel, laying there and letting me use you like this. Feel so good, Alec. So fucking amazing.” Jace tightened his grip on Alec’s wrists as Alec panted against his own arm, biting at the black fabric of his t-shirt to keep himself quiet.

“You’ve been working so hard for me, baby. I’m so proud of you.” He paused, the little sob his words pulled from Alec making him stop for a moment. He looked to check if Alec was okay, continuing to move when he figured it was okay. “What’s wrong, doll?” Jace asked, knowing exactly what was wrong.

Alec needed to hear that someone was proud of him. Jace knew Alec lived for constant reassurance that he was doing things right and, since Alec had made him feel so good when he’d woken up, he was going to return the favour.

Alec shook his head and Jace knew he wouldn’t get an answer.

“Was it because I said I’m proud?” Jace asked.

Alec nodded.

Jace hummed softly, letting go of Alec’s wrists. Alec wasn’t going to be moving them, he never did unless Jace told him to. Jace ducked his head down, nuzzling his nose against the crook of Alec’s neck, grinding down with just a little more pressure as his speed picked up. Watching Alec as getting him worked up and he needed to come but not before Alec had.

One hand moved to tangle in messy black hair, pulling gently before stroking through the slight natural curls that Jace had found formed if Alec didn’t fix his hair every few minutes. Alec mewled quietly, his head tipping back ever so slightly.

“Shit… Alec. That’s it. Being so good. You’re always so wonderful for me. You keep everything together; you keep me together and then you let yourself fall apart for me. You let yourself be touched and moved, even when you’re too shy to ask for something. You always, always let me know you’re feeling good but you’ll never tell me when you need more.” Jace was rambling, getting close as he continued to move.

“Such a good Shadowhunter. A good parabatai. You deserve this. You deserve to be loved and treated just as gently as you treat me. You deserve someone to be proud of you. I’m always so fucking proud of you and-“

Jace stopped, Alec letting out a muffled little cry as he went rigid, hips bucking once as he shook through an orgasm he hadn’t expected to receive so early on. Jace grinned as Alec went still, still panting and whimpering as Jace continued to move.

Jace came a few seconds later, moaning as he listened to the sweet little sounds Alec was making just for him.

They both recovered, taking a little longer than they needed because there was a warmth surrounding them. A comfortable silence neither of them wanted to break.

Once they registered the uncomfortable feeling in their pants from drying cum, they moved with little groans. They got cleaned up and changed as quickly as possible before settling back into the bed.

“I’m going to start writing notes more often,” Alec joked after a little while.

“Mmhm, maybe you should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus++  
> At around 9pm, Alec dragged Jace out of the Institute. They walked in the brisk, night air for a little while, Alec refusing to tell him where he was taking Jace.  
> When they reached their destination, Jace gasped.  
> It was a travelling fair he'd never had chance to go to. The smell of donuts and candyfloss hitting him as soon as the lights and laughter did. He grinned, taking Alec's hand and dragging him into the crowd, ready to make the most of their first official date.  
> _____________________________
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys. Sorry this is one giant mess, I'm real tired and I had no good music to listen to while writing, but I hope it was at least a little bit okay.
> 
> As always, if you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	16. I Deserve This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all his fault. The crushing weight of guilt and failure stealing his breath as he helped Izzy to her feet. She gave him a smile, but he could see she was shaken. There was blood dripping down her cheek and from a cut on her lip. She shouldn’t have been bleeding.
> 
> This was all his fault.

It was all his fault. The crushing weight of guilt and failure stealing his breath as he helped Izzy to her feet. She gave him a smile, but he could see she was shaken. There was blood dripping down her cheek and from a cut on her lip. She shouldn’t have been bleeding.

This was _all his fault_.

The demon was dead in the next few seconds but Jace still felt like something was trying to claw at him. There was a bitter taste in his mouth, his heart beating slowly as if in spite, making him feel detached. Emotionless. Cold.

Alec ran over, hair falling into his eyes as he hugged Izzy tightly. Jace had to look away as he noticed how relieved they both looked as they pulled back, Alec checking the cuts on his little sister’s face. Jace shouldn’t have glanced away. Not even for a second. He shouldn’t have let himself get distracted.

Izzy had just saved his life at the risk of her own and all he could bring himself to do was open his mouth and speak coldly to the both of them. “Now’s definitely not the time for heart-warming family time.”

Alec frowned and Izzy looked a little offended. Jace didn’t respond, picking up the blade he’d dropped as Izzy’s body had collided with his own. He turned and walked away, leaving two confused Lightwoods staring after him.

*

He spent the next day in his room, locked away from everyone. He didn’t want to cause any more harm. It seemed that was all he was good at. Bred to be a soldier. Raised to be ruthless. Conditioned to kill. His hands were dripping with the blood of other people. Every failure was one more reason why he could never truly be the Shadowhunter everyone thought he was.

In a world expecting nothing but perfection, he was the spitting image of imperfection. He wrote the damn book on being a failure to his family and his friends.

He loathed himself. Hated the way he looked, the way he sounded, the way he acted. He loathed his cocky smirk, the softness in his smile, the way his eyes dully shone with tears. He loathed the lightness in his hair and the way he held himself proudly, even when he felt nothing but anger and disgust with himself and the people who tried to love him.

Alec tried to come and speak to him but Jace had slammed the door in his face. He’d spent the next three hours imagining Alec stood outside his door after having it shut on him, his expression put out and disappointed. He imagined Alec standing there for a second, hazel eyes alight with worry and compassion as he raised his hand to knock again. Jace saw the image clearly, saw the way Alec dropped his hand after a moment and turned away, walking back down the corridor and out of the Institute, probably looking for some comfort from Magnus.

Jace didn’t sit on the bed. He didn’t deserve the warmth. He didn’t deserve the soft sheets. He sat on his floor, back against the cold stone wall. Jace wouldn’t have been surprised if he faded back into nothing more than another piece of that wall.

He felt cold. He felt as heavy and immovable as stone. He felt as insignificant as the wall, which was only there to separate two rooms, one of which had been empty his whole life.

The blonde refused to move for hours. He ignored the aching in his back at his uncomfortable position. He ignored how tired he was and how numb his body finally went. He didn’t want to feel, he didn’t want to move, so he didn’t do either of those things.

A soft purple glow filled his room at around three in the morning. He was still sat on the floor as Magnus Bane walked into his room. For some reason, the action didn’t surprise him. What did surprise him, however, was Magnus walking over and pulling him to his feet. He winced, the numb feeling in his limbs giving way to a dull ache. He was guided to the portal and then lead through it. He didn’t need to look around to knowing he was in Magnus’ loft.

Alec walked into the room and Jace had to resist the urge to go over and beg for forgiveness or for a hug… Or for anything. He reminded himself that he didn’t deserve it, setting his jaw and staring coldly. Unmoving. Unfeeling.

“Hey..” Alec’s voice was sickeningly sweet. It made Jace grimace. He didn’t speak. “You okay?” Alec asked after a second of waiting to see if Jace was going to respond.

“That’s a stupid question.” He turned his head to Magnus. “Why exactly am I here?”

He saw Alec’s expression out of the corner of his eye. It was exactly what he’d imagined after closing the door on the older Shadowhunter. Upset and shocked, disappointed and worried. He forced himself to ignore the shattering of his own heart, finding it easier to look at Magnus’ cool expression.

“You’re here because Alec and I were worried about you. You haven’t talked to anyone since yesterday, and it’s not healthy. We wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Magnus spoke softly, the tone annoying Jace more than anything.

Jace rolled his eyes.

“I’m a grown man. I don’t need you two babysitting me.” He held his arms out a little. “Look at me. I’m fine. You’ve checked now. I’m going back to my room.” He made to cross the room, going for the door but Alec moved to stand in front of him.

“Alec.” Jace snapped. Alec flinched a little but didn’t move. “Alec, I suggest you move before I move you. I’m not in the mood to deal with this.”

Alec still didn’t move, looking at him with an annoying amount of sympathy.

“Move. Now. This is already ridiculous. I don’t want to talk to either of you. Maybe crying about your feelings helps you but it really doesn’t help me, but I appreciate the thought.” His words were dripping with venom, sarcasm evident in his tone.

Alec didn’t speak but Jace saw the way his eyebrows rose a little. He saw the way he swallowed, his head tilting ever so slightly. The action was incredibly, infuriatingly adorable and Jace despised it. He despised everything about the man in front of him and the man coming up behind him. He despised himself. Really, it was stupid to have so much hatred for everything, but it was the only emotion he was allowing himself.

Jace was startled by arms wrapping around his waist, his body giving a little jump as he was pulled back against Magnus’ chest. He grimaced once again, scrunching up his face and going rigid as he felt Magnus’s chin rest against his shoulder. He didn’t move an inch.

“As much as I understand wanting to push people away, I would advise that you don’t speak to Alec like that again. One day you’ll say something you can’t take back and it’s all downhill from there, I’m afraid.” Magnus’ voice was close to his ear, gentle and almost dangerously calm. His arms tightened around Jace, just the little tighter, pressing him more firmly against Magnus’ body.

“All we want to do is make sure our stubborn Shadowhunter is alright. Look at Alec. He’s genuinely worried about you. Are you going to deny him the simple act of caring for you when he’s swallowed down his own pride in order to let you do the same thing?” Magnus was making a good point and Jace didn’t like it.

“I don’t need either of you to look after me.” He stated without blinking. “I don’t need a damn thing from you.” His words had been meant for the both of them but he’d looked up at the wrong time. The coldness in his voice and the meaning in the words had been directed at Alec. At his parabatai.

Alec blinked. He looked shocked, horrified, but only for a split second. He blinked again, his expression going blank as he turned away, going to the kitchen. Jace noticed Alec wrapping his arms around himself, a sudden burst of pain leaving his heart as nothing more than shards of glass as he realized he wanted to hug Alec and apologize.

“Why do you Nephilims never listen to me?” Magnus asked, spinning Jace around. Jace held his breath, expecting anger as he looked into Magnus’ green-gold eyes. He was shocked when he found no trace of it.

“I know where you’re coming from, Jace, but I’m not entirely impressed with the way you’re acting. And all because you’re beating yourself up for something that didn’t even happen. I understand you blame yourself for Izzy getting hurt but she’s alive and well. I’m asking you to take that into consideration before you condemn us for trying to help you.” Magnus had his hands on Jace’s shoulders now.

Jace made sure he was very obviously tense, shrugging Magnus off of him.

“I’m not beating myself up over anything.” He spoke lowly, his tone holding forced annoyance.

“Are you not?” Magnus asked, hands coming back up to Jace’s shoulders, fingers slipping under his jacket to push it off. Jace didn’t move this time, letting the black leather fall to the floor. “Then why are you being so foul with everyone?”

Jace didn’t speak, holding his breath as he watched Magnus.

“Exactly.” Magnus’ hands moved down, pushing his shirt. The Warlock seemed to pause, looking for a sign that Jace was going to stop him.

He wasn’t.

He wasn’t going to stop him because he was expecting to receive some form of punishment for what he’d done and for how he’d been acting.

He allowed his shirt to be pulled over his head, noticing the concerned look he got from Magnus. He looked down to see the scrapes and bruises littering his torso.

“They don’t hurt,” Jace mumbled.

Magnus gave him a small nod, hooking his fingers into his belt loops, leading him back and into the bedroom. There, he was gently pushed down onto the bed. The gentleness surprised him, but he knew there was punishment coming.

His shoes and socks were removed, followed by his pants. His underwear was left. Magnus gave him a quick once over before clicking his fingers. Jace felt a pull on his arms, forcing them up and above his head, a soft but strong material wrapping around his wrists and tying him to the headboard. That’s what he’d wanted.

Magnus moved after a moment, standing up. He stretched out his arms and fingers, rolling his shoulders back. Jace watched with a small frown, shifting on the bed. His frown only got deeper as Alec walked into the room.

The older Shadowhunter sat on the bed, leaning over Jace. He looked sad and worried, making Jace’s already shattered heart ache just that little more. He attempted to keep his expression as impassive as possible, but Alec dipped down, his lips pressing to Jace’s forehead. Jace couldn’t help his eyes closing and his body relaxing a little. It was as if he were powerless to the gentle touch.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Alec whispered, his lips moving down to the tip of Jace’s nose before pressing firmly to Jace’s.

The kiss was soft and careful, Alec’s body acting as a sort of shelter from everything else. He was a beacon of warmth in the coldness surrounding Jace, protecting him as gentle hands moved up and over his chest.

Jace kissed back with all he had, although he shouldn’t have been. He didn’t deserve such gentleness. He didn’t deserve such care. He was nothing more than a failure. A broken thing in a room of timeless pieces of art.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Alec spoke again, his voice barely more than a murmur as his lips moved to press kisses to his jaw.

Jace clenched his hands into fists, heat rising in his cheeks. It was a mixture of shame and need causing the sudden reaction, his breath hitching and his back arched as Alec’s teeth nipped at the sensitive skin where his jaw and neck met.

He felt the bed dip on his other side, warm hands running over the bruises and scrapes over his ribs and chest. The pain he’d pretended didn’t exist began to leave, replaced with a light tingling sensation. Magnus didn’t speak, letting Alec press kisses to Jace’s neck as Jace fought back the urge to squirm and try and move away.

This wasn’t what he’d been expecting. He wanted to be treated with such care. Magnus’ light touches tickled like the drag of a feather, Alec’s lips working through the walls he was desperately trying to rebuild.

“You deserve this, Jace. You deserve love and care just as much as me and Alec. Stop fighting it. Let yourself enjoy it.” Magnus had begun the trace the runes on his torso, moving all the way down to drag his fingers over the waistband of Jace’s boxers. Jace’s hips gave an involuntary twitch, his eyes squeezing shut.

“Let us look after you like you look after us.” Alec moved his gentle kisses back up, never straying further than his jaw down to his collarbone. The repetitive actions were torturous, Alec not allowing him much, as if he were waiting for something.

Alec bit down lightly on a spot beneath Jace’s ear, the slight sting followed by the soothing wetness of a tongue making his whimper. Both Alec and Magnus paused what they were doing before moving. Alec’s lips went to his chest as Magnus’ hand moved down to lightly draw patterns against the skin of his thigh, the light burn of magic making his thighs tremble. He tugged lightly at his restraints, unable to stop himself from writhing between the two of them. They didn’t stop, featherlight touches of hands and lips never giving ceasing to torment him in a way that was oddly delightful.

The only reason he wanted to get away was because he was enjoying it. He felt loved and cared for. He felt safe. That wasn’t fair or right. Who was he to be protected by people such as Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood? He was so insignificant compared to the two of them.

Magnus, old and wise, yet young at heart. Someone who had been through so much but was still kind and understanding. Someone who had every reason to hate and yet loved with all his heart, and so fiercely that it could be terrifying for anyone who stood in his way.

And Alec, strong and true, yet gentle. A Shadowhunter who had defied everything for a chance of love. Who continued to love without listening to the warnings and judgment of others. Who remained selfless and careful, even when it came to the people who had hurt him.

He was nothing compared to them. A shattered visage of a Shadowhunter, the cracks showing a monster hidden deep inside. He wasn’t made to be gentle or selfless or kind. He wasn’t made to be loving or respectful or true. He was a liar. Someone full of hatred and rage. His hands brought nothing but pain, all rough and calloused, knuckles constantly bruised and bloodied.

Yet, there he was, between two people who shone like the stars. They were offering him comfort and a safe place and it was all too much. His toes curled, head thrown back as he shuddered. Alec’s lips continued to move over his chest, finding his nipple. A soft, pink tongue darted out, making him keen as it circled that part of his chest.

Magnus’ hands continued to wander up and down the inside of his thigh, pushing his legs apart every time he attempted to shut them. The touch was still too light, no pressure causing it to tickle.

This was torture.

“Please!” He sobbed out, completely losing it as Magnus’ hand skimmed over the bulge in his underwear and Alec’s lips closed around his nipple.

“Do you understand that this wasn’t your fault?” Magnus asked, neither of them showing signs of mercy. “Do you understand that you’re loved and that you’re good and that you deserve this?”

Jace nodded desperately, his vision clouded with tears he hadn’t realized were welling up. He felt pathetic. They had barely done anything to him for ten whole minutes. It was just constant kissing and light touches of his skin, the pleasure building but neve past a dull throbbing that wouldn’t go away or become and greater.

“Say it then.” Magnus spoke softly, but his voice held its usual dominance. “Look into my eyes and say it.”

Jace fell silent. He couldn’t. It would be too much of a lie.

“I-I can’t…” Jace shook his head.

Magnus didn’t say anything else, palm lightly pressing against his trapped erection. Alec continued to tease on nipple with his mouth, his own hand moving down as Jace attempted to close his legs again. He hooked his hands against the inside of Jace’s thigh, holding it as Magnus held the other. Once they were sure he couldn’t move them, Magnus started rubbing, his hand surrounded by the lightest of blue glows.

Jace squirmed, writhing between the two as he tried to reach his climax. It never came, no matter how much the pleasure built. No matter how much pressure Magnus applied and how sweetly Alec kissed him. Magic held his orgasm back, denying him the one thing he needed.

Although they ultimately knew what he needed and, for once, he let himself start to believe what they were seeing. He tried to believe that he deserved the gentle touches and the pleasure and the love. And slowly it started to feel true.

Everything he did, he did for someone else. In his own twisted way, even pushing people away was ultimately to protect them from himself. He didn’t want to hurt people. He didn’t want to lie to people. He loved Alec. He loved Magnus. He loved so fiercely it hurt his chest, mimicking the feeling of heartbreak but not quite as cold.

“Please…” He begged again, this time his voice was softer. Weaker.

Magnus gave him an expectant look and Jace tried to look as confident as possible.

“It- It wasn’t my fault,” he said, voice shaking. Alec paused for half a second before continuing, his hand softening its hold on his thigh as if to encourage him. Magnus didn’t stop touching him but his magic was slowly pulling back.

“I’m sorry… I know I’m loved and that you care and that you think I’m good-“ He had to stop for a moment to collect himself, his voice wavering, giving out at the last second as a tear slipped down his face. “And I am. I am good.”

Magnus’ magic pulled back a little more but it was still there. Still holding him on the edge of release. His body was warm all over, the intensity of what was happening making him tremble and whimper. He needed to reach his climax. It was driving him crazy. He could barely think anymore.

“I deserve this..” He sobbed, finally. The words seemed to bring a sort of relief he’d never realized he’d needed. A weight was lifted and then Magnus’ magic was gone.

Jace had never screamed during an orgasm. He had never been that far gone, but he was close to. His voice gave out as he shook, aftershocks making him shiver and whimper hoarsely. He heard a click, the fabric around his wrists disappearing.

Alec reached up, gently pulling his hands down for him, rubbing his wrists and his shoulders until the ache was gone. Magnus cleaned him up before moving to sit by his head, pulling the sheets over his body as he continued to shiver.

Alec sat on his other side, helping him sit when Magnus clicked his fingers and a glass of cold water appeared.

They helped him drink it, holding him up as the water soothed his sore throat. Once he was finished, they let him lay down again, both moving down to curl around his body, keeping him warm and protected as he drifted off to sleep.

“You’re loved,” Alec whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. It was the last thing he heard before falling asleep, leaving him feeling warm and content, the nightmares that usually plagued his sleep far away, fought off by the light of his own stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and if you have any requests of scenarios for Alec/Magnus, Alec/Jace, Magnus/Jace or Magnus/Alec/Jace just let me know! Please don't be afraid to leave me a comment or to contact me on my twitter or my wattpad  
> twitter; Average_B3ar  
> wattpad; americathebritish (co-owned), Stucky_WasABadChoice and ColourfulChaos14


	17. HEY SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, my dudes.

Hey guys. I know I haven't updates in a while and I feel absolutely awful about it. I've been very busy and.the last couple of weeks have been extremely stressful. Hopefully I'll have updates for you guys soon.

Just for you guys.. I guess I'll let you know what's currently being worked on right now:

-A delirious Alec, having being poisoned, being taken care of by Magnus and Have

-In front of mirror sex 

-Magnus and Jace talking Alec into an orgasm 

-The sequel make up sex to Jagnus break up sex in an earlier chapter

Hopefully these will be out before Christmas (so I can make a Christmas themed one to upload on the 24th as a present for you guys) 

Thank you for being so patient with me, it means the world. To new readers and readers who have bookmarked and made sure to read everyone of my chapters. To casual readers who drop by ever now and again and to the readers who just can't get enough of my (real crappy) writing. Thank you. You guys mean the world to me. 

Regular updating should resume shortly. 

(Lmao I'm gonna try and stick to a schedule from now on-  
Monday: Writing   
Tuesday: Writing   
Wednesday: Update day  
Thursday: Writing   
Friday: Writing   
Saturday: Writing [+ a break]  
Sunday: Writing and updating

Don't know why I've tried to give myself a schedule but hey... I might as well go with it) 

Again, thank you guys. And, of course, if you'd like to request anything I'm definitely still taking requests. It just might take me while. 

Awesome. 

Have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night guys!


	18. I Do Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye had been two months now. The entire world had seemed to still in this time. There were no demon attacks, no fights between the night children and lycanthropes. There weren’t even disturbances between other Shadowhunters. Jace was left to deal with his loneliness, no distractions presenting themselves to him.

 Goodbye had been two months now. The entire world had seemed to still in this time. There were no demon attacks, no fights between the night children and lycanthropes. There weren’t even disturbances between other Shadowhunters. Jace was left to deal with his loneliness, no distractions presenting themselves to him.

He found himself wondering, every single day, if Magnus felt the same. If Magnus was thinking about him too. Jace doubted that was the case. Magnus Bane was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He didn’t have time to miss an insignificant Shadowhunter. Nothing more than another piece of the Warlock’s extensive history of past experiences and friends and lovers.

Two months had slowly dragged by. It was the longest he’d ever gone without seeing Magnus and it left him feeling empty. He had nothing. No one.

He missed so many things; all of them stupid and so very simple.

Jace missed laughter echoing through his bedroom and the warm glow of candlelight as he enjoyed a peaceful dinner with someone he trusted. He missed the smell of lavender coming from a bathroom, a bath waiting for him after a long mission. He missed Magnus.

The blond was certain Magnus didn’t miss him. The man had been ignoring him. It was painful to think things had gotten so bad and he’d not even noticed it. He blamed himself for Magnus wanting to leave him. He blamed himself for everything.

Jace had spent a lot of his time wallowing in his room, which was rather out of character for him. No one ever bothered him. They were all busy with other things, which was painful to watch sometimes. Especially Clary and Izzy. They found the same comfort and happiness in each other that Jace had found in Magnus. The slightest smile shared between the two of them made his heart seize up painfully, trying to stop itself from beating, trying to rip its way out of his chest to dull the aching.   
Isolation was the only thing that kept his mind numb and his heart working.

A knock at his door yanked him from his thoughts. The sound was unfamiliar and harsh against the silence. No one had knocked for him in weeks. Jace sighed and got up, wandering over to the door. He was expecting Alec or Clary, so opening the door to a hesitant looking Warlock was enough of a shock to completely freeze him up, stuck on the spot as he stared.

“Hi, Jace…” Magnus spoke, voice ever so slightly breathless as he gave an apprehensive smile.

Jace didn’t reply, still frozen. It was like his body was refusing the cooperate. There were too many questions running through his head. Why was Magnus here, at his room? Why was he smiling at him? Why had he been ignoring him for two whole months? Why was this happening?

He didn’t ask any of the things going through his head.

“Alec’s room is down the other corridor,” he said simply. His voice was almost foreign to him. It was devoid of all emotion, flat and monotonous as he continued to stare blankly.

“I’m aware,” Magnus said, but not unkindly. “I’m here to see you, Jace.”

Jace blinked. “What do you need?”

“What do I-?” Magnus let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m not here because I need something. I’m here to check on you. Izzy told me you’ve been very… Quiet as of late. I needed to come and make sure you were alright.”

“You’re only, I don’t know, two months late.” Jace spat, looking down as soon as the words left his mouth. They were bitter, dripping with venom. He scowled at the ground, unable to look back up.

“I know. I’m sorry. I won’t lie and say I meant to come and see you sooner. I was being rather selfish.” He sighed. “Saving myself the pain. I’ve never been one for break ups.”

The Shadowhunter looked back up at that. If the Warlock wasn’t good with break ups, then why had he insisted on creating one? The question didn’t even pass his lips before Magnus was answering it.

“There was too much going on. I didn’t feel the same.” Magnus shook his head, looking almost guilty. “I thought I’d fallen out of love but I hadn’t. I really, really regret ending things. I don’t expect you to want me back but I just needed to come and tell you.”

Jace didn’t speak, attempting to process what Magnus was saying. Had Magnus missed him? Was he dreaming? Everything was so confusing. At Jace’s confused frown, and his silence, Magnus spoke again.

“Now, that’s all I came for. I suppose I should let you get back to whatever you were doing.” He turned to leave, eyes down. There was a hint of regret in the way he held himself and Jace finally concluded that this was not just some cruel wind up.

This was real.

“Don’t go…” Jace spoke softly, his hand reaching out and catching the Warlock’s wrist. It was the first human contact he’d experienced in days. The warmth of Magnus’ skin made his own skin tingle, his heart threatening to beat its way out of his chest when Magnus turned back to him. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

Magnus nodded, giving him the ghost of a smile. Jace stepped back, allowing Magnus into his room. It was a little bit of a mess but nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that shouldn’t have been where it was happened to be necklace. A necklace that belonged to Magnus. Jace had found it while tidying up and hadn’t bothered to return it. Instead he’d placed it over the lampshade on his nightstand lamp. Magnus spotted it instantly and Jace felt the flush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

“I meant to get that back to you,” Jace muttered, defending himself before Magnus could say a word.

Magnus walked over to it, looking towards the bed, knowing full well it was in perfect view when Jace was lying awake in his bed. He ran his fingers over the chain but didn’t make a move to take it back. Jace was about to say something else, moving over to stand by him, but never got the chance.

Soft lips pressed to his before he could even register what was happening. Warm hands came up to cup each side of his head, thumbs gently smoothing over his cheekbones. Jace was startled, of course he was, but that didn’t stop him from melting into Magnus’ soft touches. Magnus was even wearing the fingerless gloves Jace absolutely adored the feeling of.

Magnus pulled away after a few moments, staring into Jace’s eyes. Jace looked right back, finding that Magnus’ eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. His heart ached at the sight, not wanting to see anything but a smile. Sorrow didn’t suit Magnus Bane.

 “Jace…” Magnus breathed out, resting his forehead against Jace’s after a moment of just watching him.

Jace didn’t say a word, carefully walking the Warlock back until his legs hit the bed. Magnus went willingly, sitting down. Jace was hesitant to make any other move, but a hand on his waist urged him forward. He found himself stood between Magnus’ legs, Magnus’ head resting on his stomach. It was nothing special but it was oddly intimate. Jace ran a hand through Magnus’ immaculately styled hair, turning it from something formal to a beautiful mess that fell over Magnus’ forehead.

Jace’s breath caught when Magnus looked back up at him. Brown had been replaced with his favourite golden-green. Never before had he noticed just how gorgeous Magnus looked with his true eyes. He’d missed them so much. It seemed their beauty was doubled, but that was possibly to do with the fact Jace hadn’t seen them in so long.

“I’m sorry, Magnus,” Jace whispered. His fingers moved to gently brush over Magnus’ cheek, his skin so soft and warm. It made Jace’s heart stop for a moment.

“As am I, my dear angel.” Magnus still had his hand on Jace’s waist, fingers lightly brushing underneath to feel the skin of his stomach.

Magnus continued when he saw no signs of protest, his hand completely pushing under the thin fabric of Jace’s shirt. Jace shivered a little, taking in a deep breath as his eyes closed. Magnus smiled at the reaction. It was almost as if they’d never ended things. Of course, that couldn’t be further from the truth because everything was going so much slower.

His other hand joined the first, pushing up Jace’s shirt until he could see pale skin and a toned stomach. Jace hesitated before pulling off his shirt, revelling in the way Magnus smiled at him. The smile was soft and genuine but small.

Magnus looked back down to Jace’s torso, leaning forward to press light kisses against the expanse of skin. The feeling made Jace gasp, his hand going back to Magnus’ hair. It felt so good to have Magnus back with him, skin on and skin contact filling the hole that had been left when he’d left Magnus’ place.

The Warlock gently coaxed Jace down, allowing the Shadowhunter to straddle his lap as he trailed kisses up Jace’s torso. Magnus’ gloved palms slowly slid up his back, pressing him closer as his lips found Jace’s neck. Jace closed his eyes, hands gripping Magnus’ shoulders. This position was his favourite, and Manus knew it. He adored the closeness and the way he could kiss Magnus at any moment.

Magnus bit down gently at a spot he knew was sensitive, sucking lightly. The action made Jace shift, his hips rolling down slightly. Both of them groaned, a noise of pleasure and relief. They were already falling back into their old rhythm, able to tell what the other needed and just how much to give.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want.” Magnus finally spoke, his voice barely audible as he stared up at Jace.

Jace shook his head, moving forward to kiss Magnus gently. “I want this…” He murmured against Magnus’ lips. “Please… I want this.”

Magnus nodded, kissing the Shadowhunter with knew found fervour, his hands pressing Jace impossibly closer. Jace kissed him back with as much intensity as he could muster, a soft noise escaping, greedily swallowed up by the Warlock.

They kissed and kissed, unable to stop. It was the intoxicating kind of kiss, full of teeth, tongue and gasping. Magnus bit at Jace’s bottom lip, sucking lightly before diving back into the kiss, his fingernails scraping lightly down soft skin. Jace was helpless against the skill of the Warlock, sweet little noises passing his lips every time Magnus pulled back slightly for air.

Somehow, they both ended up losing more clothes. Jace faintly registered the soft glow of magic but didn’t have time to dwell on it. His pants disappeared along with Magnus’. He hadn’t even realized Magnus’ top half had been exposed, the kiss having distracted him. Once Magnus had pulled back, Jace took his time, taking in every part of Magnus his eyes could reach. It almost made his mouth water.

Magnus let out a soft laugh, the sound so beautiful Jace could have sworn it made his eyes blur for a moment, tears clouding his vision. He blinked the hindrance to his view of Magnus away, hands moving down Magnus’ chest. Magnus shivered, letting out a soft hum.

“How far do you want this to go?” He asked quietly, eyes never leaving Jace’s face.

“As far as being able to feel you tomorrow,” Jace murmured. Magnus chuckled again at the answer.

He didn’t speak after that, pressing kisses to Jace’s jaw. Jace tipped his head back, closing his eyes as Magnus’ now bare hands moved down to push into his underwear. Magnus gripped his ass for a second, guiding Jace to rock his hips against Magnus’. Jace didn’t need to be shown twice, his hips beginning to rock in a steady rhythm.

The blonde’s breath caught in his throat as Magnus’ finger rubbed against his hole. He clenched at the sudden feeling, forcing himself to relax when he felt the tip of Magnus’ finger begin to push in. The lube on his fingers was warm, which was quite nice. Magic was fucking amazing sometimes.

“How are you still so tight?” Magnus whispered against Jace’s jaw and Jace laughed a little as the first finger finally found its way in to the knuckle.

Magnus shook his head fondly, trailing the kisses down Jace’s throat as he moved his finger a little. After a moment, he pushed in the second finger, eliciting a moan from the Shadowhunter in his lap. Jace’s hands found Magnus’ hair once again, fingers carding through the soft locks that had fallen out of place.

Magnus began thrusting his fingers in and out, syncing the movement with the rocking of Jace’s hips. It didn’t take long for Jace to be shamelessly fucking himself on Magnus’ fingers. Quiet sounds fell from Jace’s parted lips as he attempted to keep his rhythm. It was harder than he’d expected. He hadn’t been touched in so long, even the simplest crook of Magnus’ fingers threatened to send him off the edge.

Magnus bit his lip, watching Jace as he attempted to find the right spot. At the sight of Jace’s eyes shooting open and his jaw going slack, Magnus concluded he’d found it. He pressed his fingers against Jace’s prostate, causing the Shadowhunter to curl his toes and whimper, head falling back.

“You seem so close already…” Magnus stated, his voice gentle. Jace always found the tone Magnus used in the bedroom so alluring. It was so smooth and yet purr like, kind and soft with an air of dominance that _only_ Magnus could hold over him.

“’s been a while,” Jace replied, his voice shaky and small. He didn’t have time to be embarrassed about it though.

“You haven’t even touched yourself?” Magnus asked, sounding almost saddened by the idea of Jace having no sort of distraction.

Jace shook his head, gasping and dropping his head to Magnus’ shoulder as Magnus began gently rubbing his prostate. It was almost torturous, his hips unable to find a steady pace as he felt heat building in his stomach.

“Two months.” Magnus shook his head. “I’ll just have to make you cum twice. How does that sound?”

Jace nodded a little, his forehead still pressed against Magnus’ shoulder, whimpering softly at the familiar spark of magic shooting up his spine. The feeling seemed to spread until ever nerve ending was alive with pleasant tingling sensation. It took Jace’s breath away, his mind going foggy as he allowed the intense feeling to consume him.

“Do you have any idea how sweet you sound when you whimper for me?” Magnus asked him quietly. “I’ve missed every sound you make but the way you whimper practically haunts me. So soft and needy. Just like you act when things are getting too much. I love it when you cling to me like this. I love knowing that only I can get such a strong Shadowhunter to fall apart in my arms. It’s an honour.”

Jace clung to each word like a lifeline. He’d been lost without such gentle praise and reassurance. Magnus’ voice lulled him into a comfortable headspace, his body relaxed but shuddering with every move of Magnus’ fingers.

Jace’s first orgasm built up slowly, liquid gold swirling in his stomach as the pleasure became more and more unbearably good. Finally, with heat engulfing his whole body, he came with a muffled sob. His toes curled and his eyes squeezed shut, every inch of his body shaking with the intensity of it all.

“Good boy.” Magnus stroked his free hand through Jace’s hair, holding him close as he whimpered through the aftershocks. “That’s it, angel. So good.”

The praise soothed Jace beyond the point of any touch, his eyes closing as he finally came down from his orgasm. He was tired but he knew that he’d recover in a moment. He did, after all, have a stamina rune.

Magnus kept him stretched open, carefully shifting to get rid of both of their underwear. He lubed himself up, shifting Jace carefully until he had to pull his fingers out. Jace managed to regain enough focus to carefully sink down on Magnus’ cock. Both moaned, Magnus’ eyes closing as Jace’s head returned to Magnus’ shoulder.

They sat there for a little while, holding onto each other. It was comfortable and intimate, Jace’s breathing slowly becoming even and relaxed again. When Jace felt the control return to his limbs, he moved to rest his forehead against Magnus’. Magnus smiled a little, wrapping his arms more securely around the Shadowhunter’s waist.

“Ready?” Magnus asked softly.

Jace nodded, rolling his hips ever so slightly. The feeling of Magnus shifting inside him sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. His cock twitched in interest and he let out a satisfied sigh. It was lucky he was unnaturally quick to recover, otherwise he would have been completely spent. He continued to roll his hips, revelling in the sounds that Magnus had begun to make. They were soft and small, his green-gold eyes falling shut as his head dropped to Jace’s shoulder in a mirror of how Jace had been before.

Jace kept each movement slow, his body shaking with the effort as heat began to build between them. There was a light sheen of sweat covering Magnus’ skin, almost creating the illusion that it was glowing in the dull light of Jace’s lamp.

The whole thing seemed to be accompanied with an otherworldly aura. Every move was languid, impossibly drawn out and ridiculously good. There was an ache in Jace’s chest, his breath falling short as Magnus gripped his hips tight. A bead of sweat ran down Jace’s forehead and nose, tickling his skin.

Every single sensation seemed amplified. The lightest brush of Magnus, lips against his neck making him shiver. Magnus’ painted nails dug into his skin, leaving crescent shaped marks that would only linger for an hour or so. The sharp bight of Magnus’ teeth as Jace clenched around him made Jace moan. Magnus gave a low groan in return, his hips shifting with Jace’s.

They could both feel the intensity of the situation. They’d never been so desperate to touch and to taste. Lips traced almost forgotten paths down jaws and necks. Hands remapping expanses of skin they were familiar with. It was all too much.

Magnus whimpered as Jace clenched again, rolling his hips and grinding down. Jace could tell he was close and almost smiled to himself. This felt right. He’d missed this too much.

“You gonna come?” He asked in a quiet mumble, lips close to Magnus’ ear. His hand moved up to carefully tangle into Magnus’ hair, tugging softly so the Warlock was forced to look at him.

Magnus looked dazed, his eyes half lidded. His lips were parted around breathy noises Jace couldn’t remember ever having the pleasure of hearing. This version of Magnus was the version that was always hidden from him before. Not necessarily because Magnus repressed it, but because he would always hide his face in the crook of Jace’s neck and bite his lip to keep himself quiet. Jace reminded himself that Magnus, although strong and dominant, had his moments where he needed to be cared for.

“Fuck, Magnus… Look at you.” Jace continued to move, his hands cupping Magnus’ cheeks. Even though the pleasure was still building, he’d found his voice. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

Magnus, who had been staring at Jace with an awed expression, flushed and looked down. Jace tutted, tilting his head back up to kiss him softly. Magnus responded with a whine that he was obviously embarrassed by but he didn’t pull back. This side of Magnus was, to Jace, almost intoxicating. He couldn’t help but catch Magnus’ bottom lip between his teeth and tug lightly to drag another sweet noise from him.

“I want you to look at me. I want to see you when you come… Please?” Jace spoke softly after pulling back from the kiss, lips still brushing Magnus’.

Magnus nodded slightly. It wasn’t that the power had shifted. Magnus still held the dominant position but Jace, with soft words and gentle kisses, had coaxed out something more relaxed and raw. He was quite proud of himself.

Jace began to work a little harder, his breathing becoming harsh as he rode Magnus’ cock. He could tell Magnus was losing himself, attempting to keep his eyes on Jace’s face even though his eyes obviously wanted to close.

Jace gave him a soft smile, his cheeks burning as he felt his second orgasm approaching. He didn’t want to come without Magnus so he held out the best he could. Magnus was so close, it wouldn’t take long.

With a gentle moan of Jace’s name, Magnus fell apart. It was stunning and Jace ended up forgetting about his own orgasm completely. Magnus’ eyes rolled back, squeezing shut as his jaw went slack. He trembled, his dishevelled hair falling across his forehead as he continued to grind into Jace. The warmth of Magnus’ release caught Jace’s attention and he came a few seconds later with a quiet groan.

It took them both a few minutes to some down from the unimaginable high, holding onto each other as if the other would disappear if they let go. Their foreheads were pressed together, noses brushing every few seconds as their breathing began to slow down.

A small smile spread over Magnus’ features. Jace was caught off guard, the small change making Magnus look younger. He was radiant. Jace smiled back, kissing Magnus softly.

It was like a heavy weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders. They could breathe again, their hearts no longer breaking. Slowly being repaired by each press of soft lips.

Jace laughed into their last kiss, giddy with the joy of having Magnus back with him. Magnus pulled back, his own laugh breathless and quiet.

“I love you.” Jace spoke firmly, making sure Magnus knew he meant each word.

“I love you, too.” Magnus nodded his agreement, his radiant smile no longer wavering. No longer hiding any doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait!
> 
> So, what's going to happen is I'm going to be doing an advent calendar of smut basically... The only issue s how late I'm starting. I'm going to upload as many as I can until I've got 20 up (hopefully on the 20th) and then there will be one update a day until the 25th (where there will be four) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one and I guess I'll see you on the other side. I'm gonna go and make some coffee and just.... Write.


	19. Day 1 - Mirror Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus had promised it a few times during sex but Alec had never expected him to go through with it. He’d come home late from a mission, expecting to have a shower and go to bed. What the Shadowhunter hadn’t expected was to come out of the shower to find Magnus Bane stood waiting for him with a radiant smile.

Magnus had promised it a few times during sex but Alec had never expected him to go through with it. He’d come home late from a mission, expecting to have a shower and go to bed. What the Shadowhunter hadn’t expected was to come out of the shower to find Magnus Bane stood waiting for him with a radiant smile.

He didn’t speak, only held up a blindfold. Alec eyed it cautiously but allowed it to be tied around his head, his vision completely taken away from him. Magnus still didn’t speak as he guided Alec to the bedroom. The Shadowhunter heard the door close and then silence.

Alec was about to speak when Magnus clicked, the blindfold disappearing. The younger man blinked a few times, trying to figure out just why Magnus had needed the blindfold. When his eyes fell on the mirror set up in front of the bed, he understood.

“Oh…” He spoke softly, feeling heat begin to coil in his gut.

“Oh indeed.” Magnus pulled Alec to the bed, pushing him down with a grin.

Alec felt himself flush, watching with wide eyes as Magnus pulled off his shirt, revealing his naked torso. Alec, who only had shorts on, stared in awe as Magnus continued to strip until he was naked, the confident smirk he gave making Alec shiver. Magnus was absolutely stunning.

The Warlock ushered him back until he was sat in front of the mirror, unable to stop glancing towards it, even with the display of Magnus’ bare body. Magnus noticed, chuckling softly as he caught Alec’s lips in a gentle kiss.

Alec found himself melting into the soft press of lips, eyes closing as he momentarily forgot about the mirror. Magnus’ hands lightly danced down his torso before his fingers caught the waistband of his shorts. The Warlock pulled them off, with help from Alec, discarding them as he pulled Alec up onto his knees.

“I promised, remember?” Magnus asked as Alec looked back at the mirror, his breath hitching as Magnus moved behind him.

Alec did nothing but nod, his throat suddenly dry and his cheeks burning with a sudden wave of need. He felt another shiver go through his body as Magnus pressed himself against his back. Alec watched as Magnus’ hands slowly moved up from his hips, fingers tracing over muscle and runes. It was an odd sort of feeling, but Alec couldn’t look away.

His body gave a little jolt when soft fingertips brushed over his nipples, pausing to lightly tease the sensitive skin around them before moving back down. His breathing picked up a little, eyes wide as he watched Magnus’ hands run down his thighs. Magnus was teasing, drawing things out so Alec could both feel and see it all.

A hand skimmed his already hard cock, his hips giving the slightest rock but the touch was already gone. He caught Magnus’ pleased smirk in his reflection, making eye contact with the Warlock. His green-gold eyes seemed to glow with mischief as he dipped his head and pressed open mouthed kissed to Alec’s heated skin.

It felt good, and Alec found that watching didn’t take away from that. He’d expected to feel insecure. He’d expected to want to shy away from the feeling and close his eyes against the image of himself but that didn’t seem to be the case. Of course he was embarrassed. The Shadowhunter didn’t see much to be desired but the way Magnus’ hands caressed his skin made him pause.

There was obviously something about Alec that Magnus was enraptured by. He wasn’t stupid. Through all of his insecurities about his body and himself in general, he never once doubted there were things about him that Magnus thought to be beautiful.

Alec just couldn’t see them himself.

Although, the contrast of their skin and the way his chest rose and fell in time with Magnus’ gentle kisses was almost a form of art. They were in sync, working together to create something breath taking. It was slow and deliberate, the way they moved together, and each touch had Alec aching for more.

Fingers found his nipples again, pinching lightly as teeth nipped sharply at his skin. Alec pushed his chest into Magnus’ touch, his head tipping back. He was now looking down a little so he could see himself in the mirror but he didn’t mind. The way Magnus turned his head to press a kiss beneath his ear before catching his earlobe between his teeth made it worth the slight awkward angle.

“I knew you’d love this,” Magnus whispered close to his ear, sending shivers of delight down Alec’s spine. “You always look this good when you let me take over. Eyes all half closed and blissed out… Those perfect lips of yours parted just enough for me to push in a finger.” Magnus’ hands had been moving while he talked, one going down to Alec’s stomach to press him back more firmly, the other going up so he could press a finger to Alec’s lips.

Alec took the finger without hesitation, watching his reflection as his lips wrapped around the tip. He’d always known he had a nice mouth, which sounded odd, but his lips and his eyes were his favourite features of himself. It probably had something to do with the fixation he had with having things in his mouth. Magnus’ finger pushed in a little more, Alec lightly scraping his teeth over it before sucking lightly.

It felt good. The way Magnus’ finger pressed down lightly on his tongue made him moan, his eyes falling shut.  The feeling was oddly grounding. It made him feel useful in a weird way. He couldn’t explain it. It just felt good.

Alec had been so engrossed in sucking lightly on Magnus’ finger that he hadn’t taken any notice of the other hand. He barely felt it trace the runes on his stomach, only noticing it when blunt nails scratched over his hipbone. His eyes opened again, looking back to the mirror. Magnus’ free hand was now gently wandering down the inside of one thigh, painted fingernails tickling the sensitive skin.

Magnus’ expression was one of both concentration and awe. He looked almost impressed, like he’d just seen something marvellous. Alec was unsure as to what was so marvellous but he didn’t question it. Magnus’ hand had moved from his thigh, disappearing behind Alec. He shivered when a finger, lubed by magic, pressed against his hole.

He closed his eyes again but Magnus tutted this time, gently biting at his earlobe again.   
“I want you to watch,” Magnus purred. Alec felt the smirk against his skin as he whimpered, his eyes opening after a second’s hesitation.

Alec couldn’t really understand what he was meant to be looking at until Magnus slowly pushed in his finger. The Shadowhunter straightened up a little at the intrusion, his body giving a visible tremble as his eyes went wide. His lips parted around a soft huff of air, his cheeks flushing at the feeling.

“That’s always my favourite part,” Magnus murmured, slowly starting to move his finger. “You always look so cute for me.”

Alec didn’t respond, simply continuing to watch the way his own body responded to Magnus’ actions. His hips moved without his permission, his ass pushing back as his chest rose and fell a little quicker than before.

The younger male was unsure of what he felt about the whole situation. He knew he liked it but there wasn’t much to look at. He’d seen himself so many times, there was nothing desirable or amazing to watch. The only thing Alec really felt needed to be looked at was Magnus. His eyes always ended up going to the little of Magnus they could find in their reflection.

It wasn’t that Alec hated the look of himself. He’d taken great pride in his physique but he’d never really found himself to be someone noteworthy. He wasn’t attractive in the sense that someone like Jace or Magnus was. He wasn’t anything heart stopping. Alec blended into the crowd of average looking people because that’s what he is. Average looking.

Magnus had pushed in a second finger, working to carefully stretch him. It felt amazing but he couldn’t bring out any of the usual sounds, more focused on the issue of how average he was. The Warlock didn’t say anything until he thought Alec was prepped to perfection.

“You ready?” Magnus asked softy, a hand on Alec’s back to push him down until he was on his hands and knees.

Alec nodded, finding that his fascination with the mirror was gone. Instead, he stared down at the bed. Magnus had obviously noticed but still didn’t comment. The Warlock pushed into him with ease, letting Alec drop down onto his forearms.

Alec let his forehead rest against the mattress, eyes closing as he pushed back onto Magnus’ cock. He was suddenly rather annoyed with himself for not being able to see what Magnus saw in him. His hands fisted in the blankets as Magnus began to fuck him, slow but hard, his body moving with each powerful thrust.

He wanted to look back up but he couldn’t bring himself to. All he’d see would be Magnus, God-like and beautiful, with him… Average and, honestly, sad looking. It was a heart-breaking thought. He couldn’t understand why Magnus had lowered his standards so much. Alec had seen some pictures of former lovers and all of them were stunning. The Shadowhunter felt he was nothing compared to them.

Alec’s thoughts were stopped for a moment as Magnus’ thrusts got impossibly deeper, beginning to nail his prostate with each move. A soft moan left his mouth, his breath coming out harsher. Suddenly pleasure took over and he wasn’t thinking about anything but the mind-numbing feeling of Magnus’ overpowering strength and his warm hands, buzzing with magic, holding Alec’s hips.

There was heat building in his stomach, every thrust building up the pleasure as Magnus continued to hit that same spot over and over. Alec could feel himself slipping. He could feel everything falling away, leaving him in a headspace of blissful calm. It was something he constantly chased after, and found Magnus could deliver. All Alec was searching for was a lack of having to be control, and Magnus was more than happy to give him such things.

Magnus sensed the change in an instant, his hands moving from Alec’s hips to his shoulders. He carefully pulled the Shadowhunter up into their previous position, pressing kisses to the back of Alec’s neck. He glanced over Alec’s shoulder, noticing the boy still had his eyes closed. That simply wouldn’t do. He wanted Alec to see everything.

“Open your eyes, Alexander.” It was a simple command and Alec followed with no hesitation.

Magnus watched as his eyes widened, his breath stuttering in his chest as he saw himself. Alec looked wrecked, hair messy and cheeks flushed. He was still letting out small whimpers with the way Magnus had kept grinding even in the slightly more awkward position.

“Look at you,” Magnus murmured, lips close to Alec’s ear. “Look at how beautiful you look.”

Alec couldn’t help but admire the way he looked. It would have usually embarrassed him but Magnus seemed so adamant on calling him beautiful that Alec was starting to see things he’d never paid any attention to. He looked younger and less tired, his eyes shining and his hair an utter mess. Alec had never seen himself look so good.

Was this really what Magnus saw every single time they did something like this?

The thought made him whine, shivers running up his spine. Magnus got to see something no one else ever did and it was obvious Magnus appreciated that. The pure love and affection that came from Magnus was what ultimately pushed him over the edge, although seeing himself looking so utterly wrecked had a big part to play.

He came with a loud moan, his eyes closing after a moment of staring at himself, his whole body shuddering through his orgasm. It felt absolutely amazing. Alec let himself fall forward again, grinding back on Magnus’ cock as the Warlock began to fuck him again. It didn’t take long for Magnus to come as well.

When they were finished, Magnus clicked his fingers to clean them both up, pulling out and laying beside his Shadowhunter. Alec turned to cuddle up against Magnus’ side, letting out a content sigh.

“Thank you..” He mumbled, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Magnus’ chest.

“You’re welcome,” Magnus mumbled, stroking his hair gently.

And that’s how they stayed, happy to relax together in a content bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been an advent calendar thing I was doing but my procrastination has been terrible. So basically I've written everything in one night and I'm hopefully updating in one night as well. Sorry guys. This is also utter crap. I couldn't get the emotion right at all, but I still hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for being so patient with me.


	20. Day 2 - Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec let out a soft sigh as his back hit the bed, the cool sheets and comfortable mattress helping him to relax. He’d never thought just talking to someone could drain him so much, but it turned out his mother’s friend from the Clave (who wasn’t really her friend and was merely visiting to check on the Institute) had that exact effect. All he’d wanted from the moment the old man opened his mouth was for the old man to shut it again.

Alec let out a soft sigh as his back hit the bed, the cool sheets and comfortable mattress helping him to relax. He’d never thought just talking to someone could drain him so much, but it turned out his mother’s friend from the Clave (who wasn’t really her friend and was merely visiting to check on the Institute) had that exact effect. All he’d wanted from the moment the old man opened his mouth was for the old man to shut it again.

The Shadowhunter looked up as the door opened, about to sit himself up when he recognised the person who’d come in.           Jace gave him a small smile and a wave, which made Alec laugh, the younger Shadowhunter closing the door quickly.

“Someone looks like shit,” Jace remarked, pulling off his shirt.

“Thanks.” Alec shook his head, letting out another huff of laughter. “Such a charmer, Jace.”

“You know it.” Jace winked, making his way over to the bed. He knelt on it, waiting for Alec to shift up a little. “And you know you love it.”

Alec nodded a little, watching as Jace made to straddle his hips, dipping down to kiss him softly. The action, although innocent, made Alec whimper. All the pent-up stress from his meeting was slowly melting away under the gentle press of Jace’s soft lips.

Alec let out yet another laugh as Jace’s warm hands crept up his shirt, fingers skimming his sides. It tickled and Jace knew it. He didn’t actually tickle him but found a large deal of pleasure in the knowledge that he could if he wanted and Alec wouldn’t do a thing to stop him. Jace pulled Alec up to get rid of his shirt before letting him lay back down.

Alec was smiling and Jace couldn’t stop staring. He loved Alec’s smile. He’d never seen one that could beat the absolute radiance of Alec’s true smile.

“Don’t just stare… Do something,” Alec mumbled. His smile turned into a slight pout and Jace couldn’t decide which was more adorable.

“So impatient, Alec. I’m gonna have to do something about that.” Jace had been joking, initially, but the way Alec’s eyes lit up made him think twice. He dipped down to press soft kisses along Alec’s jaw to his ear. “Would you like that?”

Alec nodded, hands coming up to grip Jace’s shoulders. Jace smiled, slowly moving down with his kisses, creating an invisible trail down Alec’s neck to his collarbones. He lingered there for a moment, being careful to take his time, wanting to leave a mark. Alec bruised easily so it didn’t take long for him to bite and suck in a red mark, which would hopefully begin to go purple. He let out a satisfied hum before moving down a little further.

Alec whimpered as Jace’s lips closed around his nipple. The older Shadowhunter’s hands instantly went to Jace’s hair, tangling in the soft locks. Jace simply pressed kisses to his nipple, tongue flicking out a few times. He waited until Alec was arching into the touches before beginning to move down again.

The sounds Alec was making made him shiver. Each open-mouthed kiss dragged out a different noise. Whimpers turned to whines and whines turned to breathy moans. It was a wonder to Jace. There were sounds Alec could make that he’d never heard him make before, even this far into their relationship. Jace found himself chasing those new sounds, biting at the pale skin of Alec’s stomach to pull out a low moan. He may not have heard every noise Alec was capable of but he definitely knew how to make Alec make them.

Once he reached Alec’s hipbone, he paused to look up. Alec had his eyes closed and his head back, chest rising and falling a little quicker than usual. Jace smirked to himself, pulling off Alec’s pants and boxers to give himself full access to all of Alec.

Jace took his time, slowly peppering kisses over Alec’s hipbones. After a few moments, he moved down to skim his lips over Alec’s hard cock. He felt the older Shadowhunter buck his hips a little, deciding to bring his hands up and hold him still. The action made Alec whimper again, instantly stilling.

Jace gave a satisfied hum, shifting down a little more so he could kiss the insides of Alec’s already trembling thighs. It was times like these that Jace thanked every god there was for how sensitive Alec was. And for how easy it was to drive him to the edge of his limit without even having to touch him with more than his mouth. It made Jace’s job both easier and more fun.

He bit down on the inside of Alec’s right thigh, sucking hard until he was certain there’d be a large hickey there. His hands tightened on Alec’s hips as the Shadowhunter squirmed at the feeling. Jace knew Alec liked hickeys. He liked the sharp bite of pain that came with the pleasure of being marked and owned by someone. Jace had been very happy when he was let in on this little bit of information, and had been more than happy to indulge Alec.

Jace turned his head to leave a hickey on the other thigh, making sure it was in the same place so Alec would feel them press together if he sat too properly. Alec had a habit of sitting almost uncomfortably formally. This ensured he’d sit a little more relaxed, legs spread a little. It gave Jace a chance to slide between them when no one was looking.

He loved teasing his boy.

After checking both marks to make sure they were the desired size, Jace moved up a fraction to press a kiss to the tip of Alec’s dick. Alec’s breath stuttered, his hips shifting once again.

“Patience. I’m supposed to be teaching you self-control, Alec.” Jace tutted.

Alec seemed to freeze up again, a small whine escaping which sounded dangerously like a _‘please’_.

Jace shook his head but wrapped his lips around Alec’s cock, slowly taking it into his mouth. He didn’t do much other than hold it there, tracing it with his tongue as he waited to see if Alec would move. As soon as he did, hips pushing up, Jace pulled off.

“’m sorry…” Alec mumbled, sounding wounded.

Jace shook his head again, moving up to kiss Alec to keep him quiet. Alec seemed to relax, melting into the kiss until Jace pulled away. As soon as he opened his mouth to complain, Jace pushed in one of his fingers.

Alec gave him a shocked look until his mouth closed around the single digit, eyes closing as a blissed-out look took over the shocked one. Jace felt Alec instantly begin to suck on his finger, watching as one of Alec’s hands moved up by his own head, holding onto the pillow.

“That’s it. Good boy. Get it nice and wet for me.” Jace’s voice was low, his tone demanding yet gentle. It seemed to work on Alec, who whimpered around his finger.

When Jace felt it was wet enough, he pulled it away from Alec and moved his hand down. He was quick to push his finger into Alec’s hole, sinking it in all the way without giving Alec too long to adjust. Alec only seemed to mind that he no longer had anything in his mouth, although he did squirm a little.

Jace moved back down, pausing when he was close to Alec’s chest. He moved his free hand back up, finding Alec’s lips. Alec parted them happily, taking in two of Jace’s fingers without hesitation. Jace smiled, continuing to move down to take Alec’s member back into his mouth.

Alec whined, the sound muffled because of Jace’s fingers. The poor boy didn’t seem able to stay still, his hips constantly shifting as his back arched. Jace didn’t stop him this time, slowly working on getting Alec to come.

He bobbed his head, mouth working Alec’s cock as his finger twisted and crooked until he found the perfect spot. Once he had, he kept it there, applying pressure and slight movement to Alec’s prostate. Alec didn’t seem to want to come at that moment, and would have protested if his orgasm hadn’t hit him like a tidal wave. The constant stimulation to his prostate had forced the orgasm out of him.

Alec cried out, head thrown back, Jace’s fingers forgotten about as his legs moved to close. Jace was quick to move his now free hand down, holding one of Alec’s legs still so he was unable to trap Jace between both. The younger Shadowhunter continued to bob his head all the way through Alec’s orgasm, not allowing a moments rest.

“Jace…” Alec gasped out once the waves of pleasure had subsided to something a little more uncomfortable. Jace didn’t pay any attention, slowly starting to fuck Alec with his finger as he continued to suck Alec off.

Alec caught on to what Jace was doing and whimpered, rolling his hips a little. He knew there was no escaping what was happening, unless he used the safeword but he didn’t feel like doing so. Alec actually wanted something to get rid of all of his negative emotions. He just had to force himself through it. He was always grateful for the aftermath and how relaxed he felt.

Jace felt Alec give in to him and smiled a little. He pulled off of Alec’s cock, moving to grab the lube from the bedside drawer. He didn’t stop the movement of his finger inside Alec, although he paused everything else to take a look at Alec.

He was still squirming, toes curled and hair now rather messy. His eyes were squeezed shut, chest heaving with each breath. The hand on the pillow was clenching and unclenching, nimble fingers twisted in the fabric that covered the pillow. Alec’s mouth was open, jaw slack and lips wet with his own saliva. He looked unbelievably hot.

“How many times do you think I can make you come, Alec?” Jace asked as he opened the bottle with his teeth. He moved down to pour a little lube onto the finger that had been inside Alec, pushing it straight back in. When Alec didn’t reply, he crooked his finger to prod at the little bundle of nerves.

Alec whimpered, a high pitched noise that had Jace’s heart clenching for half a second. He still didn’t reply, body convulsing slightly as if he were about to come again but he didn’t.

“Come on, Alec. I need an answer.”

“I-I don’t know,” Alec whispered, almost like he’d lost his voice.

“How many times do you think you can stand?” Jace asked, rephrasing his question. Jace was aware he wouldn’t be getting too many orgasms out of Alec. He already looked gone.

“Three…” Alec mumbled and Jace nodded.

Three it was.

Jace set about lubing up a second finger, pushing it in with the third as he moved back to the drawer. He’d left something in there for an occasion such as this, without Alec’s knowledge, and was now very glad he had. It was a one way to make sure Alec came at least three times.

Alec gave a little gasp as Jace removed his fingers, replacing them with something just a little larger. For a moment, he had no clue what it was until it started to vibrate. He didn’t have time to really think about it before he was arching his back and moaning.

Jace moved so he was over Alec, watching him carefully. He didn’t speak, opting for pressing soft kisses to Alec’s neck. Alec’s free hand came up to grip Jace’s shoulder again, his whole body beginning to tremble. It seemed like he was trying to form words but they wouldn’t come out. Instead, he whimpered, his hips shifting restlessly.

“You gonna come again?” It was a stupid question. The answer was obvious but the flush from Alec was too delightful. He knew the question would embarrass Alec but they both seemed to enjoy it.

“P-please… Jace- ‘m so close.” Alec’s voice was barely anything but a breathy whine, each word shaky as he tried to string together a coherent sentence.

“You can let go whenever you need to.” Jace nodded a little, moving his hand down to carefully stroke Alec’s cock.

The Shadowhunter beneath him arched up, eyes squeezing shut as he came. This time he was silent, shifting restlessly as he rode out the waves of pleasure. There was nothing he could do to get away from the constant vibration pressed against his prostate, his body unforgiving as it shuddered.

Alec realised, with both horror and a large deal of gratefulness, that his stamina rune was very much active. His body was bouncing back each time, refusing to acknowledge how utterly spent he was. The slight pain that came with overstimulation becoming a dull ache that mixed with the pleasure of being forced to come in such a way.

The older Shadowhunter couldn’t stay still, writing beneath Jace as the blonde continued to rub at his sensitive cock. He could feel his third orgasm building up already, making him sob in despair. He knew for a fact that it was going to wreck him completely. It would be just a little too much and he’d end up begging…

But he didn’t want it to end.

When he came for the third time, he whimpered and cried, holding onto Jace like a lifeline. Jace cooed softly, whispering soothing words as the pleasure and the pain continued. It didn’t seem to be ending and Alec was getting both restless and worked up.

“You think you can give me one more?” Jace asked softly, using one hand to gently brush Alec’s hair out of his face. Alec shook his head, not opening his eyes. “Just one more orgasm.”

“No…No I can’t” Alec shook his head but he still didn’t push Jace away. He still didn’t use his safeword. He didn’t want Jace to stop.

”Yes you can.” Jace was going to push for it and Alec knew it. Wanted him to.

”Too much… ‘s too m-much” He was stuttering, body aching as he shook uncontrollably. It felt unimaginably good, even though it looked painful.

”Just one more, come on. You can do it.” Jace’s voice was soft. Alec was finding it hard to focus but Jace’s voice broke through his hazy mind.

”No.. No please.. O-oh fuck I can’t.. I can’t…” Alec was still begging. His fourth orgasm was approaching quickly. There was no way of escaping it and that’s exactly how Alec wanted it.

”Yes you can. For me, Alec.” Jace’s hand paused and Alec felt a slight panic rise.

”D-don’t stop.. Please.. I can’t.. N-no.” He was confusing himself but, as he was about to come, Jace began to move his hand again.

”Good boy, Alec. Such a good boy.”

The words pushed Alec over the edge, his body convulsing again. He didn’t have much left to give on his fourth orgasm, his whole body hurting with the force of it all.

As soon as he was done, Jace was already jumping into action. Everything stopped; the vibrating, the pleasure and the pain. It was all replaced by blissed out, dull, aching feeling.

Alec let Jace clean him up and move him into the bed. He didn’t complain, only humming happily when he curled up against Jace’s side.

“You did so well,” Jace muttered softly, stroking his hair lightly.

Alec smiled a little, too tired to reply as he hugged Jace just a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this would have been up on the 2nd if I wasn't a bad person. Lmao thanks for reading guys!


	21. Day 3 - Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I understand.” Alec inclined his head to the disgruntled looking faerie who had come to him with a complaint about vampires wandering too far into their turf. Alec had never known any creature to be so territorial and then refuse to do anything about someone invading their space. 
> 
> He promised he’d talk to someone, turning to leave. He paused as something pricked the back of his neck. He raised his hand to swipe across the skin, finding nothing. “Insects,” he muttered as he continued to walk, completely missing the disgruntled faerie’s sly giggle.

“I understand.” Alec inclined his head to the disgruntled looking faerie who had come to him with a complaint about vampires wandering too far into their turf. Alec had never known any creature to be so territorial and then refuse to do anything about someone invading their space.

He promised he’d talk to someone, turning to leave. He paused as something pricked the back of his neck. He raised his hand to swipe across the skin, finding nothing. “Insects,” he muttered as he continued to walk, completely missing the disgruntled faerie’s sly giggle.

*

His eyes opened, pain waking him from a rather pleasant dream. For a moment, Alec was confused. Only for a moment. He moaned quietly, his hand moving down to clamp over his parabatai rune. He squeezed his eyes shut against the slowly spreading ache, his skin suddenly alight, veins coursing with lava

Alec shifted restlessly, hand still covering the burning rune as he tried to ignore the pain and the panic brought along with it.

“Jace…” Alec gasped out, reaching with his free hand until he found his parabatai’s body. He frowned as he realised that Jace was sleeping soundly, snoring lightly with no signs of stopping.

Alec opened his eyes and turned his head, looking at the blonde through watery eyes. He didn’t usually cry while in pain, he was too well trained for that, but this was different. The pain shot right to the core of his very being, rendering him completely useless. Every single movement caused the pain to spike up a notch, the burning becoming more intense.

Alec was suddenly hyper aware of the fact he was trapped between Jace and Magnus, a whole new panic setting in. He felt sick, the acidic feeling just before throwing up slowly crawling up his throat. If he didn’t move, he’d end throwing up all over himself. He didn’t exactly feel like dealing with that.

The Shadowhunter scrambled up, unable to take the time to make sure he didn’t wake up Jace and Magnus. He climbed out of the covers, slipping to the end of the bed so he could get up. The sudden change from lying down to standing up made his head spin, causing him to pause for a moment. As much as he needed to get to a toilet, he didn’t want to fall over. Once the room had stopped rocking, he hurried to the toilet. The light came on without him having to do anything, and he made a mental note to thank Magnus for that little bit of genius.

He barely reached the toilet before his stomach cramped and he was throwing up, the putrid liquid making his throat and nose burn as his eyes watered. Once it was over, he gasped for breath, dropping down to the floor because his legs couldn’t take his weight any longer.  The brief period of throwing up had distracted him from his sudden anxiety but it was soon to start up again. His hand went back to his rune, which still felt like it was on fire. Alec couldn’t breathe without feeling a stabbing pain somewhere in his body.

Alec looked up at footsteps, finding both Jace and Magnus stood in the doorway. He didn’t know what to say, panic freezing him up completely. They both looked confused and then concerned, not moving as they tried to figure out what was going on. There was a period of silence where Alec attempted to say something. The sudden, yet little, exertion of effort had him back over the toilet, throwing up nothing but bile as there was nothing left in him.

Magnus was the first to come to his side, a delicate hand placed on his back. The feeling, which should have been comforting, made him flinch away. Magnus’ hand felt cold, the sort of cold that burns. It had sent terrible shivers throughout his body, skin prickling with the feeling of what seemed to be thousands of little needles jabbing into him. The feeling and the sudden movement did nothing to help his situation. All he was doing was retching by this point, his throat dry and scratchy.

Magnus frowned, pulling his hand back as Jace walked over.

“Alec?” Magnus’ voice was gentle, but there was definite panic in the way he spoke. “Can you talk?”

Alec didn’t look up at the Warlock. He opened his mouth but nothing but a heartfelt sob came out. He sat back, one hand going over his eyes as the other stayed against his burning rune.

“Alright, Alexander. It’s okay. Just stay right there, I’ll get you some water.” Magnus stood, looking over to Jace. “Walk with me, Jace.”

Jace frowned but followed the Warlock, confused and worried. “What’s going on?” He asked in a hushed voice.

Magnus held up his hand, waiting until they got to the kitchen. He closed the door, sighing as he leant against the counter.

“Right, I’m going to need you to keep calm when I tell you this, Jace. Can you do that for me?” The look Magnus gave him told Jace something was seriously wrong.

“Yes.”

“From the moment I touched him, I knew what was wrong. The fever, the sickness, the lack of verbal communication. I’ve only seen it once or twice.” Magnus scratched the back of his neck. “It’s a type of faerie poison, I can’t remember its name because it’s been banned for a long time.”

“Why was it banned?” Jace asked, suddenly very aware that the situation was worse than it had looked.

“In the wrong amounts, it’s lethal. It causes the usual symptoms of simply being ill; headaches, sickness, dizziness. The only difference is the victim, whoever it may be, experiences a sort of delirium that plays on their worst fears. It’s cruel and devastating but it only lasts up to a few hours if the victim stays hydrated and everyone around them continues to remind them that what they’re experiencing isn’t real.” Magnus explained everything carefully, moving to get a glass of water as he did so.

“Do you think it was the faerie he consulted this morning?” Jace asked, his stomach knotting with the sudden unease of the new information.

“Most definitely.” Magnus nodded, turning back to him. “But you must remember, before you do anything rash, many of the fair folk hate the Lightwood family, and Shadowhunters in general. Lightwoods were the ones who called a ban on the poison. They enforced it. Although wrong, this is their way of creating some ironic revenge. I’d like to ask you to simply let me deal with this.”

“So you’re not angry?” Jace asked, looking appalled.

“Angry? Of course, I am. I’m livid, my dear, but I see no reason to use violence. Revenge for revenge? It’s a vicious circle I want no part of. I’ve seen it too many times. It destroys people.” Magnus’ tone was calm, but there was an underlying hint of something powerful. It reminded Jace of thunder just before lightning struck.

“What are we going to do about Alec?” Jace asked, deciding to change the subject. As much as he loved Magnus, the power suddenly seeming to roll off him was quite intimidating.

“We need to figure out exactly what his worst fears are. They’ll be something to do with the environment he’s in. Faeries are very clever. The poison wouldn’t be effective if it showed the person a fear that didn’t apply to where they are. Seeing a shark float towards you while nowhere near water would be ridiculous.” Magnus sighed. “Whatever it or they are will have something to do with us.”

Jace nodded, thinking back to Alec. There was possibly something that could give them a hint. Alec had been sat, one hand over his eyes and the other…

“His hand was covering his parabatai rune like it hurt.” Jace spoke slowly, like the idea was somehow a stupid one.

Magnus nodded. “I noticed that. Doesn’t it hurt when the bond is going to be broken or if one of you… Die?” Magnus already knew this, but he needed the confirmation.

“Yeah. It’s like a searing sort of pain when the bond is strained. Apparently, it’s like a stabbing pain when it breaks… And when one dies, I’ve heard that it effects the whole body. I can’t be sure if that’s true.”

Magnus was about to speak when the door opened. Jace turned, finding a pale and shivering Alec. His hand was still over the rune. He didn’t say anything, eyes unfocused before they found Jace. There was a moment of confusion where Alec just stared before he was collapsing and Jace was moving to catch him.

One of Alec’s hands held onto Jace’s shoulder as Jace caught him, stopping him from hitting the ground. The action seemed to cause Alec an immense amount of pain but he didn’t pull away, his hand only tightening until it was almost painful for Jace. Jace frowned. Alec was burning up, his body trembling uncontrollably and rather violently.

“We need to get you to bed.” Magnus spoke up, walking over with the glass of water.

Alec didn’t look away from Jace, the confusion still etched into his features. Magnus didn’t seem offended, the concern evident as he moved to hold the door open. Jace stood slowly, taking Alec with him. Alec was still very shaky on his legs, relying on Jace to keep him up.

“Can you walk?” Jace asked softly.

Alec shook his head, his eyes half closing as his legs gave out again. Jace caught him, carefully lifting him bridal style. If Alec had been in the right state of mind, he would have flushed and demanded to be put down. Instead, Alec leaned into his chest, holding onto him tightly with the softest of whimpers.

Jace carefully carried Alec back to the bedroom, Magnus right behind them. Alec didn’t seem to be with it at all. His head was against Jace’s shoulder, his own shoulders shaking with soft sobs of pain. It hurt Jace, and Magnus, to listen to but there wasn’t much they could do.

“You’re alright,” Jace mumbled quietly as they reached the bed. He didn’t let go of Alec, moving to sit on the bed so he could cradle Alec in his lap.

Magnus set the water on the bedside table, sitting next to Jace. Neither of them had seen Alec lose control so badly. They’d seen him cry while watching a film and sob from frustration during bedroom activities but never like this…

The gentle sniffles he’d been making while Jace carried him had slowly turned into quiet sobs as they reached the bedroom. Now Alec was crying. The sounds he was making were heart wrenching, coming from somewhere in his core. It was horrible. His whole body shook as he gasped for breath between each sound, whimpering when he could pull in enough air. Neither of them could do a thing but sit with him, Jace’s hand stroking his hair softly as Magnus sat close by.

After a while of just letting Alec cry everything out, Magnus moved to grab the water. He hadn’t even thought Alec was looking at him but he’d been very wrong. Suddenly Alec was completely silent, one of his hands tightly holding onto Magnus’ wrist to stop him from standing. There was panic in Alec’s expression as he used his other hand to wipe at his eyes.

After momentary confusion, Magnus frowned a little, his heart aching for his Shadowhunter. “I’m not going anywhere, Alexander. I’m right here. I’m just getting your water.”

Alec didn’t seem to have taken in a word he’d said, his hand not letting go of Magnus’ wrist. The Warlock sat back down, gently prying Alec’s fingers from around his wrist so he could hold his hand instead. Alec seemed to settle at this, but only for a moment. His head was no longer on Jace’s chest where he could hear his heart beat. The pain, which had subsided a little while he’d been crying, came back in a wave that forced his eyes closed. He groaned softly, falling against Jace’s chest again.

Jace looked at Magnus, holding Alec close to his chest as he carefully leaned over to grab the water Magnus had been meaning to get. Alec made a soft noise of protest, but didn’t move. He was no longer crying but it was evident he was in a lot of pain. His breathing was harsh and his eyes were closed tightly.

Jace moved the glass from one hand to the other, carefully offering it to Alec who didn’t make any sort of attempt to take it.

“Alec, you need to drink something. Come on.” He sat Alec up with his free arm, pressing the glass to his slightly parted lips. It seemed to work as Alec accepted the first few sips of water as if he hadn’t drunk anything in days.

Magnus squeezed his hand softly, thumb smoothing over his knuckles. “That’s it, good boy.” The praise rolled off his tongue as easily as Alec’s name. Alec looked at him over the glass, his cheeks already flushed but his expression now a little shy. It seemed to put him at ease, just a little, and Magnus smiled. “You’re doing so well, love. You’re being so brave.”

Alec raised his free hand, carefully pushing the glass away so he could move. Magnus happily let Alec sit in his lap, like he had been with Jace. For a moment, he wasn’t sure how this would affect the pain from his rune but Jace was already on it. He carefully took Alec’s hand, guiding it to the pulse point on his wrist. Alec relaxed, pressing his fingers there lightly. It seemed Alec was more aware of what was going on, and what would help him. Magnus found himself becoming rather proud of the Shadowhunter.

“You know what’s going on, don’t you, sweetheart?” Magnus asked softly, hand going up to Alec’s rather dishevelled hair. Alec nodded ever so slightly with a small sniffle, his eyes closing as he leaned against Magnus. “You know this isn’t real, right? I’m not leaving. Jace is right here, alive and well. It’s all in your head.”

Alec nodded again, opening his eyes to look over at Jace, rubbing at his eye with his free hand. Jace gave him a small smile, offering him the water again. Alec let Jace help as he finished the glass, letting out a sigh of relief. The poison seemed to be subsiding already.

“Keep this up and it’ll soon be over.” Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head. “I’ve never seen someone bounce back so quickly.”

Alec seemed happy with that, leaning against Magnus, his fingers still over Jace’s pulse. It seemed as if he’d gone to sleep. Neither of them minded. It would have been for the best, in their opinion.

“Jay-“ Alec croaked out, making Jace jump, Magnus looking down at the Shadowhunter in shock.

Jace moved as close as possible, reaching out to place his free hand on Alec’s forehead. Alec gave a sleepy smile and Jace smiled back. His fever was gone, his skin warm but no longer worryingly so. Alec tipped his head back to look at Magnus.

“I think we should all get some more sleep, don’t you?” Magnus asked. Both Shadowhunters nodded.

They ended up shifting back until they were in their original position, Alec still holding onto Jace’s wrist and Magnus’ hand. It was comfortable, silence falling between them as they fell asleep.

*

Magnus woke up. The first thing that he registered was that Alec was no longer between him and Jace. He nudged Jace, hard enough to wake him up, sitting up. Jace woke and sat up with him. They both exchanged worried glances as they realised the light in the bathroom was on. They were both about to get up when Alec walked out, the taller Shadowhunter freezing when he realized they were both staring at him.

“Uh- Hi.” Alec gave a small, bashful smile.

Magnus felt his original panic melt away, and Jace seemed to relax beside him. Alec looked completely fine. Better than fine. His hair was bouncy and slightly damp, a towel still in his hand. It was obvious he’d had a shower, his lack of clothing (other than boxers) being another indicator of this.

Alec placed to towel down, making his way to the bed. He sat down on the edge, looking a little hesitant now, his cheeks flushed.

“How are you feeling?” Jace asked.

“Perfectly fine.” Alec nodded a little to himself, looking down at his hands.

“How much do you remember?” Magnus asked. The way Alec was acting was worrying him in a different way. Not an urgent panic but a sympathetic sort of pain.

“All of it…” Alec mumbled.

Magnus sighed softly, moving to pull Alec into a hug. His skin was warm, his hair smelt like his favorite shampoo and there was hint of mint which Magnus guessed was from brushing his teeth. Alec’s strong arms wrapped around Magnus, eyes closing. It was obvious he was extremely embarrassed.

“Thanks for looking after me…” Alec muttered once Magnus had pulled back. He glanced up at Jace and Jace smiled ever so slightly.

Instead of speaking, Magnus leant in for a kiss, keeping it light and gentle. Alec kissed back, each movement almost lazy. He was still sleepy, they all were, and it showed in the way he was leaning into the slow kiss with his eyes closed as the tension left his body.

Magnus coaxed the Shadowhunter back, sitting himself with his back against the headboard. Alec moved as if he’d been pulled on a leash, his eyes still closed as he crawled into Magnus’ lap. Through a lot of practiced skill, they’d managed to continue kissing. Magnus only broke the kiss when Alec was straddling his thighs. He trailed kisses down Alec’s jaw and neck, looking towards Jace. The Warlock wanted Alec distracted, and quickly.

Jace understood, moving to carefully straddle Magnus’ legs so he could kneel behind Alec. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, fingertips lightly trailing over Alec’s stomach as he pressed soft kisses to the back of Alec’s neck. Alec let out a soft laugh at the tickling sensation on his stomach, but the laugh soon turned to a breathy moan as Magnus gently sucked a mark into the sensitive spot just beneath Alec’s ear.

Jace smiled softly against Alec’s skin, fingertips continuing to very lightly tickle Alec until he was squirming. Alec, for some odd reason, loved being tickled in such a way. It always got him worked up, his body writhing in the most devastatingly beautiful way as he tried to both push up into and pull away from the feeling.

Alec was laughing breathlessly, little whimpers slipping out every time his squirming turned to grinding against Magnus’ thighs. He couldn’t find a good rhythm due to being tickled, his laughter still there but his whimpers becoming more frustrated.

“J-Jace…” Alec whined out, his hands going down to push at the other Shadowhunter’s mischievous hands.

Jace chuckled quietly, smiling at the soft laugh he heard from Magnus. The Warlock had sat back, watching the two of them with a satisfied grin. Both him and Jace loved the way Alec moved when he was being tickled. It would sound odd to anyone outside of the three of them, but it only mattered that it made sense to them.

Magnus sat back up, pulling Alec into another kiss. While Alec was distracted, Magnus took his hands, giving Jace free range. This time Jace went for Alec’s sides, causing Alec to jolt up and away from the kiss to gasp. Magnus tangled a hand in his damp hair, pulling him back to kiss him again. Alec was trapped between him. He wasn’t laughing anymore, his cheeks flushed as he tried to focus on Magnus’ lips while Jace continued his attack.

Jace’s hands stopped after a moment long, simply resting on Alec’s sides as Magnus continued to kiss Alec senseless. It was a gorgeous thing to watch, and Jace moved to the side slightly so he had a better view.

Alec’s hands were resting on Magnus’ chest to keep himself up, long fingers splayed. His eyes were still closed, long eyelashes brushing resting against pale skin as his eyelids fluttered. Each movement of Magnus’ lips was met with a slow enthusiasm that had Alec’s sharp jaw working in a way that Jace was certain many people would find sinful.

Magnus looked just as delightful. His hair fell messily over his forehead, eyes closed like Alec’s. It was evident he was leading the kiss, his lips working purposefully to pry Alec’s open, hints of tongue showing to Jace before disappearing (always followed by a muffled whimper from Alec). Jace’s eyes were drawn to Magnus’ jaw, after eyeing up Alec’s, because it was just as sharp and just as sinful. Jace found himself captivated, taken away from reality as he watched the two of them.

Alec finally pulled back, keeping his eyes closed for a moment before turning his head to look at Jace. Jace carefully moved to be behind him again, caught off guard when Alec turned slightly. Alec’s shoulder lightly pressed against Jace’s chest as his hand came up to hold onto the back of Jace’s neck. He stroked the short hair there before pulling Jace into a kiss. Alec had to tip his head back quite a bit in order to do so but he didn’t seem to mind.

Magnus’ hands made their way to Alec’s hips, guiding him to slowly move them, humming his satisfaction as Alec followed his gentle coaxing. Alec smiled into the kiss at this, causing Jace to pull back with a quiet snort of laughter.

Jace began pressing kisses against Alec’s shoulders and neck again. Alec tipped his head back, making a satisfied sound as the slow build up began. Magnus let his hands rest against Alec’s thighs in favour of feeling his muscles work as he focused on grinding down against Magnus’ thigh.

Jace moved his hands down to Alec’s hips before one slipped down to push into his boxers. Alec’s hips paused, his back pressing more firmly against Jace’s front. Jace looked over Alec’s shoulder to find that Magnus was staring at them both, quite content to watch the show. Both him and Jace were now utterly focused on Alec.

His hand wrapped around Alec’s cock, giving a slow stroke. Alec responded with a low, throaty noise. Jace smiled, dipping his head to press kisses to Alec’s shoulder as he started up a slow rhythm, his hand working Alec as his mouth left light marks on pale skin.

It wasn’t long before Alec was moving with Jace’s hand, trying to get as much of the feeling as possible. Sweet noises fell from his parted lips as he let every wave of pleasure drift through him, his jaw slack and his eyes closed.

Jace could tell he was close. It had been a rather quick build up, but Jace guessed there were other factors to consider. Neither him, nor Magnus, minded how quickly Alec came. All they minded was that he was distracted enough to let go.

It turned out that he was as his back arched a little, a soft moan leaving him as he came all over Jace’s hand. Jace held onto him, stroking him through his orgasm, sucking a mark into his neck.

After letting him recover, Magnus snapped his fingers to clean them both up. Alec practically collapsed onto Magnus’ chest as Jace moved to lay beside the Warlock. Magnus seemed happy enough with the position.

He stroked his hand through Alec’s hair, humming something softly as Alec began to drift off. Jace cuddled close to them both, watching them as they relaxed with soft smiles.

They all fell asleep together, tangled in the blankets but no less comfortable.

Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the person who requested this. It is both bad and you have had to wait for so long.  
> Thank you for reading!


	22. Day 4 - Keep Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You drive me up the wall, Wayland.” Magnus snapped.

“You drive me up the wall, Wayland.” Magnus snapped.

Jace raised an eyebrow, pausing what he’d been saying in favour of staring at Magnus with his usual shit-eating grin. It was infuriating and all Magnus did was roll his eyes. He wasn’t going to fall for that trap, although he felt he’d already fallen right into it.

“Really? Do I? Why don’t you elaborate, Bane.”

Magnus felt heat rising but didn’t say a word on it, instead of actually talking he sent a spark of blue magic flying towards Jace. It wasn’t enough to hurt him, but it would have hit him in the face if the blonde hadn’t ducked away. Magnus was completely done with Jace being cocky all the time. All they’d been doing had been sitting in silence when Jace decided to start reading his book out loud.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Jace complained, pouting at the Warlock.

Magnus shook his head. “Just be quiet. I’m trying to work.” That was the truth. Magnus had been trying to work on something for a client. He couldn’t do so, however, if an annoying Shadowhunter couldn’t stay quiet.

It almost seemed as if that annoying Shadowhunter was going to stay quiet. The few minutes of silence Magnus got were great until-

“The alarm finally stopped after blaring for a full two minutes. A crowd was gathered in the middle of the courtyard around the steel doors-“

“For the love of… Jace, I swear, if you do not shut up.” Magnus looked up from his table. Jace was still grinning, holding his book close to his chest as he snorted out a laugh.

“You swear? Is that it? I’m terrified.” Jace looked back to his book, clearing his throat. “-through which, Thomas was startled to realise, he’d arrived just yesterday-“

Jace let out an annoyed noise as his book flew out of his hands, closing as it landed on the floor. He moved to pick it up, growling as it slid away from him, under the chair Magnus was sat on. Jace stood up, walking over to kneel down by Magnus to reach and get it, obviously not noticing the position he’d put himself in.

Magnus sat back, grabbing Jace and pulling him. Jace almost fell, unstable on his knees, but caught himself before he face planted Magnus’ crotch. He noticed their position then. He was on his knees in between Magnus’ legs. Magnus smiled down at him, still holding his wrists.

“I’ve asked you so many times to be quiet.” Magnus stated. Jace didn’t seem too shocked after regaining control of himself and it just fuelled Magnus’ annoyance. “So, we’ll have to find a better use for that mouth of yours.”

Jace smirked as if he’d wanted to hear those words all along, and knowing the devious Shadowhunter, Magnus guessed he had. Magnus’ annoyance, although still prominent, became a little less important. Jace leant forwards, nuzzling at Magnus’ thigh and Magnus suddenly felt a little foolish. Of course the blonde had been plotting against him this whole time.

Magnus tutted. He had to regain control of the situation. He wasn’t going to let this turn into one of their mindless, lust-fuelled quickies. This was going to teach Jace a lesson. The Warlock pulled Jace into his lap, not having to exhort himself too much. Jace was quite light and Magnus was, after all, inhumanly strong.

Jace looked shocked, making Magnus chuckle softly to himself. He clicked his fingers, the book appearing in his hand. He pushed it towards Jace, raising an eyebrow. Jace hesitantly took the book, looking confused as he settled more comfortably in Magnus’ lap. Magnus kept his own legs apart a little so Jace’s ass dipped between the gap, just so he had access for what he was going to do.

“Read then.” Magnus urged. “Go on. Nothing’s stopping you now.”

The Shadowhunter gave him an odd look. “I thought you wanted silence?” Jace’s expression was one of pure, innocent, confusion. Magnus hadn’t seen anything more adorable in all his years.

“I did.” Magnus nodded his agreement. “But I’ve changed my mind. I’d much rather listen to you read… So, go on.”

Jace blinked, looking at the book in his hands. He didn’t make a move to do anything about it for a few moments before settling a little more. Once he was still, Jace opened it up to the page he’d been on before and started to read.

“ _Yesterday?_ He thought. _Was that really just yesterday?”_ Jace paused to look at Magnus but Magnus didn’t say a word, watching his Shadowhunter with purposeful curiosity. “Someone tapped him on the elbow; he looked over to see Chucky by his side again.” Jace stopped again, giving Magnus another odd look. “This is stupid, Magnus.”

Magnus shook his head. “It’s far from stupid, my dear. How about you move to another part if you’re getting bored.”

Jace was hesitant but he flicked through the book, frowning at the pages. “It’s boring.” Jace said, closing the book.

“Well then, I suppose you’re going to have to talk instead.” Magnus carefully moved his hands down to gently drag his fingertips over Jace’s thighs. Jace shivered.

“What do you want me to talk about?” Jace asked, still looking ridiculously innocent.

“How about you tell me about something interesting? A recent story about yourself, perhaps?” Poor boy. It was obvious he was struggling to stay composed in the new position. Although he was on top, he was at Magnus’ mercy. Magnus’ fingers continued to lightly trace patterns over Jace’s thighs, blue sparks creating a pleasant tingle.

“About me?” Jace thought for a moment. “Well… The other day, I went out drinking with Izzy and Clary.”

“That’s perfect. Tell me about that.” Magnus nodded, hands moving up now. His fingers skimmed over the front of Jace’s pants, a satisfied feeling spreading when he felt the obvious hardness that was growing. He didn’t comment on it, proceeding carefully push his hands up Jace’s shirt.

“Well… We went out to a few different bars. Alec was supposed to come with us but he got caught up at the Institute.” As he spoke, Jace began to get a little more fidgety. He’d caught on, to a certain extent, to what Magnus was doing. There was a flush rising in Jace’s cheeks and Magnus couldn’t help but be delighted by that fact.

“Poor dear. He’s always working, isn’t he?” Magnus asked, acting as if he were truly invested in what Jace was telling him.

Jace nodded, about to say something else but a gasp cut off whatever it had been. Magnus had clicked his fingers, Jace’s pants and boxers disappearing with the sound.

“What-“ Jace was cut off again, this time by a whimper.

Magnus had moved one hand down, one finger already slicked up with his magic. He pushed that finger into Jace slowly, smiling ever so slightly as the Shadowhunter’s arms wrapped around his neck to hold onto him. “Keep talking,” he whispered once his finger was all the way in.

“Y-Yeah… Alec wanted to come but he was busy. So me and the girls went to the first bar without him. It wasn’t anything special. It was just a place to get our first few drinks in without spending too much m-mo _ney_.” The last part of the word became more of a whine than an actual word, Magnus’ finger slowly fucking him open.

“I bought the first few rounds,” Jace continued when Magnus raised an eyebrow. It was obvious Jace was already struggling with his new task. “Clary was already a little tipsy. She’s a lightweight, really. She’ll never admit it but she really is _\- oh!”_ Jace closed his eyes, moaning softly as he pushed back against the second finger pushing into him.

“She is oh?” Magnus chuckled. “I’ve never heard that expression before.”

Jace opened his eyes to glare at the Warlock but the whole effect of his look was ruined when Magnus began to fuck him with two fingers. His jaw went slack and his eyes closed again. He made a small noise at the back of his throat, his whole body becoming restless. He began to squirm and Magnus didn’t bother to stop him. It was quite satisfying to watch.

“ _Magnus…”_ Jace moaned out Magnus’ name, head falling forwards. Blonde hair fell over the young Shadowhunter’s face, hiding the perfect blush from Magnus.

“Keep talking or I’ll stop.” Magnus knew it was mean. Jace always lost it when Magnus was fingerfucking him. It was amazing to watch just how far he could get Jace with something so simple.

“When we went to the second bar, Clary got even worse and she got into a fight because someone was l-looking- Magnus… Please..” Jace broke off, rolling his hips back. Magnus sent a spark of magic through Jace, making the blonde whimper and shiver.

“She got into a fight b-because… I-I, there were- she didn’t-“ Jace’s expression was the picture of concentration. He was trying his hardest to focus on what he was saying and it was obviously not working.

“She got into a fight because?” Magnus pushed but he knew there wasn’t much hope in doing so. “finish your train of thought and I’ll think about letting you come.”

Jace looked up at the Warlock and nodded. “She didn’t like the way someone was talking to me,” he said quickly.

“Good boy.” Magnus nodded, looking pleased. Jace nodded again, mirroring Magnus’ movement.

“Please…” Jace whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Magnus’. “Please let me come?”

Magnus hummed softly, more magic sent spiralling through his Shadowhunter. The effect was wonderful. Jace whimpered, body trembling as his toes curled and his hands clenched into fists. He was shivering again, his head going down to Magnus’ shoulder.

“Let go for me, Jace…” Magnus murmured softly, lips pressed against the side of Jace’s head.

Jace let out a small whine, losing his control as he came. He shuddered through his orgasm, holding onto Magnus tightly. Magnus continued to move his fingers, even though Jace was squirming.

Once it was all over, Magnus pulled his fingers out and cleaned them both up.

Jace was silent during that time. He was silent when Magnus redressed him. He was even silent when they settled down in Magnus’ chair.

Magnus picked up his own book as Jace curled up against his chest, letting the Shadowhunter fall asleep in blissful silence as he continued working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These have all been bad, I'm so sorry guys!  
> Thank you for reading anyway. I appreciate how kind all of you are


	23. Depression Fucking Sucks, My Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops

Guess who's fucking back. Hello hello, it's me, how's it going?

Anyways, I'm still taking prompts. If you have left a prompt, I'm sure I'll be getting around to it at some point. 

The title of this basically says it all. I've been taking a break due to uncalled for depression but will be resuming my smutty activities shortly. 

Thank you for all your support and I'll be sure to get some updates to you very soon. Love you guys 

Psssst take this as a reboot so we're starting from Malec again bc I messed up my patter of Malec, Jalec, Malace, Jagnus 

 

PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME PROMPTS FOR MALEC, JALEC AND JAGNUS I DONT HAVE MANY FOR THESE THREE BUT IF YOU HAVE SOME FOR MALACE IM HAPPY TO READ 'EM AND WRITE 'EM OF COURSE


End file.
